La llamada del vampiro
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki es una estudiante de periodismo que llega a una nueva ciudad con su medio hermana,dispuesta a trabajar en uno de los mejores periodicos.tras el descubrimiento de algo especial,se verá atraida por un ser que no existe.Un vampiro.Cap 8FINAL
1. Llegada a la ciudad

**¡¡Wolas!!Bueno,haber,primero que nada,dije que colgaría "Doble" y no ha podido serT.TSé que igual no os importa,pero...No me convence la tramaXD.**

**Sobre este fic:**Es una serie de historias propias de vampiros.Le puse el nombre de crónicas vampíricas.Y por ahora,consta de tres libros.Este el el primero:La llamada del vampiro.Las segundas partes se llaman:La llamada de la sangre y la tercera:Sangre,sexo y tu.

**Así pues,si les gusta,las iré poniendo a medida que vaya terminando los demás fics n.n.**

**Un resumen:**_Sakuno Ryuzaki es una estudiante de periodismo que llega a una nueva ciudad con su medio hermana,dispuesta a trabajar en uno de los mejores periodicos.Se verá inmersa en una suculante noticia tras el descubrimiento de un libro atrayente de seres que no existen;vampiros.¿Qué ocurrura cuando se encuentre con el apuesto Ryoma Echizen?_

**Disclaimer:Pot no me pertenece,solo uso a los diversos personajes para mi historia.**

_**Autora:**Chia-uchiha_

_**título:**La llamada del vampiro._

**Capítulo primero:**

**_Llegada a la ciudad._**

_Aquella predominante figura atravesó la puerta,clavando sus dorados ojos sobre los azules,los cuales,se escondieron rápidamente.La estancia en la que se encontraban,estaba solo iluminada por el leve movimiento de la mecha de una vela.Era suficiente para ellos,podían verse claramente incluso sin la necesidad de esa pequeña luz._

_El recien llegado,ocupó un lugar en un sofá de tela grisacea,descansando cómodamente su cuerpo.Dirijió su mirada hasta uno de los grandes ventanales,los cuales dejaban asomar una oscura noche,rota por la gran tormenta que se cernía sobre aquel lugar.Pero eso,parecía totalmente insuficiente para ellos.Regresó su visión hasta el portador de aquellas orbes azules,ahora ocultas tras su párpados._

_-Como buen amfitrión,¿quiere cenar algo,señor?_

_-Lamento tener que negarme,pero cené justo antes de llegar-.Respondió tranquilamente el nombrado._

_-Entonces,nada-.Sonrió el contrario._

_Aquella extraña reunión,era lo que menos apetecía en ese momento,pero parecía ser realmente importante.Ambas figuras,totalmente misteriosas,conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche.Uno,totalmente molesto,mientras que el otro,divertido,comunicaba su noticia._

_¿Qué podría haber llevado a que dos hombres se encontraran?..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno Ryuzaki era vista como la típica niña de ojos miedosos,cabellos largos y recojidos en dos enormes trenzas,además de llevar siempre una indumentaria muy femenina.Sin embargo,todas las personas estaban realmente equivocadas.Cierto era que portaba aquellos vestidos suculentamente femeninos,los cuales mostraban las dos figuras de sus blandos pechos,de forma demasiado sensual para muchos hombres.Pero,no era ninguna niña tranquila y normal.No.

Desde que tenía uso de razón,había decidido convertirse en la mejor periodista del siglo y eso,era algo que nadie le haría cambiar jamás.Huerfana a los quince años,tuvo que luchar frenéticamente por conseguir lo que era ahora.Aunque,el lugar de noticias,donde las bombas más grande terminaban por caer,no era un viejo y casi deshabitado pueblo como era _Spligrim_,no.Ella necesitaba algo más grande.Y ahí estaba,la energética ciudad de _Boorsóns_.

Dejó caer el enorme macuto negro que llevaba y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro,expulsando su cálido aliento a las frias y doloridas manos.Buscó entre la ancha falda de su verdoso y largo vestido,el pequeño bolsillo que ocultaba sus guantes blancos de encaje.Aunque fuera levemente,estos proporcionarían un poco de calor a sus suaves manos.

Miró atentamente a su alrededor,buscando la figura que deseaba que llegara,para quitarle aquel horrendo frio.Finalmente la halló,cerca de una de las muchas columnas que sostenían la enorme estación de trenes de _Boorsóns._Una joven,de cabellos cortos,lacios,pero con puntas rebeldes.De color castaño claro,a conjunto con sus ojos.Su piel de color paja,y suave color sobre sus labios.Para Sakuno,era realmente hermosa,pero es que todas las mujeres le parecían bellas.

-¡Tomoka!-Exclamó andando hacia ella-.¡Te ves hermosa con ese vestido azul!

-¡Tu te ves más,hermanita!-Exclamó la nombrada.

Así era.Tomoka y Sakuno eran hermanas.Pero no de madre,si no de padre.Así como Tomoka había heredado los apellidos de su padre,Sakuno no.Recibió los apellidos de su abuelo materno,el señor Ryuzaki,un hombre duro del campo,pero amable con su familia.La madre de Sakuno,al saber que esta tenía una hermana,de la misma edad,movió cielo y tierra para que ambas se conocieran,antes de que rencores salieran entre ellas.Y así,terminó convirtiéndose en su amiga y confidente.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?-Preguntó Tomoka tomándola de la mano-.¿Ha sido agradable?

-Mucho frio,Tomoka-.Suspiró Sakuno recojiendo su bolsa-.Y encima,los hombres no paraban de fumar.¡Con lo que odio el tabaco!

Tomoka rió divertida y ambas,caminaron con rapidez hasta el viejo coche,el cual Tomoka queria mucho,ya que era su medio de transporte.Disfrutó totalmente,mientras que Sakuno admiraba asombrada las vistas de la ciudad.Todo era realmente nuevo y cada cosa,era de lo más intrigante.¡Y eso que todavía no había visto la casa!

-Bueno-.Murmuró Tomoka-.¿Ya has pensado cómo moverte?

-Sí-.Afirmó Sakuno felizmente-.Tengo una entrevista mañana con el director de un periodico,el señor Kunimitsu Tezuka.

-¡No!-Exclamó asombrada la conductora-.¿¡Lo dices en serio!?¡Ese hombre no suele aceptar mujeres en su empresa!¡Es un machista descelebrado!

-¿En serio?-Interrogó Sakuno-.Pues a mi me escribió personalmente una carta.

-¡Oh,cielos!¡El muno debe de estar apunto de cambiar!

El automóvil estacionó frente a una gran mansión,de puertas de madera y cristalera de colores.Tomoka descendió,seguida por Sakuno y su maleta.

-Bienvenida a casa,Sakuno-.Sonrió Tomoka.

-Gracias,hermanita-.Agradeció Ryuzaki..

XxxxxXxxxX

Tezuka Kunimitsu revisó de nuevo aquel horrendo periodico,a la vez que dirijió una mirada alternativa al que se encontraba sobre su mesa,en el famoso _Scort lan_.El edificio era de lo más grande que él podría haber deseado,pero necesario para más de mil trabajadores en el interior.A sus veintiseis años,era el jefe total de toda aquella empresa y las noticias de ese estúpido periódico,no le agradaban nada.

_"El señor Tezuka Kunimitsu,director del periodico Lans,por primera vez en toda su carrera,ha admitido a una fémina en su plantilla.¿Qué estará pensando ese magnate?"_

¿Desde cuando tenía que dar explicaciones?¿¡Y qué si había admitido a una mujer en su plantilla!?¡Santo cielos!Hacía años que deseaba una y no lograba tenerla.Por una vez,le había llegado un currículum impecable,y la portadora,era una mujer realmente hermosa.Quitando su belleza,su mente era un verdadero tesoro y la más cualificada para poder trabajar en su empresa.¡No podía permitirse el lujo de perderla!Si el "_Mauch_",la otra empresa contraria y de malas palabras hacia él,se enterara de ella,seguro que se la quitaban de las manos.

La puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.Suspiró,al encontrarse ante él a la belleza de ojos caobas,cabello negro azabache y cuerpo de escándalo.Su prima pequeña,Lina Tezuka,Sub-Directora de su empresa.Que estuviera en ese lugar,a esas horas de la tarde,no era nada bueno.Aunque tampoco lo era que estuviera él.

-¿Aún aquí,Kunimitsu?-Preguntó Lina.

Tezuka seguía preguntándose,desde que la conoció con dieciocho años,¿cómo podía tener esa voz tan sensual?¡Oh,no,por dios!¡Otra vez no!Volvía de nuevo a embriagarse dentro de aquella voz femenina,aquella voz que le atrajo a una noche loca de besos y se prometió no volver a caer.¡Santo cielo!¡Era su prima pequeña!

-Sí-.Respondió levantándose de la silla-.Estaba terminando de rellenar unos papeles.

-Ya veo que clase de papeles-.Sonrió la joven,cojiendo el periodico-.Son papeles muy interesantes.Tanto,que me interesa a mi también.No me habias dicho nada.

-Perdona,Lina-.Se disculpó rozándose las sienes-.Ya sabes que ando a pie de cañón.

-Yo también,querido.Pero no por ello no te cuento nada de lo que planeo.

-Pero es que yo soy el director-.Recordó Tezuka agriamente-.Ahora,regresemos a casa-.Ordenó.

Lina extendió su mano grácilmente y Tezuka la tomó,estirando de ella para poder salir cuanto antes,y romper aquel contacto rápidamente.Si seguía rozando tanto aquella piel,seguramente esa noche,sería otra más en vela,intentando borrar aquella deliciosa noche.Lo mejor que podía hacer,era pensar en la entrevista de mañana.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Ann Tachibana estaba furiosa.¿¡Cómo podían haberla timado de esa forma!?Por primera vez en su vida había escrito el mejor libro de toda su carrera y aquel hombre estúpido,se había quedado con la materia y simplemente,le había pagado una pequeña cantidad.Cuando se lo contó a su hermano,este se burló de ella a grandes risotadas.Sintió deseos de patearle el trasero que tantas mujeres y hombres ansiaban.Ahora,lo mínimo que podía hacer,era ir a llorarle a su amiga,para que le diera la buena dirección de un abogado.Eso no podía quedar así.

Así pues,se detuvo ante la gran puerta de vidriera colorida y llamó.Sin embargo,la mujer que abrió la puerta,pese a que se parecía a su amiga,no era ella.

-Perdón...¿No se encuentra Tomoka?-Preguntó algo preocupada.

-Sí,claro-.Respondió aquella joven-.Pase,por favor.¡Tomo-chan!Visitas.

-¡Ahora mismo voy!

Admiró la largura de aquel precioso cabello castaño y se maldició a sí misma por haberse cortado su cabello.Era en momentos como ese que desaría tenerlo largo,sin embargo,tampoco podía negar que la largura del suyo fuera mala consejera a la hora de escribir o limpiar.Al sentirse observada,aquella joven se sonrojó.Parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana y le encantaría tenerla en su estante,como muchas otras,pero esta era real.

-¡Oh,Ann!-Exclamó Tomoka apareciendo con una vandeja de té entre sus manos-.¿¡Cómo es que has venido a verme!?

-Porque necesito tu ayuda,querida-.Respondió.

-¿Mi ayuda?-Preguntó confusa Tomoka-.Bueno,ahora me cuentas,pasemos al salón.

Las tres mujeres se adentraron en el interior de un salón cómodamente decorado,con sofares color tierra,un amplia mesita pequeña,en la cual Tomoka descansó la vandeja y les indicó para que se sentasen.Ya era de noche,por tanto,las velas y una pequeña lámpara,reposando sobre una mesa de madera negra,eran las únicas encargadas de dar luz a ese lugar.La porcelana china del té,esperaba a que las manos de las tres jóvenes se posaran sobre ellas,y así fue.

-Perdona que haya venido justo en el momento en que tenías visita-.Se disculpó Ann.

-¡Oh,tranquila!De todas maneras,no es visita-.Explicó Tomoka-.Es Sakuno Ryuzaki,mi hermana.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó asombrada la castaña clara-.¿De verdad?

-Sí-.Respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa-.Somos hermanas de padre.

-Pero eso no importa ahora-.Las detuvo Tomoka dejando tranquilamente la taza que había llevado hasta sus labios,sobre la mesa-.Dime,¿por qué necesitas ayuda?

-¡Oh,sí!-Recordó Ann-.Verás...¿Conoces a Horio,el de la editorial?

-Sí,claro que lo conozco-.Respondió algo avergonzada Tomoka-.Recuerda que salimos juntos durante una temporada.¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡Pues que me ha estafado!-Exclamó furiosa Ann-.Le llevé mi libro,como me recomendastes y el muy...el muy cretino,se quedó con la historia...por tan solo cien pesetas...¿¡Tu te crees!?

-¿¡Qué dices!?-Exclamó Tomoka-.¡Eso no puede ser!Pero si el libro que me mostrastes era de lo mejorcito...¡Hasta tu hermano te lo dijo!

-Lo sé-.Suspiró cansadamente-.Por eso,se lo llevé a Horio...y me ha estafado...

-Esto no quedará así...-Murmuró Tomoka apretando los dientes-.Hablaré con él.

-¡No es eso lo que quiero!-Exclamó Ann deteniéndola-.Tu conoces a los mejores abogados.Quiero uno.

-¿Piensas denunciarle?-Preguntó Sakuno.

-¡Claro que sí!-.Respondió enérgicamente la escritora-.Lo siento mucho por Tomoka,pero no quiero que me pasen estas cosas...

-No te preocupes por mi,Ann-.La tranquilizó Tomoka-.Ese Horio siempre fue igual-.Se levantó y caminó hasta una cómoda de madera gruesa y oscura.Abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña libreta-.Aquí tienes.Creo que Momoshiro Takeshi,será el mejor que puedas tener.

-¡Oh!¡Yo lo conozco!-Exclamó Sakuno asombrada-.Según dicen,jamás ha perdido un caso.

-Exactamente-.Afirmó Tomoka-.Fue quien llevó a cabo mis problemas de separación.

-Es cierto-.Recordó Ann-.Te separastes de ese hombre.¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Kaidoh Kaoru-.Respondió Tomoka-.Realmente era un gran amante,pero...le faltaba algo para llenarme.Demasiado obediente...ya sabeis.

Sakuno miró atentamente a su hermana,mientras se encargaba de relatar sus peripecias en el mundo del amor junto a Kaidoh Kaoru.Ella también le conocía.Aunque no fuera de cara,sus estudios le habían obligado a conocerse casi toda la vida de las personas importantes,y él,era una pieza clave.Un hombre de historia,pues era Egiptólogo.Hacía tres años había descubierto una importante tumba y ahora,seguramente estaría cobrando su dinero y clavando sus ojos en los muchos manuscritos antigüos.Un hombre verdaderamente codiciado,por desgracia,por su dinero.No es que fuera feo,es que las mujeres eran un centro de motivación dineral.Tomoka,en este caso,no lo era.

Su relación con Kaidoh fue basada al principio,en atracción sexual y deseos.Él todavía estaba estudiando y por ello,permanecía más tiempo en la ciudad y en su casa,en brazos de la que se convirtió en su mujer a los dieciseis años.Él,con dieciocho,la amó rotundamente,sin embargo,cuando los viajes comenzaron,apenas si se veían y lo menos que podía hacer para contentarla era regalarle cualquier cosa o acceder a ciertos momentos importantes ante la sociedad.Aquello desde luego,fue un error.Tomoka era demasiado necesitada en cariño y por ello,el dinero no le daba la felicidad que ansiaba y así,su relación terminó por completo.

-Bueno,ya no os molesto más-.Informó Ann-.Me marcharé y mañana por la mañana,iré a encontrarme con este hombre,si es que se encuentra en el lugar.

-Yo creo que sí...si no...podrás concentrar una cita con su secretaria...

-Claro,tienes razón-.Afirmó acercándose hasta Sakuno-.Un placer haberte conocido,Sakuno.Ojalá que algún día tengamos tiempo de hablar más.Me encantaría poder aumentar la cosecha de mis historias con tus intrigas.

-Por supuesto-.Sonrió Sakuno-.Será un honor.

Xb.b.b.b.b..bb..bb..X

Momoshiro Takeshi,miró atentamente los folios entregados por Kaidoh.Aquellos documentos eran realmente importantes,por ello,se había visto obligado a desplazarse hasta la casa del afamado Egiptólogo.Además de eso,les unía una buena amistad y,la verdad,es que las cosas antiguas,le encantaban.Visitar a Kaidoh,era casi como visitar un museo.Toda su casa estaba llena de objetos realmente valiosísimos,además de millones de libros,documentos y demás cosas importantes,e,interesantes.

Se acomodó en el viejo sofa contemporanio y terminó de leer aquel documento,para llevarlo de nuevo a la carpeta negra de casos importantes.Kaidoh,por su parte,degustaba un vaso de wiski,al igual que él mantenía el suyo sobre aquella mesa frente a él.Su amigo tenía los ojos totalmente perdidos en el vacio y eso,era de extrañar.

-¿Qué te preocupa,Kaidoh?Ya sabes que no voy a permitir que pierdas.

-Me temo que te voy a defraudar,amigo mio-.Respondió en un lijero suspiró.

-¿Entonces?¿Qué penas te agobian?

-Una mujer.

-¿¡Cómo has dicho!?-Exclamó alzándose,como si de agujas se tratara el asiento-.¿Una mujer?Parece que no has tenido suficiente con aquella loca.

-Por eso mismo-.Rió Kaidoh-.Porque no es como esa loca...sin embargo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es extranjera...

-¿Extranjera?¿De otra ciudad?

-Increible,Momo-.Se burló afirmando con la cabeza el egiptólogo-.Yo sabía que estabas diplomado,pero en las clases de primaria...

-¡No seas tonto!-Exclamó Momoshiro apretando entre sus manos la negra carpeta-.Una mujer extranjera...¿Te refieres a una...egipcia?

-Es mitad Egipcia,mitad española-.Aclaró Kaidoh sonriendo dulcemente.¡Cielos!¡Cómo hacia años que no sonreía!-Por fin he decidido dejar mi sequía por Tomoka.Esa endiablada mujer era una fiera,pero no puedo vivir siempre de su recuerdo.

-¡Así se habla!

Ambos brindaron y tal y como Momoshiro mostraba,estaba feliz por su amigo.Ya era hora que se enamorase de alguien,desde luego,sin embargo,¿qué hacia él todavía?Nada.Seguía revoloteando entre muchas mujeres,sin sentar cabeza alguna.Todas muy hermosas,pero,¡Santo cielo!¡Todas tenían la cabeza vacia!Solo el dinero parecía entrar en ella.Por eso,envidió fuertemente a Kaidoh,cuando encontró a Tomoka.Una joven dama,con las ideas bien puestas sobre la cabeza.Alguna vez pensó en lanzarse sobre ella,sin embargo,el recuerdo de su amigo se lo impedía rotundamente.No podía fallarle.

Y tras esa noticia,regresó hasta su casa.Descansar le haría bien.Mañana tenía siete reuniones,tres juicios y por supuesto,nada de tiempo libre.¿Cuando llegarían las ansiadas vacaciones?Realmente no necesitaba trabajar tanto,pero la realidad era que,al no tener una vida suculenta en la privacidad,que aquello fuera ya hasta rutina.Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó caer sobre el suelo el molestoso maletín de cuero,para colgar el cálido abrigo sobre su perchero correspondiente.Si no hubiera sido gracias al licor tomado en casa de Kaoru,seguramente ahora estaría más congelado que nunca.

-Bienvenido a casa,Momo.

Se volvió hacia la oscuridad y suspiró.

-Por dios,Ryoma,no me asustes de esa manera-.Protestó.

-¿Y quién es Dios,amigo mio?

Un chasquido sonó y la hogera que había apagada en la pequeña chimenea,se encendió,iluminando la pequeña estancia en la que había entrado.Se dejó caer sobre su sofa negro y ámplio y miró atentamente a aquellos ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué tal fue tu reunión con Fuji?-Preguntó llevando una mano hacia sus sienes.

-Bien...Aparte de enterarme de nuevas importantes...como por ejemplo...la llegada de sangre fresca a la ciudad.

-¿Ya tienes hambre?

-No,que va-.Negó el visitante-.Solo estoy ansioso por ver,si es tan grande como me han dicho.

-Un cuerpo grande significa más sangre-.Aclaró alzándose el abogado y encendiendo una pequeña luz-.¿Verdad que sí,señor Vampiro?o...¿Debería de decir,Ryoma Echizen?

-Llámame como quieras,Momo...Soy ambas cosas.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Una vez más,aquel sueño mágico.Volaba,sabía que lo estaba haciendo.Era una sensación agradable y algo excitante,ver aquellas pequeñas luces bajo sus pies.Mas sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquellos que finalmente veía claramente.Unas orbes doradas,sensuales y atrayentes.Estaba abrazada a un fuerte cuerpo,bailando en el cielo,entre muchas estrellas,con la ciudad a sus pies y aquel porpento ante ella.Sus manos enredadas en un mutuo acuerdo,tornado de calideza aquel cuerpo frio ante el suyo.Sus labios se acercaron lentamente,sin embargo,el sonido del despertador rompió toda aquella mágia.

Lo miró con sus ojos castaños totalmente molesta,sin embargo,la sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.Se quitó rápidamente el camisón blanco que usó para dormir y se colocó un escotado vestido azul.Tomó su bolso,ya preparado con anterioridad y descendió hasta la planta baja.Se quedó a cuadros cuando vió los dos pisos de aquella enorme mansión.Tomoka se había dedicado a invertir el dinero en diferentes obras,las cuales,terminaron por irle bien y volverse rica,sin embargo,ella gastó la mitad en sus estudios y su familia.Por suerte,decidió ahorrar alguna parte importante y por ello,ahora podría vivir en ese lugar y seguir el mismo camino que su hermana.Todo,gracias a la herencia dejada por su padre.

-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó Tomoka bostezando tras ella-.Es muy temprano.

-Es que quedé bastante temprano,con el señor Kunimitsu.

-¡Oh,es cierto!-Recordó Tomoka-.Sakuno,por favor,ten mucho cuidado con él.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó extrañada la joven-.¿Es malo?

-Me refiero a que es un hombre muy serio y...igual no es como te esperas...¡No quiero que te lleves una decepción!

-No creo que me la lleve-.Rió la joven divertida-,confio mucho en mis esfuerzos,Tomoka.He gastado mucho en ser lo que soy.No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

Tomoka sonrió.Sakuno le recordaba tanto a su padre,que no podía evitar sentirse melancólica.Su hermana había heredado por completo la imagen de su padre,mientras que ella poseía la de su madre.

-¿Qué harás tu?-Preguntó Sakuno mirándola atenta-.Lo digo...porque no sé a que hora regresaré...

-¡Oh,la llave!-Exclamó Tomoka golpeándose levemente la frente-.Se me olvidaba.Toma-.Le entregó un juego de llaves y sonrió-.Yo iré a ver a Horio.Le pienso echar la bronca por lo mal que ha tratado a Ann.Me las pagará.

Sakuno sonrió.Dejó a su hermana con su enfado y decidió poner rumbo hasta su nuevo lugar de trabajo,o mejor dicho,a la entrevista de este.¡Ojala las cosas fueran perfectamente!Por ahora,le encantaba esa ciudad,estar con su hermana y Ann Tachibana,a la cual hacía poco que había conocido y ya creía saber demasiado.Ahora,a centrarse en su nueva carrera.Nuevas puertas se abrían ante ella y no pensaba cerrarlas.

¿Qué le estaba deparando el futuro?...

**_Continuará..._**

Notas autora:

**Juujuju...tenía ganas de poner esto alguna vezXD.Aunque siempre respondo n.n...**

**Bueno,hasta aquí fue el capítulo.Se presentaron algunos personajes(todavía quedanXD),el vampiro apareció nOn,y demás cosas.**

**Por cierto:No penseis que aquí,Ryoma,va a ser el típico vampiro,porque en mis historias,no lo suelen ser.Aviso,para que luego no os lleveis una decepciónXD.**

**Por último...si tienen duda de algo,preguntenme n.n.Mi las responderá si puede no desvelar nada del futuro de ninguna de las tres sagasXD.**

**Un beso.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Chia.**

**Por favor,si os gusta,déjenme review,que son baratosXD.**


	2. largo día

**¡¡Buenas!!Aquí traje el siguiente capítulo n.n.Más largoO.oXD.No me di cuenta,XD.Quizás sea un poco lioso,pero todo tiene su explicación en su momento n.n.Creo que por ahora no tengo mucho que decir n.n.Lean,plis n.n.**

_**Autora:**Chia-uchiha_

_**título:**La llamada del vampiro._

**Capítulo segundo:**

**Largo día.**

**R**evisó atentamente la dirección y tras comprobar que era cierto,se adentró en el gran edificio,donde el retal en grandes letras indicaba la siguiente información:"Abogados S.A".Sonrió y se acercó hasta una de las muchas recepcionistas.

-Perdone,por favor,me gustaría poder hablar con Takeshi Momoshiro-.Informó.

-¿El señor Takeshi Momoshiro?...Ajá...Piso 3 puerta 5.Allí le atenderá su secretaria-.Indicó la joven.

-Gracias.

Ann subió al piso indicado y entró por la puerta correcta,sin embargo,no había nadie en el lugar.Se sentó en una de las muchas sillas y pensó en esperar.Sin embargo,ella jamás había sido una persona de aguante.Su nerviosismo solía jugarle malas pasadas y en esta ocasión,sería una de esas.Se acercó hasta la puerta,dispuesta a llamar,pero,su pie resbaló con la alfombra,con tan mala suerte que su mano chocó contra la manilla de la cerradura,abriendo la puerta,a la vez que la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba entre el despacho y la sala de espera.Un grito de sorpresa y el ruido de ropa,movida nerviosamente,la alertó.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó-.Tropezé y...

Sus azulados ojos chocaron contra unos alilados,llenos de sorpresa y a la vez miedo.Se voltearon,para chocar contra otros marrones,asustados y temblorosos.Ann pestañeó varias veces a la vez que tras un "lo siento",intentó desaparecer del lugar.¿Era real lo que había visto?¡Lo estaban haciendo en el despacho!¡Qué personas tan desvergonzadas!Aunque tenía que reconocerlo.Aquello era material para su mente privileguiada.

-¡Por favor,espere!-Exclamó una voz masculina-.Pase...

-Pero...

-Vuelve al trabajo,Liss-.Ordenó aquel hombre.

Ann se adentró,al momento en que la apuesta secretaria,terminaba por colocar de forma correcta su falda y su blusa blanca.El moreno,poseedor de aquellos hermosos ojos lilas,la miró atentamente,esperando el fuerte portazo,el cual señaló con su cabeza.Indicó una silla ante su mesa y sonrió,intentando cerrar la cremallera de su negro pantalón.Ann apretó los labios,sentándose en el lugar indicado.

Para intentar tranquilizarse,observó la pequeña estancia.Una habitación rellena de estanterías,con diversas carpetas y libros,un pequeño sofa de dos piezas y otros dos de una,con una mesa justo en el centro.Aparte,estaba donde se encontraban ellos dos ahora,una mesa grande y dos cómodas sillas.

-Perdone esto que ha visto-.Se disculpó el abogado-.Soy Takeshi Momoshiro.Puede llamarme Takeshi o si prefiere mi apellido,Momo.Dígame,¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-¿Seguro que podrá?De todas maneras...expondré mi caso...

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**A**l final,la noche había terminado ser peor de lo que ya comenzó.Pese a que tendría que haber sido realmente excitante y placentero,tener un sueño de lo más caluroso con Lina,como cualquier otro hombre habría tenido,el suyo no lo fue.Cierto que fue de lo más sensual,pero realmente molesto.¿Cómo podía tener esos sueños con su prima?No,debía de olvidarlo por completo y centrarse en sus qué haceres en ese día.Miró atentamente su agenda y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

Aquel día,tenía la entrevista con la maravillosa mujer que había decidido contratar y seguramente,ya se encontraría en el centro.Se acercó hasta la puerta del despacho y miró a su secretaria.Una mujer de cuarenta años,eficiente y la mejor secretaria que podría haber tenido.

-Ángela,cuando llege la señorita Ryuzaki,hágala pasar enseguida-.Ordenó-.Por cierto,¿dónde están las nuevas noticias para mañana?

-El señor Eiji todavía no las trajo-.Informó la amable mujer-.Llamó esta mañana para informar de que quedan tres sin haberle sido entregadas.

-De acuerdo-.Afirmó llevándose una mano hacia el mentón-.Cuando venga a entregarlos,dígale a Eiji que entre,por favor.

-Por supuesto,yo le...

Unos golpes tímidos en la puerta,interrumpió la frase de la secretaria.Tezuka rodó sus ojos hacia el lugar,a la vez que la mujer.Su pecho sintió una fuerte presión derepente.¿Podría ser cierto que aquella joven fuera tan hermosa?Seguro que no.De aspecto despistado,ojos rojizos,cabellos largos recojidos en dos largas trenzas y piel blanca.¡Era preciosa!

-¿Ryuzaki Sakuno?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-Así es-.Respondió la joven estrañada-.¿Usted...?

-Kunimitsu Tezuka,director y dueño de este periodico-.Se presentó-.Es un placer conocerla.¿Me haría el favor de pasar a mi despacho?

-Por supuesto-.Afirmó nerviosamente Sakuno siguiéndole.

-¡Oh,por favor!-Exclamó Tezuka ofreciéndole asiento-.No esté nerviosa.

Con pausados pasos,se sentó tras su escritorio,mientras que Sakuno le miraba atentamente.No podía negarse que era un hombre apuesto y aquello,justificaba el leve sonrojo en aquellas preciosas mejillas.Se sabía observado atentamente,mientras que buscaba la carpeta correcta dentro de su tercer cajón en el escritorio.Estaba seguro que si le preguntaba todo los gestos que había hecho,esa joven se lo explicaría todo con exactitud.Sacó la dichosa carpeta y la posó ante sus ojos.Aquello realmente no era necesario,pues sabía perfectamente que la quería entre sus filas.

-Bien-,comenzó-.La verdad es que no creo necesario hacer esto,pero es obligatorio.

-Entiendo...-.Murmuró la joven.

-¿Trajistes todos los documentos que te pedí?

-¡Por supesto!-Exclamó buscando nerviosamente en su bolso-.Traje todo.Aquí tiene,señor Tezuka.

Tezuka tomó los papeles y los revisó atentamente.Fotocopias de la cartilla del médico,del banco y demás documentos que dentro de lo que cabía,le mostraban aún más de esa joven belleza.Los guardó dentro de la carpeta y sacó un folio,colocándolo ante los nerviosos ojos de la castaña.

-Firma aquí,por favor.

-Entonces...eso...

-Significa que trabajarás para mi-.Rebeló sonriendo-.Seré totalmente sincero contigo,Ryuzaki.Me niego a que otra empresa te tenga entre sus filas.Te quiero aquí,trabajando para nosotros.Y como ya sabrás,eres la primera mujer que contrato,aparte de mi prima,que es la sub.directora.

-Leí las absurdas críticas del "Mauch",señor-.Explicó Sakuno preocupada-.La ribalidad entre empresas,la verdad,no me atrae demasiado.Quiero mostrar la verdad,no la mentira y la envidia.

Tezuka Kunimitsu no era un hombre que se dejara vencer por unas simples palabras,pero es que estas,unidas a una gran belleza,eran imposible de no admirar.Suspiró,sintiéndose ahogado.

-Señorita Ryuzaki,me alegra de que estés entre nosotros.Por favor,espero de todo corazón que trabaje agusto en este lugar.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**S**us pasos eran firmes y hasta el suelo parecía temblar bajo ellos.Todos los presentes en las oficinas de aquella editorial miraron con miedo a joven.Las secretarias,las cuales ya la conocían sonrieron burlonamente.Los cotilleos crecían entre las personas como la sangre se vertía en las tristes y horribles gerras.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó una novata.

-Tomoka Osakada-.Respondió una más antigüa-.Es una rica mujer.Hace tiempo fue la amante de Horio.

-¿Qué dices?

Entre los murmullos,Tomoka entró en el último despacho sin ni siquiera llamar.La cara de asombro del hombre fue un puro poema.Se alzó de la mesa y dió varios pasos atrás,temiendo que aquella puerta,su única salvación,se cerrara.

-Tomoka...

Horio era un hombre normal,al cual siempre le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención con su indumentaria,a la vez de una palabrería increible,aunque banal si se lo proponía.Su aspecto físico no es que llamara mucho la atención entre las féminas,pero él se sentía orgulloso.Sus cabellos castaños,al compás de sus ojos y blanca piel,era lo que él usaba como sus armas de seducción.¿Contra quién?Seguramente ante toda fémina posible.

Pero ahora,estaba en un gran aprieto.Sabía de sobras el porqué de su visita y aquello,no podía terminar para nada bien.Tomoka estaba tan impresionante como siempre,pese a su enorme cabreo.Su cuerpo se estremeció de solo recordar algunas de las noches vividas con aquella preciosa mujer de armas tomar.Sin embargo,¿podría sobrevivir a su furia?

-¡Horio!-Gritó Osakada furiosa y golpeando la mesa entremedias de ellos-.¿¡Por qué has estafado a Ann Tachibana!?¡Es mi amiga!

-Espera...escúchame.

-¡La historia era preciosa!¡Genial!-Exclamó seriamente-.¡Es la mejor escritora que jamás habrás tenido entre tus manos!¡Y la estafas!

-¡Le pagé cien pesetas!-Protestó nerviosamente el hombre.

-¿¡Cien pesetas!?¡Esa historia vale más de cien pesetas!-Reclamó la joven-.¡Horio,por Dios!¡Recapacita!¡Te va a llevar a los judgados!Y sabes que tienes las de perder-.Señaló golpeando con un dedo la mesa-.La he llevado al mejor de los abogados.No puedo perdonarte esto que has hecho.

-Espera...¿Al mejor de los abogados?¿Denunciarme?-Interrogó al verse totalmente perdido-.¡No puedes hacerme eso!¡Yo fui tu amante!

-Tu solo me sastifacistes por las noches,ella lo hace siempre,con su amistad-.Declaró Tomoka con firmeza-.La amistad está por encima de todo,Horio.Además de eso,¿quién fue quien quiso dejar todo?¡Tu!

-Ahora me sales con esas-.Suspiró cansadamente el chico-.Tomoka...

-¡Ni Tomoka ni porras!-Sus delicadas manos volvieron a golpear la madera fria,una de ellas tomó con rapidez una grapadora,lanzándola justo al pecho del chico-.¡Ann no se merece eso!¡Ha luchado mucho por esto!¡Tu no sabes nada de su pasado!Ya nos veremos,señor Horio.

Sin agregar nada más y como si un huracán hubiera pasado,Tomoka abandonó el silencioso despacho.Horio recogió el objeto lanzado contra su persona,colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar.Se sentó pesadamente sobre su mesa y llevó sus manos temblorosas hacía el telefono.Marcó nerviosamente y esperó lo que hiciera falta para la contestación contraria.

-Buenos dias,¿señorita Tachibana?La llamamos de la Editorial Lanzalot.Le informamos de que desgraciadamente,hubo un grave error en nuestro tratado,le agradeceriamos que volviera a nuestras oficinas,para poder volver a tratar el precio oficial de su novela.Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y tragó saliva necesariamente.Aquello iba a terminar con sus nervios,mas no se negaba a volver a encontrarse con esa fiera.

**XxxxxxxX**

**A**kesha Amorós era una mujer realmente hermosa.Piel oscura,de largos cabellos negros,fuertes y lisos,siempre libres de cualquier atadura.Sus dos hermosos ojos verdosos brillaban en su rostro limpio y bien cuidado.Mitad Egipcia y mitad española,gozaba de una digna vida,atada a sus dos raizes.Su madre,de procedencia Egipcia y su padre,español.Aquellas dos fuertes ramas la otorgaban de una digna belleza y de un fuerte,y a la vez,agradable caracter.Durante la mitad de su vida vivió en su tierra natal,el cairo,mientras que ahora,tras la muerte de su madre,llegó hasta esa hermosa ciudad,en compañia de su padre.

Raúl Amoros,era un gran magnate y aficionado a ese pais exótico.Desde muy joven,sintió atracción especial por Egipto y hasta que no pisó aquellas tierras,no logró convertir en realidad sus sueños.Sin embargo,era un verdadero negado para la excavación,por ello,se informó de los mejores y más jóvenes de ese tiempo.Así fue,como comenzó su relación con Kaidoh Kaoru.

Y por esa misma razón,era ahora ella la que debía cargar con las muchas reuniones con ese hombre.Aunque la realidad era que no le desagradaba.Al rebés.Lo encontraba verdaderamente apuesto y atractivo.Esos ojos negros y ese largo cabello le daban un toque fiero,algo que no encontraba en muchos de los pretendientes que su padre se había encargado de encontrarle.Y es que el hombre estaba ya delicado de salud,por ello,su sueño era ver a su hija casada.¿Acaso ella quería?

De todas maneras,no valía la pena luchar contra su padre.Tampoco era tan malo como lo habían pintado diversos periódicos.Cuando le había pedido que demostrara que aquello no era cierto y los denunciara,su anciano progenitor,solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza.¿Quién hubiera dicho que había heredado el caracter serio de ese hombre?Seguramente nadie.Los años debieron de ablandarlo en exceso.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de todos sus pensamientos.Intentó terminar de quitarse el molesto arete de su oido,mas no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir.No le gustaba dejar a las personas a medias.Sabía perfectamente quien era,pero esta vez,tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a apartar sus hermosos ojos de aquel rostro.La lluvia que había comenzado escasos momentos,había terminado por empapar por completo al hombre frente a ella.

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó Kaidoh Kaoru-.Pero me pilló sin paragüas alguno,señorita.

-No,discúlpeme Usted a mi.Pase,por favor.

Cerró rápidamente la puerta tras él y olvidándose de su pendiente,le guió hasta una pequeña habitación.Trasteó nerviosamente en el interior de un gran armario y sacó ropas de hombres.Una camisa blanca,a conjunto con un negro traje.

-Es de mi padre,pero creo que entenderá las razones de su uso-.Explicó-.Cuando esté listo,me encontrará en el salón-.Informó antes de salir.

Se alejó rápidamente de aquella habitación tentadora.Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan atraida por un hombre de esa forma.Aquel cuerpo se marcaba por completo bajo la mojada ropa y era imposible,para cualquier mujer con un buen gusto,finguir no saber nada.Desde luego,no era la primera vez en su vida que se fijaba en el cuerpo de un varón,porque sería mentir.Pero jamás,se había sentido tan atraida.

Dirijió su mirada hacía el objeto causante de la visita,al momento en que un viejo mayordomo portaba una bandeja junto con tazas de té y pastas de diversos sabores.Seguramente,Kaidoh,con el frio que hacía,preferiría una buena copa de sake,e incluso un buen Kirsch.Cualquier cosa que le hiciera entrar en calor.

-Disculpe la tardanza-.Se disculpó una voz masculina.

Akesha volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el apuesto hombre que inundaba de pensamientos su cabeza.Lo mínimo que pudo hacer,fue sonreir y mostrarle el asiento frente a ella,el cual fue ocupado rápidamente por él.Suspiró nerviosa.Aquello tenía que terminar.Era un trabajador de su padre,inteligente y totalmente atractivo.Pero eso no podía llevarle a pensar que era el hombre de sus sueños,aunque fuera cierto.

-Siento mucho haberle hecho venir tan temprano,señor Kaidoh-.Se disculpó-.Mas mi padre ansiaba que le entregara el objeto cuanto antes.

-Me extraño mucho recibir una llamada tan prontía,pero como siempre,sé que el señor Amorós me habrá llamado por algo importante,así que la ruptura de mis constumbres por un día,no importa para nada.

-Pero...¿Está seguro de aceptarlo?-.Preguntó temblando la morena-.Ya sé que seguramente se burlará de mi,pero algo me dice que "eso" no es bueno.

-Jamás me burlaría de Usted,señorita-,contestó seriamente Kaoru-.Dígame qué le preocupa,por favor.

Akesha dejó lentamente sobre la vandeja,la taza de té que ni siquiera se había atrevido a probar.Rodó de nuevo sus ojos hasta el objeto indicado,sintiendo un escalofrio en su espina dorsal.Aquel libro no le gustaba nada de nada.Lo tomó casi con miedo y lo dejó rápidamente sobre la mesa,ante los antentos ojos del hombre.

-Es un libro que hace años se encontró en una excavación en España-.Informó-.Mi padre lo compró demasiado barato.Solo tres millones de pesetas,cuando Usted ya sabe que cual pieza de extraordinaria antigüedad,debería de costar casi billones.Además,mire la portada.

Kaidoh se alzó del sofa,para mirar atentamente el libro colocado sobre la mesa.La portada era totalmente negra,tanto de fondo,como las dos plumas negras que se marcaban en reliebe,mostrando así su posición en el centro de la largura y anchura del libro.Unas extrañas letras,las cuales no lograba entender,pintadas en oro.Alargó su mano diestra y lo alzó,acercándolo más hacia él,mientras que Akesha le miraba nerviosa.

-Me da malas vibraciones-.Susurró-.De verdad que sí.

-Bueno,jamás se debe de ignorar los consejos y predicciones de su sangre-.La apremió tranquilamente el joven-.Sin embargo,la historia y los descubrimientos me atan demasiado.No puedo dejarlo estar.Le echaré un vistazo nada más llegar a casa-.Informó-.¿Hablamos ahora del otro tema?

-¿Te refieres a los problemas con Sadaharu Inui?-Preguntó una voz.

Ambos jóvenes se alzaron.Akesha sonrió,abrazando con fuerza a su padre.Un hombre de cabellos ya blancos,pero sus ojos,conservaban la belleza de siempre,idénticos a los de su hija.Lentamente y ayudado por su joven retoño,se acercó hasta el sofa,recargándose sobre él.Kaidoh regresó hasta su puesto,después de que Akesha se sentara de nuevo junto a su padre.

-Así es,señor Amorós.Anoche estuve hablando con un buen amigo mio-.Explicó-.Momoshiro Takeshi.Es un buen abogado y dentro de nada,me reuniré con él para los demás tratados.Yo le iré manteniendo informado,o si lo desea,puedo concertar una cita para que ambos se encuentren.

-No será necesario-.Tranquilizó el anciano-,confio plenamente en ti.

Los ancianos ojos se posaron sobre el libro y frunció las cejas,señalándolo.

-Kaidoh,mi hija ya te lo debe de haber explicado,al menos,a medias-.Dedicó una dulce mirada a Akesha,colocando una mano sobre su rodilla-.Querida,¿no tenias una reunión?

-Una comida,padre-.Recordó Akesha mirando su reloj de muñeca-.Lo siento,me tendrán que disculpar.

-Por supuesto-.Afirmaron ambos hombres.

Cuando la joven hubo abandonado el hogar,el anciano desvió su mirada hasta el moreno,el cual,frunció las cejas,preocupado.Aquello había sido una manera sutil de hacer que su hija abandonara la casa,para hablar libremente.¿Qué era tan importante?

**XxxxxxX.**

**E**iji Kikumaru tembló.Jamás en toda su carrera bajo el mandato de los Tezuka,había tenido que vivir esos nervios.Y es que nunca había tenido que demorarse tanto en una entrega.Llevaba siete años trabajando para él y estaba realmente agradecido a su persona.Si Kunimitsu no le hubiera permitido entrar en su empresa,seguramente ahora,no estaría en ningún lugar mejor.Por ello,se veía con derecho a dar lo mejor por él.

Frotó su cabello rojizo con ambas manos y se dedicó a contar de nuevo aquellos documentos.Las cuentas continuaban saliendo igual.Aquel no estaba.Sus ojos azulados se dirijieron hasta el reloj colgado sobre la pared cercana de su despacho.Las doce y media del medio día.Dentro de una hora,Tezuka abandonaría la empresa para ir a comer,como muchos otros empleados.Entonces,sería Lina quien ocupara su puesto y no quería tener que encontrarse con esa mujer.

Lina no había accedido a tenerle entre sus trabajadores,es más,se negaba rotundamente.Desde siempre lo había tenido como un espía,más que como uno de los amigos de su primo.¿Él espía?¡Jamás!¡Sería incapaz de hacer eso!En fin,no le quedaba otra opción que presentarse en ese momento ante su amigo y jefe.Salió de su despacho y rápidamente,corrió hasta el último piso.Justamente,Tezuka estaba despidiendo a una joven de gran belleza.Golpeó la puerta para ser avistado y todos los ojos se posaron sobre su tembloroso cuerpo.

-¡Eiji!-Exclamó Tezuka de golpe-.¡Por fin apareces!¡Llevamos retraso!

-¡Lo siento,Kunimitsu,de verdad!Pero uno de los trabajadores no me ha traido su trabajo-.Informó nerviosamente-.Falta un trozo,sin él,no podremos sacar el avance de mañana.

-¿Seguro que fue Sarutobi de nuevo?-Preguntó Tezuka serio.

-Sí...

-¡Oh,por Dios,Eiji!-Suspiró el mayor nervioso-.¡Sarutobi fue despedido hace una semana!

-¿¡Por qué no me informastes!?-Exigió Kikumaru con los ánimos por los suelos.

-¿No lo hice?

-¡No!-Respondió el pelirojo con ojos llorosos-.¡Llevo todo el día con un miedo de muerte!¡Y no me informastes!

-Bueno,bueno-.Le tranquilizó Tezuka-.Ángela-.Miró a su secretaria-.Por favor,prepara los documentos que te entragará Eiji y esta tarde,los quiero sobre mi mesa.Mañana saldrá de nuevo el Lans.

-Pero nos queda un hueco vacio...-Murmuró Eiji preocupado-.No podremos...

-No te preocupes por eso,Eiji-.Sonrió Tezuka-.Te presento a Sakuno Ryuzaki.Será tu compañera apartir de mañana.Aunque,por desgracia,tengo que pedirte un trabajo adelantado.

Sakuno sonrió y afirmó.

-Tengo las manos vacias de noticias frescas,pero si me permite,podría hacer un coloquio sobre los diversos estados de pueblos exteriores-.Aclaró.

-Perfecto-.Afirmó Tezuka-.Esta tarde en mi mesa,señorita Ryuzaki-.Ordenó finalmente-.Eiji,te encargarás de ella.

-Pero mi puesto...

-Llevas muchos años en ese estúpido despacho.Creo que ya va siendo hora de que salgas de ese lugar-.Dirijió su mirada hacia Sakuno y sonrió dulcemente.¡Tezuka sonriendo de esa forma!-Además de ello,Ryuzaki necesitará un guia.No conozco a nadie mejor que tu,amigo mio.

-Pero...

-Acepta y punto-.Susurró Ángela-.Te lo has ganado.

-Está bien-.Aceptó el joven-.Trabajaré junto a Usted,Ryuzaki,espero serle de ayuda.

-Mucho gusto-.Sonrió la joven.

**XxxxxxxxX**

**A**ún sentía aquel escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo.Había resultado un encuentro bastante embarazoso,sin embargo,no se arrepentía.En su mente solo volaba el nombre de la joven escritora;Ann Tachibana.Sus oidos habían guardado cada tono de su voz y sus ojos cada rincón de su rostro.¿Desde cuándo sentía esas cosas?Jamás.Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía algo así.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó el hombre frente a él.

Momoshiro ladeó varias veces la cabeza,intentando apartar los recuerdos de aquella mujer,para centrarse en aquella aburrida reunión.Si no fuera porque Kaidoh era su amigo,no lo habría aceptado.Creía que era una simple disputa sin importancia,sin embargo,habían llegado hasta los tribunales y ahora,tenía que estar frente al abogado de Sadaharu Inui,el señor Igor Douland.Ya había tenido otros encuentros con ese abogado y realmente,no entendía como podía seguir siendo solicitado por diversos hombres ricos.

Quería terminar cuanto antes aquella absurda reunión y lo mejor,sería avanzarlo lo más rápido posible,por supuesto,llevando las de ganar.No se iba a permitir el lujo de perder un tonto juicio frente a Igor.Nunca.

-Estas son las condiciones-.Zanjó de forma aburrida-.¿Aceptan o prefieren ir a juicio?

-Mañana mismo le responderé.Mi cliente decidirá.

-Entiendo.

¿Cómo podía ser que aquel tonto abogado no tuviera todo preparado?¡Sería lo más normal del mundo!¿O acaso estaba jugando con él?Si era esto último,no le permitiría undirle.

-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro-.Terminó por decir aquel molesto hombre-.Señor Momoshiro.

La puerta se cerró ante sus ojos.Suspiró y pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos.Por fin todo había terminado.Aún le quedaban más reuniones,por desgracia,pero aún conservaría ese buen humor que una única persona le había levantando:Ann.No pararía hasta conocerla más a fondo.

**XxxxxxxX**

**N**unca en todo ese tiempo,la cama le había parecido tan inestable.Abrió sus dorados ojos y los dirijió hasta una de las negras cortinas,las cuales impedían que la luz se adentrase en el interior de su alcoba.Aquella maldita luz que llegaba a quemar su cuerpo y dañar hasta sus ojos con una sola mirada.Esa era la maldición de ser lo que era.

Llevó una mano hasta sus cabellos,aplastándolos con el peso ejercido por esta.Su sueño había sido roto y sabía perfectamente la razón.Su "secreto" había vuelto a ser descubierto.Tantos años escondiéndolo y de nuevo había salido a la luz de los humanos.Sabía de antemano que aquello había resultado así,pues su reunión no había sido realmente en vano.

**_Flas back:_**

_El silencio reinaba en la sala,ocupada simplemente por ellos dos.No había calidez ni respiración.El frio inundaba el lugar y tan solo la llama era el único calor que se desprendía._

_-¿Y bien?-Preguntó aburrido-.¿Para qué esta reunión,Fuji?_

_-Lo sabes de sobras,Echizen-.Respondió el aludido-.Hace poco fue trasladado de su lugar de reposo._

_-Imposible-.Se asombró extrañado-.Lo dejé bien guardado._

_-Pues parece que no lo suficiente.Los humanos lo han descubierto y ha aceptado a uno de ellos como su dueño.Sin embargo,éste no es conocedor de ello._

_-¿Y qué más dá?Es un humano-.Respondió,finjiendo indiferencia-.Disfruto de su sangre y es lo único que me importa.Bastante hacemos con dejar que se reproduzcan._

_-Si no lo hicieran,nosotros no tendríamos alimento-.Recordó Fuji mirándole con total seriedad-.Además,creo que hay algo más importante.Por eso te hize venir._

_Ryoma guardó silencio,a la vez que finjió un alarmante suspiro._

_-Sabes de sobra que no te pertenece del todo.Solo una mujer será capaz de abrirlo.La verdadera dueña.Si cae en sus manos...ves rezando._

_-Bueno,está bien-.Tranquilizó el moreno-.Iré a por él,lo volveré a guardar y listos._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Aquello parecía realmente sencillo,sin embargo,cuando fue a recojer su "secreto",algo ocurrió.

**_Flas back._**

_La ventana cedió a su esfuerzo en abrirla.La figura estaba acostada sobre la mullida cama,durmiente y sin un movimiento, solo sus dorados ojos podía notar y ver como la sangre se sacudía sobre las viejas venas,cansadas ya de tanto trabajo.Sin embargo,había otra cosa tras ese cansancio.Eso solo podía significar una cosa._

_Continuó su búsqueda por la habitación,hallando la realidad que no quería ver.No se encontraba ahí.Se acercó hasta la figura dormida,subiéndose como un gato por el colchón y hasta estar a la altura del cuerpo,acarició una de las gordas y viejas mejillas,provocando así que la figura abriera los ojos,mas no asustados.Se sorprendió._

_-¿Acaso me esperabas?_

_-Sabía que la muerte llegaría a mi,pero no que fuera tan hermosa-.Respondió el anciano._

_-Algunas personas me ven de ese modo,sin embargo,no soy eso-.Declaró-.Dime dónde está-.Ordenó._

_-Así que era eso-.Suspiró-.No lo tengo._

_-¿Cómo que no lo tienes?¿Dónde lo has dejado?¿Qué has hecho con él?_

_-Tiene nuevo dueño-.Respondió cansadamente y apoyando su espalda sobre la cama-.El señor Amorós,no es un hombre ya,si no un muerto andante.¿Sabe la casualidad de que sea yo?_

_-Señor Amorós,con todo mi respeto,¿Dónde se encuentra mi libro?_

_El hombre estendió su brazo ante su rostro y sonrió._

_-Se lo entregé a mi mejor hombre-.Informó a la vez que él tomaba con fuerza el brazo mostrado-.Se lo entregé esta misma mañana.¿No es divertido?-.Sus colmillos,hambrientos,inundaron en la carnosa piel,llenándose enseguida de la poca vida que quedaba en aquel ser vivo-.Ahora...él es quien lo posee...Yo,ya no tengo más que ofrecerte..._

_Su boca se llevó la última gota de vida que surcaba por aquellas venas,ahora llenas de muerte.Dejó caer con suavidad el brazo y frunció los labios.Debía averiguar quién lo poseía ahora._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**A**mbas mujeres suspiraron,para mirarse extrañadas.La noche había terminado por caer y ahora,dedicaban un tiempo de tranquilidad a su día agotador.Sakuno acavaba de llegar,mientras que Tomoka,la cual había terminado por preparar la cena,mostrando así su experiencia en ese arte,simplemente había llegado dos horas antes.

-¿Te fue bien?-Preguntó Tomoka finalmente-.Espero que Tezuka no te echara de mala manera.

-¡No!-Exclamó Sakuno-.Perdona por no haberte dicho,pero sí que me han contratado.Hoy mismo entregé un trabajo.

-¡Eso es genial!-Exclamó la dueña del hogar sonriendo-.¡Es fantástico!

-Sí-.Respondió a su alegría Sakuno-.Mas ahora,tengo un compañero-.Murmuró-.Jamás lo e hecho de ese modo.Espero caerle bien y no tener ningún percanze.

-¡Claro que no!Además,ya verás...

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su conversación.Tomoka fue la encargada de abrir la puerta,seguida por una preocupada Sakuno,la cual ahogó un grito de asombro.

-Sakuno-chan,¿lo conoces?-Preguntó Tomoka señalando al visitante.

-¡Kikumaru!-Exclamó acercándose hasta él-.¿Ocurrió algo?

-Sakuno,tenemos que darnos prisa,enseguida-.Habló atropelladamente el pelirojo-.¡Tengo un bombazo!¡Vamos!

Casi sin darle tiempo a cojer sus cosas,Eiji arrastró a la joven al exterior,perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.Tomoka sonrió,llevándose un dedo hasta los labios.

-Que hombre tan atractivo,Sakuno-Chan...Haber cómo os va...

**XxxxxxxxX**

**S**us manos se movían nerviosamente,a la vez que sus pasos no podían detenerse.Sus piernas amenazaban con ceder y en un momento en falso,unas fuertes manos retuvieron su caida.Volvió sus verdosos ojos,chocando contra los negros,vidriosos de igual forma que los suyos.Estaba claro.En todo el lugar,los únicos que sentían realmente la muerte de Raúl Amorós,eran ellos dos.

-Kaidoh...muchas gracias...

-No es nada,Akesha.Deberías de descansar,por favor...

-No puedo-.Negó apartándose necesariamente de él-.No puedo descansar...mi padre...¿Cómo ha podido ser?

-Estaba viejo-.Susurró roncamente el Egiptólogo-.Todos los seres humanos llegan a una etapa final en sus vidas.La muerte es la de todos.

Akesha le miró con los ojos amenzadores de lágrimas.Ignorando a todos los presentes,se acercó hasta el hombre frente a ella,reposando su cabeza sobre el expuesto pecho y los brazos de Kaidoh la abrazaron con suma delicadeza.En ese momento,el cuerpo inerte de su padre,era sacado del lugar,dentro de un pequeño ataúl de madera caoba.Akesha se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del hombre frente a ella,llorando desconsoladamente.

Kaidoh frunció las cejas,al momento en que dos personas se acercaron hasta el lugar.

-Somos del periódico Lars,nos gustaría mucho darle el pésamen,señora Amorós-.Habló un hombre pelirojo,seguido de una reverencia de una mujer castaña-.Pero...también,en medio este dolor,quisieramos entrevistarla.

-¡Serán!-Exclamó Kaoru.

-Espera-.Le tranquilizó Akesha-.Será un placer,por favor,síganme...

Kaidoh la miró confuso,para centrar sus ojos en la joven que la acompañaba.Si sus ojos no le engañaban,el colgante que portaba en su cuello,¿no era idéntico a las extrañas letras dibujadas en la solapa del libro?

¿Resultaría buena,al final,aquella entrevista?¿Estaba predestinado ese encuentro?

_Continuará..._

**Bueno,hasta aquí este capítulo n.n.Me quedó larguitoXD.Espero que les guste.Todavía quedan muchas cosas para explicar,juju.Siento las faltas en este capitulo,XD,pero desgraciadamente mi adorado diccionario fue secuestradoTOTpersona cruelT.T¡Devuélvemelo!T.T**

**Bueno,ahora mi responde a estas extraordinarias personas que me siguen n//n.¡Muchas gracias!**

**gaara.maniaka**:¡¡Wolita!!Me alegra que también leas este fic n/n.O.o..¿no te pareció interesante?T.TBueno,puede ser XD.Estos capítulos igual serán sosos u.u.Pero es trama,como se suele llamarXD.De veras que muchas gracias por leer n/n.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡¡Wolita!!:3¡¡Gracias a ti también por leer!! nOn.¡¡A mi también me encantan los vampiros!!nOn¡Los adoro!XD.Desde peque n/n.Al fin Momo y Ann se conocieron,aunque lo pilló en medio de XD.Sí,Horio era el medio para que se conocieran n.n.Si todos están enlazados,juju.Pues el encuentro entre ellos...creo que entrará en el tercer capítulo,si no,en el cuartoXD.Es que todavía queda n.n.¡Estoy deseando que ocurra O//O...¡y eso que soy la escritoraXD!.El de dobles al final lo continuaré.Solo que cambié la trama n.n.PacienciaXD.

**Arihdn**i:¡Un placer que también lo leas n/n!Ya sé,ya séXD,Los errores ú.ú.Si es que me emociono y me cueloXD.Pero intento estar atenta n.n.Lo que pasa es que escribo medio sobando sobre el ordenador y se resbalan los dedosXD.Te aseguro que será lujorioso,o al menos,sensual n/n.Me encanta hacer vampiros sensuales,aunque tengo la mala idea(y lo siento por quien no le guste el yaoi u//u)pero,siempre tengo en mente a un vampiro realmente sensual,tanto,que atrae hasta los hombre más hetereos,como ha pasado en este capi con Raúl Amorós n.n.Sí,con Tezuka ya lo sabía que era apellido y no nombre.Si te refieres durante la conversación entre los primos,es que se llaman así aposta n.nU.Aunque igual me equivoqué y puse Kunimitsu,si fue así,no era mi intenciónT.TSe me coló.O//O,a mi me gustaría mucho poder hablar contigo n/n.Pero no sé si tu querrásT.T.Cuídate mucho n.n.

**debi:¡**Me alegra verte por aqui n/n!¡Me alegra que te guste!n//n¡Oh!No,entendiste mal n.n.No son tres capitulos.Son tres sagas vampíricas,escritas por mi n.n.Cada una se enlaza un poco con la anterior,pero casi nadaXD.O al menos,eso intentaré ú.ù.¡Muchas gracias por tu rw!¡Muchas gracias por leer!¡Muchas gracias por estar ahí y apoyarme!n.n.¡Cuídate mucho tu también,por favor!

** De verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo n.n. y la paciencia que tienen conmigo y leer algo tan maloXD.Prometo esforzarme,de verdad.Bueno,ahora ya hasta el próximo capítulo n.n.Si les sigue gustando n.n.**

** No pido mucho n.n.Solo cinco o seis Rw para continuar n/n...Es broma,aunque ya saben que yo siempre actualizo pronto T.TMe lo merecería no?TOT.**

**Broma bromita n.n.**

**Un beso y a cuidarse,que el invierno nos mira desde la esquina¬¬.**

**Chia.**


	3. enlace

**¡¡Wolita!!¡Ya regrese con otro nuevo capi n.n.Las cosas se lian más XD.Espero que este capítulo les guste n.n.Ya queda menos para los momentos RyoSaku nOn.Pero todavía quedaXD.Bueno,a ello n.n.**

_**Autora:**Chia-uchiha_

_**título:**La llamada del vampiro._

**Capítulo tercero:**

**_Enlace_.**

**Era** increible.Las ventas habían aumentado en ese día.Las máquinas continuaban imprimiendo más y más periódicos,incluidas las hojas del día siguiente.Y todo,por una sola noticia.Era el único periódico en toda la ciudad,que había sacado aquella triste novedad:La muerte de Raúl Amorós.Era un hombre realmente importante,y no era de extrañar que todo el mundo quisiera saber por qué y cómo había muerto.Por supuesto que había sido un golpe increible,pese a que el hombre estaba ya anciano,podría haber muerto mucho más tarde,y no tan pronto.

Sin embargo,lo que le preocupaba a Kunimitsu Tezuka,no era exactamente la muerte de ese hombre,si no,la figura que se encontraba ahora frente a él.Kaidoh Kaoru.Hacía años que no lo veía y ahora,precisamente en ese momento,estaba en su despacho.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos,Kaidoh.

-Lo sé-.Suspiró el hombre más joven-.Siento no haber venido mucho antes y venir justamente en este momento.

-Un momento triste para tí-.Recordó Tezuka-.Te doy mi pésamen.

-Gracias-.Agradeció Kaidoh suspirando-.Pero lamentableme,no vengo por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero pedirte información-.Rogó el egiptólogo-.Quiero hablar con una de tus trabajadoras.

-Esto es nuevo-.Murmuró sorprendido el director-.Solo tengo una trabajadora,si es que estamos hablando en femenino-.Sonrió.

-Así es-.Afirmó Kaoru-.Quiero poder hablar con tu periodista.

-Pues ahora mismo no está-.Informó Tezuka mirando el reloj-.Seguramente,hasta por la tarde,ni ella ni Eiji vendrán.

-Pues entonces,le puedes entregar mi tarjeta y decirle que me llame,¿por favor?-.Preguntó-.Dale este mensaje:"Necesito tu colgante".

-¿Su colgante?-Preguntó extrañado Kunimitsu-.¿Por qué precisamente un colgante?

-Porque me hace falta para una de mis investigaciones,Tezuka-.Respondió Kaidoh suspirando-.Tu chica me es muy importante.

-No digas eso como si fuera mi amante-.Reprochó un Kunimitsu avergonzado.

-¿Eso estaría mal?Ya estás en edad para casarte...

-No quiero tener después que divorciarme,como te pasó a ti,Kaoru-.Se burló divertido-.Es más,creo que la soltería está verdaderamente bien.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Por cierto,hablando de eso...justamente te puedo dar una pequeña revelación de la joven que buscas...

-¿Cuál?

-Vive con tu ex...

**XxxxxxX**

**-¡**Perdón,Kikumaru!-Exclamó una nerviosa Sakuno-.Me quedé dormida.Fue sin querer...no escuché el despertador y mi hermana tuvo que zarandearme muchas veces...

-No pasa nada,tranquila-.Sonrió el pelirojo-.Yo también me suelo dormir.

Pero Sakuno,estaba realmente preocupada.Siempre tenía los mismos sueños y pese a que antes le molestaba que los cortaran,el de anoche,fue más intenso,tanto,que no podía ni despertar.En él,volvía a volar por los cielos,con el mismo hombre,con la misma sensualidad.Solo que esta vez,vió algo que debió de aterrarle,sin embargo,no fue así.Aquel misterioso hombre,había clavado en su cuello,dos perlados colmillos,absorviendo su sangre y a la vez,llenándola de placer.¡Dios!Era tan embriagante,que era una suave sensación.Estaba sintiendo tanto,como si fuera real,que no podía despertar.Así que tuvo que recibir una buena ducha de agua fria en su rostro y una mirada llena de miedo por parte de su hermana.

Aquello ya era algo normal.Desde que tenía uso de razón,sus sueños eran esos.Aquel hombre estaba junto a ella,bailando incansablemente,liberándola de su dolor en vida.Era un mero refugio para sus malestares del día a día.Jamás se lo contó a nadie.Seguramente,pensarían que estaba realmente loca.Además de que sus sueños,aunque fuera egoista,los quería para ella sola.

-Sakuno-.La llamó Eiji de golpe-.¿De verdad no pasa nada porque terminemos la entrevista hoy?

-Akesha Amorós nos dijo que solo nos haría una nueva entrevista a nosotros-.Declaró sonriente-.No podemos negarnos.Es nuestro trabajo.

-No me refería a eso...-Susurró-.Es que...¿No crees que esa joven es extraña?

-No,para nada.Yo la encuentro realmente hermosa.

-Pues por eso mismo-.Murmuró avergonzado-.¡Quiero decir...!Que...¿Por qué solo nos permite a nosotros entrevistas,cuando muchos otros periódicos están intentándolo?

-No lo sé-,contestó escondiendo un bostezo entre sus manos-.Quizás tiene confianza con el jefe.

Eiji la observó por un instante,hasta que encontró lo que veía tan extraño en ella.

-Sakuno-.Murmuró-.¿Ayer tenías dos lunares en el cuello?

La chica se quedó estática.Llevó una temblorosa mano hasta su cuello.Dos marcas circulares se podían notar perfectamente.¿Aquello no había sido un sueño?¡Tenía que serlo!Pero si lo era,¿¡por qué tenía dos marcas en esa misma zona!?

-Esto...sí,resulta que tengo dos lunares...Que gracia,¿Verdad?-Finjió-.Pero ahora,al trabajo.

**XxxxxxX**

**Aquella** noche había sido realmente extraña.Aceptó una reunión con dos periodistas del Lars,y además,¿había cometido un grave error?

_**Flas back.**_

_-Gracias por quedarte hasta el final,Kaidoh-.Agradeció Akesha con una reverencia._

_-Tranquila-,contestó el hombre-.Lo e hecho con mucho gusto.Además,no quería que pasaras por esto sola.Akesha...tu ahora estás sola...¿Eres consciente de ello?_

_-Sí,por supuesto que lo soy-.Protestó la joven-.No hace falta que me lo recuerdes... _

_-No era mi intención...lo siento..._

_Akesha sonrió.¿Acaso creía que no era obvio para ella el dolor que reflejaba su rostro?Kaidoh estaba realmente dolido por la muerte de su padre,Raúl Amorós.Se notaba mucho.Su voz era quebrada,su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos también.Su rostro era la viva imagen del dolor aguantado.Si no fuera posible saberlo,juraría que cuando llegara a su casa,el hombre lloraría._

_Sostuvo las manos masculinas entre las suyas,en un apretón mútuo,con delicadeza.Realmente debía de estar horrible.Las lágrimas habrían dejado marcas en su piel y ojos.Una de las manos masculinas liberó su agarre,para rozar una solitaria y triste lágrima.¿Fue aquello lo que mostró su deseo?No lo sabía,sin embargo,sí sintió los poderosos labios masculinos sobre los suyos,en un tierno beso,el cual,fue roto por mismo que lo comenzó._

_-Yo...lo siento...Akesha...lo siento._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Después de aquello,Kaidoh se marchó rápidamente.Ni siquiera había telefoneado,por supuesto,ella tampoco.¿Qué podría decir que no fuera que lo repitiera una vez más?Tenía que reconocerlo,aquel hombre la atraía desde el primer momento en que lo vió.Sin embargo,por respeto a su padre,no osó ni siquiera mirarlo.¿Cómo habría reaccionado su anciano progenitor?Él deseaba que se casara con alguien en quien confiara.Por supuesto,Kaidoh también lo era,pero Amorós tenía las ideas algo idealizadas.Creía que si uno de sus trabajadores terminaba distrayéndose con alguien como ella,jamás volvería a ser un buen trabajador.Por esa misma razón,ella dejó de asistir a las excavaciones.Seguramente,Kaidoh no se daría cuenta de ello,pues él estaba casado.

Las de vuelta que daba la vida.Ahora él era un hombre soltero y respetado,mientras que ella era la rica egipcia que podría casarse con quien quisiera,sin tener que esperar nada por su padre.

-Señora-.La llamó uno de los sirvientes-.Los periodistas han llegado.

-Ahora mismo los atenderé.Que pasen al salón.

-Sí,señora.

Rápidamente,la mujer Egipcia,terminó por arreglarse.Realmente había aceptado aquella reunión,porque la joven que la entrevistaba,tenía un aura parecida,al libro que Kaidoh se llevó.Quería averiguar más y ella,seguramente sabría.

**XxxxxxX**

**Sentía** ese dulce sabor en sus labios.Saliba mezclada con la dulzor de la sangre.Llevó su mano derecha hasta sus labios,rozándolos con delicadeza.Aquel sueño no podía ser real.Si lo hubiera sido,el destino se le estaba escapando de las manos.Fuji tendría razón.Su libro había sentido a su dueño.Dos dueños en un mismo libro.Sin embargo,aquello no era bueno.Había estado apunto de matar a la persona humana que no dejaba de proteger durante años y años.Desde que había abierto los ojos,hacía ya quinientos años,estaba buscando algo por encontrar y un día,la encontró a ella.

En sus sueños,una niña pequeña,humana,lloraba desconsoladamente.Su cuerpo por propia inercia,se acercó hasta ella,arodillándose a su lado y acariciando los largos cabellos castaños.Aquellas saladas lágrimas que rozaron su lengua,jamás se mostraron más en sus sueños.Lentamente,aquella joven comenzó a crecer,lo que afirmaba su condición humana.A medida que pasaba el tiempo,sus sueños se convirtieron en meros rituales de baile sensual,hasta que esa noche,despertó con aquel dulce sabor en sus labios.Había atravesado la linea de la realidad y sus instintos se clavaron en la piel suave y elástica bajo sus afilados colmillos.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron incorporarse.Su olfato ya sabía quien era,lo que no entendía,era qué hacía ahí.

-Pasa.

-¿Por qué me has mandado llamar?

Ryoma frunció los párpados.¿Tanto le había afectado el sabor de esa sangre que olvidaba hasta sus planes?Razón por la cual Momoshiro se encontraba frente a su habitación,cerrando la puerta tras él y tanteando el terreno en la oscuridad.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablé de un libro?-Preguntó alertando al joven de su localización.

-Sí...

-Bien-,continuó de forma indiferente-.Pues,ese libro,ha llegado hasta esta ciudad.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?¿Crees que puede estar en una biblioteca?

-No-.Negó el vampiro divertido de la torpeza del humano ante él-.No se encuentra en uno de esos lugares.Está en una casa particular.Primeramente,se encontraba en manos de Raúl Amorós...

Un silencio inundó la habitación,hasta que el ruido de algo caerse llegó dentro de todo aquel silencio,lo rompió.Ryoma sonrió de forma orgullosa.Momoshiro había comprendido rápidamente la situación.

-Tu...lo matastes...

-Así es...Aunque yo lo llamo alimentarme.

-Era un anciano-.Murmuró cansado el abogado.

-Estaba apunto de morir de todas formas-.Suspiró Ryoma-.Los humanos teneis ciertas ideas en la cabeza,que no logro comprender del todo.¿Es mejor morir de un ataque al corazón,que de forma placentera?

-¿Placentera que te desangren?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Takeshi.

-Sexo-.Respondió sonriendo pícaramente el vampiro-.La sensación que se tiene,es como si estuvieras teniendo una buena sesión de sexo.Aunque jamás lo entenderás si no lo pruebas.

-Te agradecería que al menos fuera una mujer para hacer eso-.Le detuvo Momoshiro alzando una mano-.Aunque ya encontré a la humana que deseo.

-¿Te has enamorado?

-Posiblemente-.Respondió algo avergonzado el hombre-.Quizás algún día te la presente...aunque pensándolo bien,no.Eres capaz de seducirla y darle un mordisco.

-Solo le daría lo que tu no puedes hacer...

-¡Oh,venga ya!-Exclamó Takeshi poniéndose en pie-.Dime como es ese maldito libro y si alguna vez lo veo,te diré dónde está.

-Es como un libro cualquiera,solo que es negro,con dos plumas negras gravadas en la solapa,junto a letras de oro.

-¿Qué pone esas letras?

-Ningún humano,por ahora,será capaz de leerlo-.Rebeló Ryoma con una sonrisa triunfal-.Así que no serviría de nada que te lo dijiera.

-Prueba a ver.¿Qué dice?

-..."La llamada".

_**XxxxxxX**_

**Dejó** con suavidad la taza de té sobre la mesa de su pequeño salón.Suspiró,intentando retener las risas descontroladas que momentos antes estaba soltando felizmente.Frente a ella,sentada en uno de sus blancos sofares,Tomoka sorvía tranquilamente de su taza humeante.Estaba totalmente orgullosa ante ella.

-Te lo juro,Ann-,Continuó-.No soporto que te tratara de esa forma,por eso,se la armé en la oficina.Ojalá aprenda.

-Algo así me imaginé-.Murmuró la castaña clara-.Porque me llamó esta mañana para volver a encontrarnos.Decía algo de volver a tratar el precio.

-Ese cobarde-.Suspiró Osakada-.Realmente es un cobarde.Le dije que te había mandado a uno de los mejores abogados y corrió con el rabo entre las patas.¡Cobarde!

-¡Y menudo abogado que te buscas,querida!-Exclamó Ann recordando su encuentro.

-No sé por qué lo dices...-Respondió confusa la visita-.Yo no le he visto nada malo.

-Bueno...-Ann volvió a tomar con firmeza su taza de té,llevándola hasta sus labios y degustando el sabor dulce de aquella mezcla.Suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga-.¿Te parece poco que me lo encontrara en medio de un ataque de pasión con su secretaria?

-¡No!-Exclamó divertida Tomoka.Fanática de los muchos cotilleos,eso era lo malo de esa mujer-.¿En el despacho?

-Sí,como te digo-.Prosiguió la anfitriona-.Y después me habló con total normalidad,como si jamás les hubiera visto.¡Incluso tuvo el descaro de invitarme a tomar algo!

-¿Aceptastes?-Preguntó aún más divertida Osakada,al momento en que las mejillas de Ann se tornaban carmesí.

-¡Por supuesto que no!No me gustan los hombres de esa forma.

-Igual consigues cambiarle-.Opinó Tomoka señalando una fotografía-.Tu hermano es un buen ejemplo.Su mujer lo cambió totalmente.

-A peor-.Murmuró Ann en un suspiro-.De todas maneras,no sé qué haré con esto de la editorial.Si se arregla de esta forma,no creo que sea necesario volver a necesitar los servicios de el señor Momoshiro.

Tomoka la miró atentamente,mientras que Ann,recojía la vandeja con las cosas preparadas para el té de esa tarde.Suspiró y llevó una mano hasta uno de sus rizados cabellos,enrrollando sus dedos divertidamente.Desde que conocía a Ann,tras su anterior vida,jamás la había vuelto a ver con un hombre.Seguramente,sería una de las muchas solteronas codiciadas.Quizás,ese mujeriego de Momoshiro fuera el esclavo que necesitaba para romper eso.

-Por cierto,Ann-.Explicó-.Se me olvidó decirtelo.Verás,la semana que viene será mi cumpleaños y he decidido hacer una fiesta.Claro está,estás invitada.Me alegraría mucho que vinieras.

-¡Oh,Tomoka!-Exclamó con tristeza la joven-.¡Ya sabes que no tengo pareja para poder ir a los bailes!

-¡Yo tampoco!¡Y soy quien la da!-Rió Tomoka divertida-.Tampoco está tan mal.El caso es que será dentro de tres dias,en mi casa.¡Por favor,ven!

_**XxxxxxX**_

**Lina** revisó una y otra vez los documentos.Era imposible lo que veía.Tenía que existir alguna clase de error,pero no parecía ser así.Si lo hubiera,Kunimitsu se abría puesto en contacto con ella,una reunión o cualquier cosa.Pero también la molestaba fervientemente que no le comentara sus cosas.¿Acaso no eran socios?¿O es que no soportaba ni mirarla?Desde que tenía uso de razón habían estado juntos,ahora,no iba a alejarse de él por nada del mundo,sobretodo,por el hecho de estar enamorada .

-Kunimitsu-.Le llamó antes de entrar en el despacho-.Quiero hablar contigo.

Al abrir la puerta,se encontró de frente a Kikumaru Eiji.Era la persona que menos le gustaba.Siempre tan sonriente y infantil.Pero no era el pelirojo el que llamó su atención,si no,la única fémina que había,aparte de ella.Una joven de aspecto encantador,pero de timidez increible.Era imposible que gracias a ella,las cuentas no le salieran.

-Perdona,Lina-.La sacó del tranze Tezuka-.Ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki,la nueva periodista.

-Ya sé-,contestó finjiendo molestia-.Gracias a ella,ha crecido nuestros intereses y no me has dicho nada-.Protestó.

-¡Lo siento,lo siento!-Se disculpó el director-.Esta misma tarde tenía pensado pedir una reunión-,Comentó-.Además de que tenemos la entrevista del siglo.

-¡Sí,sí!-Exclamó Eiji abrazando a Sakuno-.¡Eso es cierto!

-Eiji-.Exclamó riendo la joven-.Me aplasta...

-¡Oh,perdona!

-¡Eiji Kikumaru!-Exclamó Lina-.Haz el favor de comportarte,estás en el trabajo,no en una sucia calle.

Eiji apartó la mirada,a la vez que apretó los dientes.

-Lo siento.Discúlpeme,jefa.

-Eso está mejor-.Murmuró Lina-.Tezuka,más te vale que sepas algún buen restaurante para llevarme esta noche.Allí,hablaremos de todo.

Sí.Esa noche aclararía sus sentimientos sobre su primo mayor.Le gustaba desde que eran pequeños,no podía evitarlo para nada.Y sabía de sobras que Tezuka también sentía algo por ella.Lo notaba en sus gestos,su mirada,su preocupación.Todavía quedaba algo en él de esa noche especial.Aquella noche loca de besos entre adolescentes.

-Lina-.La llamó Tezuka-.Esta noche en el Palace Hotel.Allí hablaremos.Pero antes de eso...-Llevó un dedo hasta sus gafas,subiéndolas con sumo cuidado-,creo que deberías de disculparte con Eiji.Es un trabajador,no una persona que no pueda hablar.Eso ya es pasarse.

-Tezuka-.Murmuró Eiji-.No tiene importancia.

-Eiji-.Le llamó Lina seria-.Perdona.

Tezuka sonrió.Aquella sonrisa que solo ponía cuando ella accedía a algo mandado por él.Aquella sonrisa que solo quería para ella.Para nadie más.

**_XxxxxX_**

**Frotó** sus negros cabellos con suavidad,enredando sus dedos en ellos,mientras que continuaba intentando descifrar aquellas doradas letras.Había estado desde la noche anterior,nada más ver a esa joven con el colgante,decidió ponerse a ello.Sin embargo,nada.No existía ese idioma.Había ya buscado en todos los diccionarios que conocía,sin resultado alguno.Había hablado con todos los traductores que conocía y nada.El resultado siempre era nulo:Aquella lengua era inventada.

El resultado,fue abandonar la perseverancia por la portada y adentrarse en las páginas interiores,aunque si no entendía nada del exterior,¿Cómo hacerlo en el interior?Aunque tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo.Así pues,abrió finalmente las hojas cerradas.Justo al momento en que posaba sus ojos sobre la página ante él,el timbre de su puerta sonó,rompiendo la calma que siempre terminaba acompañándole.

Suspiró y se dirijió hasta el lugar que daba entrada hasta su hogar.

-Buenas noches,Kaidoh.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí,Momoshiro?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Vengo a traerte nuevas noticias de tu caso y además,ha darte mi pésamen,y también...¡A invitarte a una fiesta!

-Pídeselo a una mujer-.Le cortó asperamente el hombre.

-¡Qué más quisiera yo!Pero déjame contarte a dónde es...

-No me interesa-.Interrumpió Kaidoh molesto-.Tengo trabajo como para ir de fiestas.

-¡Oh,ya lo creo que puedes ir,querido amigo,te sorprenderás!

Kaidoh suspiró,cediendo a que su amigo y abogado,se adentrara en su casa.Tras cerrar la puerta,le señaló el lugar al cual quería regresar,con la idea de pasar claramente de las palabras de su visitante y seguir centrándose en el libro misterioso.Nada más entrar en la sala,Momoshiro dejó caer sobre uno de los sofares su malentín,poniendo rumbo hasta su mueble bar.

-Sírveme otra a mi,por favor-.Pidió Kaidoh llevándo su mano hasta una pequeña lámpara,la cual encendió-.¿Qué era eso que me estabas diciendo?

-¡Ah,sí!El lugar de la fiesta...  
-Me refería a lo del señor Amorós.

-Te recuerdo que ahora forma parte para la señora Amorós hija.

-Lo sé-.Suspiró el Egiptólogo-.Es demasiado.Seguiré llevándolo yo.A menos que me dé una patada.

-¡No creo que te eche así como así!-Exclamó en una fuerte risa el abogado,a la vez que le entregaba una copa de wiski-.La realidad,es que al principio pensé que el estúpido del abogado contrario,tenía algún as en la manga,pero no era así.¡No puedo creerme que realmente sea tan solicitado!

-Te recuerdo que tu lo eres más,por eso estás de trabajo hasta las orejas.

-No eres el mejor para decirmelo-.Sonrió molesto,a la vez que dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre un sofá.Sus ojos se encontraron con el objeto que su amigo intentaba volver a investigar,abriéndose de sobremanera-.Oye,¿de dónde has sacado ese libro?

-¿Este?-Preguntó Kaoru sorprendido-.Era una de las pertenencías de Amorós.Antes de morir me lo entregó para que lo descifrara,pero me es imposible.Las letras que aparecen tan solo en la portada,son inexistentes.

-Por mera casualidad...-.Preguntó llevándose la copa hasta los labios-.¿No serán letras de color oro?

-Lo son-.Respondió confuso Kaidoh,a la vez que imitaba a su compañero-.Son de oro y la portada es totalmente negra.Akesha dijo que no le gustaba nada.Y por sus venas corre sangre de personas con mucho instinto para las cosas...¿Cómo decirlo?-Tanteó el terreno durante un momento,hasta que sonrió-.Sobrenaturales.

-Y que lo digas,amigo-.Murmuró Momoshiro impactado-.¿Desde cuando me has dicho que tienes el libro?

-Pues justamente lo recibí el día en que el anciano murió.

-¡Oh,por dios,Kaidoh!-Exclamó alarmado Takeshi-.¡De todas las personas del mundo tenías que tenerlo tu!

-¿El libro?

-¡Sí!-.Momoshiro señaló nerviosamente el objeto,para dar otro sorbo de su copa-.Ese libro...traerá maldiciones.Seguro.Lo sé.

-¿Es que lo conoces de anterioridad?

-Solo escuché hablar de cosas sin importancia-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.Creo que deberías de tirarlo y centrarte en otra cosa.¿Por qué no regresas a Egipto,dejas el libro y te buscas una esposa nueva?

-Lo siento,pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer eso-.Rehusó el hombre sonriendo-.Me temo que hasta que no termine con esto,no podré relajarme.

-¡Al menos disfruta de la fiesta!

Kaidoh suspiró.Se frotó la cara nerviosamente,a la vez que apagó la lámpara junto a él,y se acercó hasta su amigo.

-¿En qué lugar se celebrará?

-En casa de tu ex...-Murmuró pícaramente.

-¿En casa de Osakada?

-¿Ahora se llama así?

-No me piques,-avisó molesto el egiptólogo-.Momoshiro,creo que por una vez,me vas a servir de algo.Iré a esa fiesta.Espero encontrarme con una persona...

Continuará...

**¡Chan,chan,chan!¿Qué planeará Kaidoh?¿Qué será lo que oculta Eiji?¿Seguirá teniendo sueños extraños Sakuno?¿Tomoka se saldrá con la suya?¿Qué pasará cuando encuentre a su ex-marido en su casa?¡Todo eso y más en el próximo!n.n.¡Si es que les sigue gustando n.n!**

**debi:¡**De nuevo gracias por leer!!:3¡Y por seguir todos mis fics!!nOn.¡Eso me hace muy feliz,de verdad!Pues el RyoSaku saldrá pronto,tranquila n.n.No te preocupes que será esa pareja adorada(por ti,por mi y por muchosXD)Exactamente no puedo decirte cuando comenzará,pero si te fijas,en este ha habido :"3.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡¡Me alegra que te gusta:3!!¡Aquí otro capítulo n.n.!Espero que también te gustara n.n.Sí,ese encuentro le dió mala reputación a Momo y más acción a Ann para sus novelasXD.Sip n.n.Fuji también es un vampiro n.n.Pero su papel por ahora solo es nombrado,ya saldrá,no te preocupes n.n.¡No!Momo no es vampiro n.n.Si lo que te preocupa es por qué está con Ryoma sin serlo,eso saldrá también más adelante n.n.Sípi.Mi intenta actualizar pronto siempre n.n.Porque no me gusta dejaros con las ganasXD.Bueno,solo un poquito,pero no soy tan malaXD.¡Gracias por tu apoyo n/n!¡Mi ser feliz!

**gaara.maniaka**:O.o...¿Cómo que más RyoSaku luego?mi no entendióXD.Pero bueno,XD.Claro que habrá n.n.Jajajaa,lo de Tezuka y Sakuno lo dejo en misterio ,jujuju.¿A que te refieres con más acción?O.o

**Arashi Shinomori**:Me alegro que te atrayera n.n.¡Y que te guste,por supuesto!n. son tres sagas de vampiros,aunque no se unan entre ellas mucho,pues espero que guste n.n.Sí,te entiendo con eso de los bocetosXD.No soy muy buena escritora,pero quiero poner todo mi punto en intentarlo n.n.Ásí que espero no defraudarte n.n.Tranquila,tranquila,que habrá RyoSaku,XD.Dadles tiempo u,u.Que si los demás no mueven la salsa,ellos ni se conoceránXD.Pos mi ya actualizo n.n.Un besito también para tin.n.

** Bueno,esta vez igual pareció que me tardé más,pero es que siempre actualizo cuando veo que hay al menos cuatro o cinco rw n.n.También por el apoyo que tengo de vosotras n.n.¡Qué sois estupendas!nOn.Ahora ya,nada más que decir,más que hasta el próximo capítulo n.n.Besitos n.n.**

**Chia.**

**Pd:Como siempre,sé que soy pesada,pero...¡¡Cuídense!!¡Y déjense cuidar!:3**


	4. La fiesta del encuentro

**NyaT.TMi tristeT.TSolo dos apoyosT.TNadie me quiereT.TPero bueno u.u. No pude resistirmeXD.Terminé este capi y quería subirlo antes de tiempo n.n.Espero les guste más n.n.Creo que me quedó interesante,así que espero comentT.T**

_**Autora:**Chia-uchiha_

_**título:**La llamada del vampiro._

**_Capítulo cuatro:_La fiesta del encuentro.**

**Sakuno** miró atentamente a la nerviosa mujer que subía y bajaba por toda la casa.Desde que le había dicho que pensaba hacer una fiesta especial,el lugar se había convertido en un lugar casi imposible de estar.

-¿¡Qué te parece,Sakuno!?-Exclamó Tomoka con diversas bebidas en sus manos-.¿Cuál elijirias?

-¿Me preguntas a mi que no bebo?-Preguntó incrédula la castaña.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Tomoka-.¡Tienes razón!Entonces...¿Qué podría hacer?

-¿Por qué no pones las dos?Igual a una persona no le gusta la otra y prefiere esa-.Indicó la joven,señalando una de ellas.

Tomoka suspiró,poniendo una de sus manos sobre su mejilla derecha.Sakuno sonrió.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?-Preguntó-.¿Es que planeas algo?

-¡Me calastes!-Exclamó sonriendo Tomoka-.¿Recuerdas a Ann?

-Sí-.Respondió Sakuno.

-Pues verás...quiero darle la oportunidad de conocer el amor.

-¿El amor?

-Sí-.Afirmó Tomoka acercándose a ella-.Verás,resulta que ha conocido a mi abogado,¿recuerdas que se lo pasé?

-Sí.

-Bien,pues parece que el chico a calado demasiado en su corazón,pero la pobre no puede desacerse del pasado.Yo creo que ese hombre,será el mejor para ella.

-¿Por eso la celebración?-Preguntó Sakuno con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Tomoka,tu cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos meses.

-Bueno,bueno-.Se rió la mayor-.De todas maneras,Sakuno.¿No crees que deberías de invitar a alguien?

-No tengo ninguna amiga en esta ciudad-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros la periodista.

-¡No me refería a una amiga,Sakuno!-Exclamó divertida su hermana-.¡Si no a un hombre!Por ejemplo,el pelirojo que vino el otro día a buscarte.

-¿Eiji Kikumaru?-Preguntó confusa Sakuno-.No sé si él querría venir...

-Pruébalo-.Opinó Tomoka señalando el teléfono-.Es una buena oportunidad,para hacer amigos y,¿quién sabe?Quizás algún lige.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó avergonzada Sakuno-.Eiji no me gusta,Tomoka.Solo es un amigo.Pero de todas maneras,lo invitaré.

-Bueno,por algo se empieza-.Murmuró Tomoka-.¡Ahora,a terminar de preparar la fiesta cupido!

_**XxxxxxxX**_

**Un **traje nuevo de "Boss",negro.Una corbata roja y una camisa blanca.Terminó de peinarse ante el espejo,al momento en que el sonido de el timbre le sacó de su adorismo.

-¡Por fin llegas,Kaidoh!-Exclamó Momoshiro-.Has tardado demasiado.

-Lo siento,el tráfico-.Se disculpó el moreno-.Además,con este frio,da poco gusto de moverse-.Se quejó,frotando sus manos-.Bueno,¿vamos?Seguramente seremos los últimos.

-Te veo con demasiadas ganas por ir-.Se picó Momoshiro-.¿Tantas ansias tienes por encontrarte con tu ex?

-Nada que ver-,Contestó el Egiptólogo-.Deseo ver a su invitada.

Momoshiro iba a seguir con sus preguntas,sin embargo,el ruido de pasos en el piso superior,le alertó.

-Esto,Kaidoh,¿me esperas que subo a por mi abrigo?

-Claro-.Respondió este-.No tardes.

Con rápidos pasos,subió las escaleras,hasta llegar a la habitación correcta.Abrió la puerta y suspiró molesto,al cerrarla tras él.

-¿Por qué siempre entras cuando menos me lo espero?-Preguntó.

-Te recuerdo que tu mismo me distes permiso para entrar.

-¿De verdad existe el dicho de que si no se os invita no podeis entrar?.

-No-.Negó el visitante-.No es real.Podemos entrar perfectamente.Solo son dichos populares.¿Cómo te crees que nos alimentamos?

-Vosotros deciís alimentar,pero eso son asesinatos,al fin y al cabo-.Protestó el abogado-.Pero ya sé que ambos lo vemos de diferentes maneras,puesto que tu nos ves como un bufet libre.¡En fin!¿A qué has venido?

Ryoma sonrió,sentándose cómodamente sobre un sofá terroso.

-Has descubierto algo,¿verdad?-Preguntó alzando una ceja-.Tu sangre te delata.

-Sí,lo he descubierto.Sé quien tiene el libro.Pero es inconscientemente-.Rebeló.

-Inconsciente o no,el caso es que tiene algo que jamás debería de haber llegado hasta sus manos.

-¿Lo matarás?-Preguntó Momoshiro asustado.Kaidoh,era su amigo.

-Posiblemente-.Respondió indiferentemente el vampiro.

-Joder,Ryoma-.Suspiró Momoshiro-.¿No podrías no hacerlo?

-Explícate-.Ordenó el moreno.

-Quien tiene ahora el libro,es mi amigo.Y si no recuerdo mal,tu dijistes que había llegado sangre nueva a la ciudad.

-Ajá...

-Creo que él podrá llevarte hasta la sangre que buscas.¿No está relacionada con tu libro?-Al momento en que Ryoma afirmó con la cabeza,suspiró aliviado-.Entonces,deja que te guie hasta ella.Si no lo hace,mátalo.Pero si te guía hasta lo que quieres...No lo hagas.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue un simple silencio.¿Qué hacía haciendo pactos con un vampiro?Era como tenderle la mano al demonio,pero no quería ver sangre derramada.Al menos,no la de Kaidoh.Sabía perfectamente que aquellos dorados ojos estaban viendo cada movimiento de su sangre,corriendo frenéticamente por sus venas.Y lo peor de todo,si se lo proponía,aquel ser sería capaz de atraerlo.Cuando se lo proponía,era la mar de sensual y bello,tanto,que podría olvidarse de su condición por las mujeres y dejar que lo llevara más allá.Sin embargo,no estaba por la labor de ello.Kaidoh era una vida importante y tenía que rogar porque no la extinguiera.

-Que se desaga del libro-.Ordenó Ryoma-.Si no,tendré que matarlo.Amorós murió,por poseerlo demasiado tiempo,además de que ya estaba realmente viejo.Eso es todo.

En rápidos movimientos,aquel ser desapareció,justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió,dejando pasar a un preocupado,y a la vez,molesto,Kaoru.

-¿Te falta mucho?-Preguntó.

-No,ahora mismo estoy-.Respondió-.Vamos...

**XxxxxxX**

**Vestida** con un traje sumamente elegante,con joyas de acorde con el verdoso color de este,y por último,un toque de maquillaje sobre su blanca piel.Eso era todo lo que llevaba para aquella fiesta,a la cual,si no fuera por su amiga Tomoka,jamás habría asistido.Encima,todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar,eran realmente hermosas y lo suficientemente ricas,como para poder pasear aquellas enormes joyas y fantásticos vestidos.Sin embargo,sus azulados ojos se posaron sobre alguien realmente familiar.Ryuzaki Sakuno,la hermana pequeña de su amiga.

Esta,iba tan sencilla como ella,con un,para ella hermoso,vestido rojizo,pegado al pecho,mostrando sus delgadas caderas,y con un delicado vuelo.Joyas también sencillas y maquillaje invisible.Sin embargo,su acompañante era mejor que los que ella llevaba en ese momento,al menos,para su molesto parecer y en especial,por uno de ellos.

-¡Uaa!¡Cuanta gente!

-Momoshiro,comportate,por favor.

-¡Oh,Kaidoh eres un verdadero agua fiestas!-Se quejó el nombrado-.Tenemos que divertirnos.

-¿Quién diría que es un afamado abogado?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Ann Tachibana-.Eres demasiado ruidoso.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-.Sonrió Kaidoh-.Creo que hubiera sido mejor dejar al bebé en casa.

-¡Ey,ey,un momento!-Exclamó molesto Takeshi-.¡No hableis de mi como si no estuviera delante!

-Crio-.Dijeron a la vez Kaoru y Ann.

-Parece que os divertiís sin ni siquiera haber participado en la fiesta-.Murmuró Tomoka sonriiéndoles-.Pero me alegra saber que,Ann,tienes tan buenos guarda-espaldas-.Sonrió.

-¡Oh,solo nos encontramos en el aparcamiento!-Explicó Ann intentando evitar malos comentarios por parte de su amiga-.Nada más.

Tomoka sonrió.Sabía de sobras que su amiga jamás aceptaría haber estado cerca de figuras tan masculinas y bellas.Saludó a Momoshiro con una sonrisa,a la vez que entregó copas de champán a la pareja que tanto ansiaba mostrar.Se volvió hacia Kaidoh,el cual,desde que había hablado ella,estaba en completo silencio,con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-Cuanto tiempo,querido-.Saludó la castaña.

-Bastante-.Respondió él sonriendo de lado-.Quizás mucho.¿Te molesta que haya benido?

-No,para nada-Aclaró sonriendo la joven-.Al rebés.Tenía miedo de invitarte.Creí que igual te negarías,gritándome alguna cosa.

Una sonrisa de culpabilidad se creó en los labios masculinos,sin embargo,no duró demasiado.Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer que estaba buscando,bailando con alguien realmente familiar,y si no se equivocaba,se trataba de Eiji Kikumaru.Tomoka,experta en siempre descubrir lo que pensaba o miraba,sonrió.

-¿A que es bonita?-Preguntó pícaramente.

-Creo que te equivocas,Tomoka-.Se apresuró a negar el visitante-.Verás,me interesa por algo especial.Su colgante.

-¿El regalo de nuestro padre?-Exclamó Tomoka asombrada-.¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Bueno,¿por casualidad,sabrás lo que significa?Es realmente importante.

Tomoka se llevó un dedo hasta los labios,negando con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que nuestro padre era como tu,un hombre bastante culto en cuanto a historia se trataba,sin embargo,así como a mi me dejó un simple anillo,a Sakuno le dejó el colgante.Seguramente,ella sabrá la traducción.

-¿Te importaría presentármela?

Tomoka miró de reojo a la divertida pareja,que aún permanecía a su lado.Se agarró suavemente del brazo del moreno y caminó,guiándolo hasta el lugar donde Sakuno y Eiji hablaban animadamente e ignorando las miradas de socorro por parte de Ann.

-Sakuno-.Llamó Tomoka a su hermana-.Mira,quiero presentarte a alguien.

Sakuno y Eiji se acercaron.El pelirojo,nada más ver a Kaidoh,mostró una feliz sonrisa,estrechando la mano del hombre.

-¡Cuanto tiempo,Kaoru!-Exclamó Kikumaru.

-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó asombrada Tomoka.

-Sí-.Respondió el Egiptólogo con una sonrisa-.Ambos compartimos amistad por Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó sonriendo Tomoka.Se volvió hacia Sakuno y señaló con la mano a Kaidoh-.Te presento a mi ex marido,Sakuno,Kaoru Kaidoh.

Sakuno le miró atentamente,preguntándose dónde podría haberle visto,hasta el momento en que ambos estrecharon las manos,no recordó.

-¡Oh,ya sé!-Exclamó felizmente-.Usted estaba en casa de Amorós,el día que fuimos a entrevistarla-.Se llevó una mano hasta la boca,avergonzándose terriblemente-.¡Oh,por dios!¡Perdone mi falta de respeto!

-No,tranquila,mujer-.Sonrió el hombre-.La realidad es que desde ese día,tengo un especial interés por usted.

-¿Por mi?-Preguntó Sakuno asombrada,a la vez que llevó una delicada mano hasta su pecho-.No creo haber echo nada...-Buscó ayuda en los azulados ojos de Kikumaru,pero este había sido arrastrado por su hermana-...malo.

-¡Oh,le juro que no es malo!-Exclamó riendo Kaoru-.Es sobre su colgante-.Rebeló-.Me gustaría saber qué pone en él.

Sakuno llevó sus manos hasta el colgante,el cual,pendía de su cuello grácilmente.Suspiró y negó con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento,pero no sé lo que significa-.Respondió-.Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarle,pero no tengo idea.

Kaidoh suspiró,negando con la cabeza.Todas sus esperanzas habían terminado por los suelos y pisoteadas por un montón de pies.Todos aquellos,que sin saberlo,bailaban divirtiéndose.Los rojizos ojos le observaron con total preocupación.

-¿Por qué tanto interés,señor Kaidoh?-Preguntó Sakuno-.¿Es algo importante?

-Un libro-.Respondió el hombre,llevando la copa de champán que por fin había recordado,hasta sus labios-.Es un extraño libro que me entregó,justo el mismo día en que murió,el señor Amorós.Las letras que lleva grabadas en la portada,son idénticas a las que porta su colgante,señorita.

-¿Podría verlo?-Interrogó Sakuno esperanzada-.No es algo normal,pero verá...-.Miró a su alrededor,para cojer la mano del hombre y alejarse aún más-.Sé que esto que le voy a contar,será para llevarme hasta el manicómio,pero verá.Desde que llevo este colgante,tengo sueños extraños.

-¿Predicciones?-Preguntó Kaoru interesado.

-No-.Negó Sakuno seria-.Ninguna predicción.Todos sueños extraños,con una sola persona en ellos.Al principio creí que eran sueños de niña,el típico sueño de amor.Ya sabe,el príncipe azul y todo eso.

-¿Y no lo son?

-¿Usted cree...que si lo fueran,tendría esta marca en mi cuello,señor Kaidoh?

Lentamente,Sakuno descubrió el pañuelo que se había colocado,intentando por todos los medios,que nadie consiguiera ver las dos marcas en su piel.Kaoru llevó una de sus manos hasta los dos orificios,rozándolos.Sakuno emitió un leve gemido,al momento en que sus mejillas ardieron y su cuerpo se estremeció.Kaoru apartó la mano,enseguida,para sostener el cuerpo que parecía haber perdido toda la fuerza.

-Estas marcas...-Murmuró entrecortadamente la joven-.Desde que las tengo,no puedo controlar mi cuerpo.Cada vez que las rozo,algo extraño me sucede.

-Señorita-.Murmuró el hombre en su oido-.Las cosas que usted acaba de sentir,al menos conmigo,era como si estuviera practicando sexo con alguien.Siento ser tan rudo.Pero es la realidad.

La incomodidad llegó hasta ellos.Aquellas palabras eran demasiado para unas personas que recien se acavaban de conocer,pero Sakuno sabía que era cierto.Cada vez que la mano de un hombre rozaba esa parte,su sensualidad crecía,hasta el punto de desear yacer con él.Sin embargo,otra parte de su cuerpo se lo negaba con fuerza,la cual,terminaba cediendo ante ella,y recuperando su compostura.Además,no había que olvidar que tuviera tanta recuperación emocionalmente,pues su trabajo lo demandaba.

-Señor-.Murmuró la joven-.Me gustaría mucho poder ver su libro.Mañana ,¿le sabría mal que me pasara por su casa?

-Claro que no-.Negó el hombre liberándola del agarre-.Por favor,sería un honor para mi.

**-------------------------**

**En **otra parte de la fiesta,Ann continuaba junto a Momoshiro.Sin quererlo,se había visto envuelta en una conversación lo suficientemente interesante,como para prestarle atención al que tenía catalogado como pervertido.De todas formas,si lo pensaba bien,aquel hombre era soltero,sin ningún lazo importante,y por ello,tenía camino libre para poder tener los encuentros sexuales que deseara en ciertos momentos.Aunque no pensaba que fuera correcto tenerlos en su lugar de trabajo,por supuesto.

-Parece que la vida de abogado no es tan mala,después de todo-.Alabó la joven-.Parece que siempre tienes consas que contar.

-Bueno,todos los casos son realmente importantes.Siempre tengo trabajo.

-¿Y el descanso?-Preguntó asombrada-.Siempre hablas del trabajo,pero jamás de tus vacaciones.

-Bueno...-Llevó un canapé hasta su boca,comiéndolo tranquilimente,mientras que se encojía de hombros-.No tengo.

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo a nadie a quien llevar de vacaciones,por ello no suelo ir.

Ann le miró extrañada,por lo cual,él rió divertido.

-Quiero decir que no tengo ninguna novia para poder disfrutar juntos de unas vacaciones,o una familia.¿Entiendes?

-Sí,pero,también es necesario descansar-.Se preocupó la joven-.Si no,podría darte un bajón o algo...

-¡Oh,por favor!-Exclamó Momoshiro felizmente-.¡Qué alguien me pellisque!Tengo a una mujer preciosa preocupándose por mi.

Hizo una reverencia,la cual,fue recibida por un fuerte pellisco en su meijlla,por parte parte de la joven.

-Creo que te equivocas,abogado pervertido-.Murmuró avergonzada-.¿Cómo podría preocuparme por un tipo tan desvergonzado como tu?

-¿Y si te dijera que he estado entrenando para poder estar contigo?

-¡Eso es de...!

-"La magia que me ata",de la autora Ann Tachibana.

-Mi nuevo libro...-Murmuró-.Si todavía no ha sido publicado.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu abogado-.Se alagó el chico-.Además,de que necesitaba saber si era tan bueno como para llevar algo así hasta los tribunales,y créeme,a mi me encantó.Eres pura pasión,chica-.Felicitó.

-Gra...gracias-.Agradeció avergonzándose-.La verdad...es que nadie jamás había alabado tanto una de mis historias,me refiero,hasta el punto de memorizar alguna de las frases.

-Bueno,me sé unas cuantas-.Murmuró el chico.

-¿Cómo dice?-Preguntó la escritora-.Mire,si itenta ligar conmigo,por medio de mis escritos,está muy equivocado.

-Es imposible no querer hacerlo,señorita-.La detuvo Takeshi,al momento en que ella tenía tendencia de huir-.Me muero por conocer si la mujer que está frente a mi,es realmente tan fria como finje ser,o si es como muestra en sus escritos.

-¡Oh,no me quiera conocer,señor Momoshiro!-Exclamó Ann liberándose del agarre en su brazo-.No soy como las demás mujeres con las que ha estado.

-¿Eso es un reto?

-Quizá lo sea-.Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa picara-.Depende de lo que quiera conmigo.

-¿Correrá si le digo que quiero...?

Los alilados ojos de Takeshi se centraron justo en la puerta.Era imposible que él estuviera en ese lugar.Pero así era.Ryoma,apoyado sobre esta,jugaba con una copa de champán,la cual ni siquiera había sido llevada hasta sus labios.Una hermosa joven hablaba animadamente con él,a la vez que la mano libre del vampiro,se encargaba de rozar el blanquecino cuello de la mujer.Sus ojos se encontraron y una pícara sonrisa salió de los labios del no muerto.Una sonrisa lujoriosa,que mostraba claramente que aquella mujer,sería su cena,además de una buena sensión mezclada con sexo.Pero había algo más.Afirmó con la cabeza,a la vez que rodeó el cuerpo de su "cena".Aquello afirmaba que el pacto estaba cumplido.Es decir,había encontrado lo que buscaba.Estaba apunto de disculparse con Ann y marcharse,sin embargo,el fuerte ruido de algo romperse,les hizo salir de su entorno a todos.Desvió la mirada hasta el lugar ruidoso,para encontrarse a una Sakuno totalmente pálida,con los ojos clavados en la puerta recien cerrada,tras la figura de aquel ser.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Preguntó Ann extrañada-.Discúlpame,Momoshiro.Después hablamos.

-Espero que así sea-.Respondió él con una reverencia,a la vez que besó la mano diestra de la joven-.Lo estaré esperando con ansias.

**--------------**

**Tomoka** posó un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente de Sakuno,obligándola a sujetarlo con una mano,mientras que Ann terminaba por preparar una tila junto a una manzanilla,Kaidoh la miraba confuso y Eiji daba aire al pálido rostro.La fiesta continuaba en el exterior,sin embargo,en ese lugar no había nada de eso.

-Sakuno,¿por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa?-Preguntó Tomoka-.¿Ha pasado algo?

-Creo...que ha sido un bajón de tensión-.Murmuró la joven-.Solo eso...

¿Cómo podía decirles que el hombre que participaba en sus sueños,había estado presente en la fiesta?¡Con una mujer!No era normal.Si pertenecía a sus sueños,si tenía aquellas marcas en su cuello,si le había visto,solo podía decir una cosa:¡Era real!Se había quedado tan extática,que su cuerpo no había reaccionado.Sus manos habían sido torpes y habían derramado la copa que cargaba en su mano,mientras que hablaba animadamente con Kaidoh y Kikumaru.

Y es que no podía haber duda alguna.Aquellos cabellos negros,tocados de un sutil color verde,los ojos dorados,penetrantes y sensuales.La piel pálida y aquella altura intimidante.¡Era el hombre de sus sueños!Y lo había encontrando donde menos creía que lo haría.

-Tomoka-.La llamó seria-.¿Conocias al hombre que estaba en la puerta,con una mujer rubia?

-¿En la puerta?-Preguntó Tomoka pensativa.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó Ann dejando la taza con la infusión sobre la mesa de la cocina-.Yo lo vi.Momoshiro se quedó blanco cuando lo vió.Tanto,que no continuó la conversación.

-¿Le conoce?-Preguntó Tomoka extrañada-.Aunque,la verdad...No recuerdo haberle dejado entrar.Pero como hay tantos invitados.Perdona,Sakuno.Igual era una persona que estabas esperando...

-No,no lo esperaba-.Negó rápidamente la joven,mirando de reojo a Kaoru-.Es solo que me resultaba familiar.Nada más.

-Pero estás muy pálida-.Murmuró Ann-.¿No crees que deberías de descansar?

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-.Opinó Eiji preocupado-.Recuerda que tenemos que estar al pie de cañon.Si no,Tezuka nos reñirá y no quiero ni saber lo que nos hará Lina.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakuno,al recordar su primer encuentro con Lina Tezuka.Eiji estaba realmente nervioso y hasta se podía decir que temblaba.No se había atrevido a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba,pues el pelirojo había vuelto a ser el mismo nada más salir la mujer del despacho.

-Bueno,lo mejor será que regreses a la fiesta,Tomoka-.Aconsejó Kaoru-.Te recuerdo que eres la anfitriona y Sakuno no estará sola.

-¿Segura,Sakuno?-Preguntó seriamente Tomoka.

-Sí,tranquila,ves-.Afirmó la pequeña de las hermanas-.No te preocupes,estoy bien.

Entre suspiros de preocupación,Tomoka desapareció,atendiendo de nuevo a las personas.Se acercó hasta Momoshiro,preocupada.

-¿Está bien la joven?-Preguntó el abogado.

-Bueno,creo que está cansada-.Respondió la patrona-.Pero,me preocupa mucho que se pusiera así.Una cosa,Takeshi-.Le miró con total seriedad-.¿Tu conocías al hombre que estaba en la puerta?

El rostro de Momoshiro se volvió pálido y la copa entre sus manos tembló.

-Me suena de haberle visto en algún que otro sitio-.Respondió finjiendo seriedad-.Pero nada del otro mundo.¿Por qué?

-Mi hermana parece que también está afectada por él-.Explicó Osakada-.Nada del otro mundo,¿verdad?-.Alzó una ceja pícara y sonrió,poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas-.Cambiando de tema,¿Qué tal con Ann Tachibana?

-¡Oh,Tomoka!-Exclamó Takeshi felizmente-.¡Jamás en tu vida me has pasado una clienta tan atrayente!Estoy pensando seriamente en abandonar mi solteria.

-¿Con ella?

-Pues sí-.Declaró el hombre-.Es más,quiero romper ese caracter tan serio que tiene.Sé que dentro de la carcasa que lleva,existe una mujer pasional,con un fuerte caracter,pero amante como ninguna.

-¡Vaya!-Se sorprendió Osakada-.¡Por fin alguien que ve más allá!

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó preocupado el hombre.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros la castaña-.Ann es una mujer con un pasado doloroso.Por ello,le cuesta tanto abrirse a los demás,especialmente,al sexo masculino.

-Pero habrá tenido amantes.

-Ni uno-.Negó Tomoka ladeando la cabeza-.Es pura como nadie.

Los ojos de Momoshiro brillaron.Aquello parecía haber sido gloria dentro de sus oidos,pero la voz de Tomoka al hablarle de nuevo,provocó seriedad.

-Por favor,Takeshi-.Rogó la mujer-.Si vas a adentrarte en su corazón,procura no hacerle más daño del que ya le hicieron.Ella...Ella no se lo merece.

-Tomoka...¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?-.Preguntó preocupado-.¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió,para que esas corazas existan?

-Algunas cosas,crueles-.Rebeló Tomoka-.Pero si de verdad quieres romper tu soltería con ella,descúbrelas por ti mismo.Averigüa...si realmente puedes llevártela.

-¡Pero,Tomoka!

-Es todo lo que te puedo decir-.Terminó la mujer-.Ahora,si me disculpas,tengo que atender a más personas-.Recordó-.Takeshi,te mataré si la hieres.

Takeshi Momoshiro tragó saliva,al momento en que la mujer se alejaba de él.Verdaderamente se preguntaba como había podído soportar Kaidoh estar casado con ella,pero algo bueno debería de tener para que muchos hombres cortejaran con ella.Aparte del dinero,claro.De todas maneras,lo que ahora menos quería pensar,era en esa mujer.Había otra que ocupaba ya sus pensamientos,desde el primer momento en que abrió,de forma algo torpe e inoportuna,la puerta de su despacho.

**_XxxxxxX_**

**Aquel** callejón oscuro parecía ideal.Tenía pensado haber tenido una buena noche de sexo,pero sería imposible.Sus ojos habían logrado encontrar lo que ansiaba,algo que se adentraba en su mente por las noches y ahora,lo que más estaba deseando hacer,era volver a encontrarse con ella en un momento mágico.La reacción que mostró al encontrarse sus ojos,era bastante obvia.Aquella mujer le reconocía.Era la misma de sus sueños,no podía negarse.

El humano que tenía su libro,le había llevado hasta ella,al igual que Momoshiro,sin quererlo.Este se había vuelto totalmente pálido,más,al saber que aquella voluminosa rubia,sería su cena lo más pronto posible.Sin embargo,seguramente,la alegría de saber que dejaría vivir a su amigo,siempre y cuando cumpliera con el trato de desprenderse de su libro con rapidez,debió de ser grande.

Tenía que reconocerlo.Aquella noche,de todas las que había vivido entre los humanos,esta había sido la mejor.Abrazó el cuerpo de la mujer contra el sullo,enterrando los pequeños pechos contra su frio torso.Degustó ampliamente la boca a su merced,mordiendo el labio inferior.La sensación de sangre recorrió todo su cuerpo.Su sexo reaccionó ante aquella clara excitación,al igual que sus manos,las cuales,empotraron con furia el cuerpo de la mujer contra una pared.

-Duele...-Se quejó.

-En seguida pasará,preciosa-.Susurró roncamente-.Experimentarás un gran placer...no lo dudes...

Sus labios se posaron con lentitud sobre el perfumado cuello,saboreando el suave sudor frio que recorría por el cuerpo tembloroso y aterrado de la mujer,el cual,al sentir su creciente erección entre sus muslos,se convirtió en un calor profundo.Tal y como le gustaba,la sangre bulliente en el interior de unas venas jóvenes y escandalosamente excitadas.Sus colmillos traspasaron la barrera de la piel,adentrándose justamente en la vena que marcaría el final de otra vida.La suculenta y caliente sangre rodó por sus colmillos,para mezclarse con su lengua e introducirse por completo en su boca,deslizándose por completo por todo su cuerpo.Un gemido escapó de sus labios,bañados de sangre y seguidos por el último suspiro de la mujer,la cual,cayó muerta entre sus brazos.

La dejó con delicadeza sobre el suelo,para alzarse y lamer las pocas gotas restantes de sus labios.Aquella no sería su última cena esa noche,estaba claro,pero estaba ansioso por que llegara el momento del encuentro.

-Llámame,preciosa Sakuno...

Continuará...

**Fin del capítulo!!XD.¿Qué les pareció?¡Por fin Ryoma y Sakuno se han visto!nOn.¡Hubo MomoAnn!XD.¿Qué más pasará?Nya...**

**Laura:¡**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!nOn.O.o..Claro que no va a morir porque le haya clavado los colmillosXD.No te preocupes n,n,Ahora ya queda menos para que se conozcan más,jujjuju.Y ahí tuvieron el encuentro que deciasXD.Sí,mi siempre actualiza pronton.n.¡Gracias de nuevo y espero que el capi te gustara n.n.!

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Me alegra que te guste!:3Me hace feliz que al menos os guste n.n.(aunque sea a poquitosT.T,pero se agradece,de verdad n.n.).Lo de los sueños entre Ryoma y Sakuno,será rebelado n.n.No te preocupesXD.Se encontraron n.n.Aunque no era el encuentro que esperabaisXD.Pero ya se sabe,lo mio no es normalXD.Bueno,un besito y gracias por tu apoyo n.n.

**Bueno,hasta aquí n.n.Espero que les gustara n.n.Un besitoTT.TT**


	5. El libro

**¡¡Ya volví!!¡¡Con otro capítulo más!!n.n.Espero que sea interesante n.n. y lo disfruten,claro.**

_**Autora:**Chia-uchiha_

_**título:**La llamada del vampiro_

_Capítulo 5:El libro._

_**Su**s pies caminaron con total lijereza.Giraron sobre sí mismos,dando vuelo al precioso vestido dorado que llevaba.La ciudad,como siempre,se encontraba bajo sus pies.Sintió las frias manos rodearle su cintura,y como su espalda quedaba pegada a un fuerte pecho.Unos labios rozaron el pañuelo que portaba rodeado a su cuello._

_-Has tardado demasiado..._

_-¿Estabas en la fiesta?¿Verdad?¿No ha sido mi imaginación?_

_-No...Estaba._

_Se volvió,sintiendo un nudo en su pecho,para encontrarse con los dorados ojos que tanto le gustaban.Aquellos ojos que tiempo atrás le daba confianza y seguridad para continuar con su vida.El cabello moreno,con toques verdosos.Los mismos que había visto en la festividad.Alzó una de sus manos,rozando la fria cara ante ella,la cual dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo._

_-Eres real...pero...¿Por qué?..._

_-¿Por qué qué?_

_-¿Por qué sigues siendo igual que siempre?...No has envejecido._

_-Ni lo haré._

_Los delgados dedos se enredaron entre los negros,mientras la boca de la figura ante ella,deslizaba el pañuelo,sin necesidad de esfuerzo.Los labios se posaron sobre los dos orificios mostrados en el cuello y su lengua,los rozó circularmente.Su cuerpo se tensó,sintiendo como las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas,para dejarse caer sobre los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban._

_-Ah...esta sensación de nuevo...ah..._

_-No,es mejor que cuando te roza cualquier humano...¿verdad?_

_-Sí..._

_-Ahora que te he visto,que sé que eres real,esta marca,me llevará hasta ti.Llámame...cuando me necesites..._

_-¿Tu nombre?_

_-Ryoma._

_**XxxxxxxX**_

**-¡**Sakuno!-Exclamó Eiji corriendo hacia ella-.¡Ya tengo lo que necesitabamos!

Los rojizos ojos rodaron hacia el hombre,el cual,sonriendo entregaba un cuaderno de notas a la chica.Bostezó y suspiró.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien,Sakuno?-Preguntó preocupado Kikumaru-.Desde la fiesta,estás muy extraña.¿Quieres que hable con Tezuka?Le puedo decir que no estás bien.

-¡No,no!-Exclamó Sakuno nerviosamente-.¡No hace falta!Es solo que noche no dormí bien.Ya sabes,lo mal que quedé tras la fiesta,pero no pasará nada.Esta noche dormiré tranquilamente.

-Alomejor es que no estás cómoda en aquella casa.¿Por que no vienes a la mia?-Exclamó felizmente el pelirojo-.Igual duermes mejor.

-Eiji...No creo que eso fuera lo mejor-.Murmuró Sakuno sarcásticamente.¿Desde cuando era bueno dormir en casa de un hombre?Miró el relój de su muñeca y suspiró-.Tendrás que perdonarme,pero tengo que ir a casa de Kaidoh-.Recordó-.Quedé con él que iría por la mañana.

-¡Oh,claro!-Exclamó con cierto aire de tristeza el chico-.Entonces,nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.Chao.

Tras despedirse de Kikumaru,Sakuno puso rumbo hasta la casa del Egiptólogo.Realmente estaba cansada.Aquel sueño todavía pasaba por su mente y sus labios estaban tentados a pronunciar cierto nombre.Sin embargo,pese a su cuerpo parecía entregarse por completo a ese extraño hombre,su mente,se negaba a ceder.¿Quién era?¿Qué quería de ella?Y,¿por qué se sentía tan agusto con él?

-Bienvenida-.Saludó Kaidoh dándole permiso para entrar-.Es un placer tenerla aquí.

-El placer es mio-.Respondió educadamente-.Siento haberle pedido esto de forma tan brusca.

-No se preocupe-.La tranquilizó el hombre-.Mis excavaciones no llegarán hasta dentro de un tiempo.Puedo tomarme el necesario para poder descifrar este libro.Por favor,sígame.

La joven afirmó.Dejó el abrigo sobre el perchero cercano y siguió de cerca al hombre.Era imposible no admirar las muchas figuras y los muchos libros y pergaminos que se encontraban en esa casa.Maravillada,se adentró en la habitación.

-Por favor,acomódese-.Rogó Kaidoh gentilmente-.¿Desea tomar algo?

-No,gracias-.Negó con una sonrisa culpable la joven.Estaba muerta de ganas por descubrir el libro-.Hace poco terminé de desayunar.

-Está bien,como quieras-.Suspiró el hombre,para mostrar una divertida sonrisa-.Parece que realmente los periodistas están llenos de interés por muchas cosas.

-No le quepa duda-.Afirmó Sakuno relajándose-.Estoy demasiado interesada en ese libro,señor.Es algo...algo que siento que me ata.

-Entiendo-.Recordó Kaidoh-.¿Debido a sus sueños?

-Así es-,Confirmó Sakuno-.Sueños que van dejando de ser eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya le mostré las marcas.

-¡Ah,sí,ya recuerdo!-Exclamó él-.Bueno,llegó la hora de la verdad...señorita Sakuno.

Lentamente,Kaidoh se acercó hasta su escritorio.Tomó entre sus manos el nombrado libro y lo dejó frente a ella,en la mesa.Sakuno pestañeó varias veces,mirando la portada,para dirijir la vista hacia el moreno.

-¿De verdad...no ve lo que pone,señor Kaidoh?

-Le juro que no-.Negó este-.No sé nada de lo que pone.¿Usted sí?

Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo¿Cómo podía ser posible eso?¡Ella lo veía claramente!Esta mañana ya le había pasado lo mismo con su colgante.Por primera vez,sabía lo que significaba.

-Sí que sé lo que pone-.Murmuró compungida-.Pero...es raro...

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Exclamó asombrado y feliz el egiptólogo-.¿Acaso le parece malo?

-Anoche no sabía lo que decía y ahora sí.

-¿Y qué dice?-Preguntó nervioso-.Lo siento,pero mi paciencia tocó su límite con este libro-.Sonrió-.Es más,estoy incluso por llevarlo a las noticias.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó Sakuno alarmada-.¡Se lo ruego,no lo haga!Si lo que quieres,es desacerse de él,se lo ruego.¡Entrégemelo a mi!

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

Sakuno guardó silencio,aferrando sus manos al filo del vestido azulado que llevaba.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que esto no se lo contaba a nadie.Ni siquiera Tomoka lo sabe,señor...Mi padre no era el hombre que Tomoka creía.Sí que era muy culto en cuanto historia.Pero todo era debido a que él...era...-Miró atentamente al hombre que la escuchaba con gran atención.Tragó saliva y devolvió su mirada hacia el libro-.Un buscador de mitos.

-¿Un buscador de mitos?

-Así es-.Respondió la joven-.Tal y como usted busca la verdad en los objetos antiguos,mi padre buscaba la realidad a las historias,o mejor dicho,los cuentos.

-Y eso nos lleva...¿A Dracula?-Preguntó burlón-.¿Acaso está intentando decir que existen los vampiros,señorita?He visto demasiadas cosas como para creer en eso.También decían que existía la mómia,¡Por Dios!¡Yo mismo he desenvuelto una,y son cadáveres!¡Ni un músculo movible!

-No sabría qué decirle,señor Kaidoh-.Murmuró avergonzada la joven-.Es algo que siempre he mantenido en secreto por esto mismo.Solo me lo rebeló a mi,y justamente,el día en que me entregó el colgante.Diez meses después,murió.

-¿Cree que ese vampiro lo mató?

-Ojalá que no...-Murmuró entristecida-.Pero...las cosas que dejó,la forma en que murió,me lleva a pensar que sí...

-Entonces,¿el mismo que osó clavar sus colmillos en su cuello?

-No lo sé...-Dudó,llevándose una mano hasta el lugar-.Pero algo me dice que no-.Explicó-.Ese hombre,lleva conmigo desde que era pequeña,no ha cambiado ni un ápice.Por ello me fue tan sencillo descubrirlo anoche entre tantas personas.

-Un vampiro...¿Eso podría significar que la muerte de Amorós no fue normal?¿Qué por eso existe este libro?

-No lo sé-.Suspiró la castaña-.Es algo difícil.Ni siquiera yo misma sé que pudo haber sucedido entre las paredes de la casa del señor Amorós.Si su muerte fue natural o...

-Sobrenatural-.Terminó Kaidoh frotándose el cabello con una de sus manos-.Señorita,esto me queda demasiado grande.No sé si creer su historia o no.Ni siquiera he creido en fantasmas como todos los niños.

Se acomodó más en el sofá que ocupaba y la miró atentamente.

-Creo...que lo mejor será que el libro lo tenga alguien en quien crea.

-¿Entonces?

-Es suyo.Lo lamento mucho por el señor Amorós.Pero esto realmente me queda grande.Entre usted que me lo pide,Momoshiro que dice que me desaga de él.Todo se está volviendo demasiado raro.

Llevó una mano hasta el objeto en cuestión,y lo empujó levemente hacia ella.

-Es todo tuyo.Aunque...-Cedió a que la joven lo cojiera,y entonces,hizo su comentario-...dudo que su padre quisiera que jugara con estas cosas...tiene que haber alguna razón para que él la atara a este suceso.Espero que fuera para bien.

-Yo...Yo también.Y si no es así...¡Yo misma haré que lo sea!

**_XxxxxxX_**

**La** puerta sonó insistentemente,mientras que se frotó sus castaños cabellos,intentando detener el dolor de cabeza que inundaba esta zona.Buscó sus gafas sobre la mesilla de noche y tras allarlas torpemente,deslizó la ropa que cubría su cuerpo.Llevó sus manos hasta la bata de hombre que colgaba de un ancho sofá rojizo,para posarla sobre su cuerpo torpeza,llegó hasta la puerta.La abrió y frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres,Eiji?-Preguntó bostezando-.No sé que horas son,pero es domingo.

-Son las doce del medio día-.Respondió Eiji arrugando los labios-.Me prometistes venir a comer conmigo.¿O no lo recuerdas?

-¡Dios!-Exclamó molesto-.Se me olvidó por completo.

-Nya,este Tezuka ya pierde la cabeza-Se burló el visitante-.Bueno,¿vamos?¡Invitaré yo!

-No estás en condiciones de invitar a nadie-.Protestó Tezuka-.En fin...¿Vas yendo hacia el restaurante?

-¡Ok!

Cerró la puerta tras Kikumaru y suspiró.Lo mejor sería tomarse algo para borrar ese dolor.¿Por qué lo tenía?No lo recordaba.Se acercó hasta su dormitorio,abriendo las cortinas,para sentarse en su cama y frotarse la cara.

-Una ducha...

-¿Juntos?

Unas delgadas manos rozaron sus caderas,tensando su cuerpo.Se volvió lentamente,para encontrarse con un rostro que no quería ver,sin embargo,ahí estaba.

-Lina...-Gruñó.

-Buenos dias,primo.

Se alzó de golpe,aferrándose con fuerza a la bata que cubría su cuerpo y llevándose una mano hasta su frente.

-Dime que no...no hemos echo eso...¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres Kuni?-Preguntó Lina ladeando la cabeza-.¿Hacer eso?

-¡Oh,joder!¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!¡Sexo!-Gritó caminando nerviosamente por la habitación-.No recuerdo nada de nada.¡Tengo dolor de cabeza!

-Normal,con lo que bebistes ayer-.Recordó Lina acomodándose en la cama-.Seguro que ni recuerdas la sesión de sexo.

-¡Claro que no!¡Porque eso no ha pasado!

-¿¡Por qué no podría pasar!?-Exclamó la joven furiosa-.¡Llevo detrás de ti desde los diecisiete años!¡Me das cuerdo y luego me la cortas!¡Siempre lo mismo,Kunimitsu!¡No tengo nada!

-¡No,tan solo que eres mi prima!

-¿Y eso...significa que no me amas?

-¡Lo que significa es que no puedo amarte!¡Somos de la misma sangre!

Se dejó caer sobre el sofa y suspiró cansadamente.La joven se levantó lentamente,acercándose hasta él,con las sábanas reliadas a su desnudo cuerpo,para sentarse sobre sus piernas.Acarició la cara del hombre.

-Pero tu,aun así,me amas...

Rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho.

-Kuni,no lo nieges.

Los marrones ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj de la mesilla.Rodó sus manos hasta la cintura de la mujer,alzándola en brazos,para alzarse con ella en brazos y dejarla sobre la cama.Besó tiernamente los rosados labios y sonrió.

-No puedo.Ahora no,Lina-.Negó-.Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿¡Eso que significa!?

-Que ahora mismo,no pienso en ti.Te juro que te amo,pero no aceptas las cosas que tengo,eso no me gusta.Eiji es mi amigo,Sakuno es mi empleada,y estoy por apostar que tampoco te agrada.

-La verdad es que no...

-¿Ves?-Interrogó el hombre alzando una ceja-.Creo que deberías de buscarte un hombre mejor.Buena suerte...

Entre las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de la mujer,caminó hasta el baño,golpeando la puerta de este con fuerza.Realmente la amaba.Amaba a esa mujer con locura.Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía estar con ella.Era su prima,y también,su locura.

Un ruido extraño llegó hasta sus oidos.Abrió la puerta rápidamente.Sus ojos bailaron dentro de sus cuencas,sin poder creerse lo que veía.Torpemente,se acercó hasta su telefono,marcando nerviosamente un número.

-¡Por favor,una ambulancia!

**XxxxxxX**

**Cerró** rápidamente la oscura cortina,intentando esconderse de lo que ahora le producía dolor.Un dolor desgarrante,hasta el punto de querer gritar con fuerza.Sus verdosos ojos se deslizaron por toda la habitación,intentando encontrar alguna explicación a todo lo sucedido.Llevó una mano hasta su cuello y rozó dos notorios bultos.

-No...¿por qué?...¿¡Por qué papa!?

Akesha Amorós,lanzó con furia la silla que ocupaba un lugar frente a su tocador,siendo rota en mil pedazos al chocar contra la pared,la cual,recibió una gran brecha como respuesta.

-¡Me vendistes!¿¡Por qué!?¡¡Por nada!!-Gritó plena de furia-.¿¡Qué soy ahora!?¿¡Qué demonios soy!?

_**Flas back:**_

_Su largo cabello se deslizaba através de los dientes fuertes y finos de su cepillo marrón.Eran largos y le gustaba demasiado peinarlos.Pero en ese momento,era más bien un gesto automático.Su rostro mostraba claramente el cansancio,la falta de su sueño en su horario.Un suspiro escapó de sus labios,a la vez que dejó el objeto sobre su tocador._

_-Padre..._

_-¿Le hechas de menos?-Preguntó una voz._

_Se alzó,apunto de gritar,pero su espalda quedó rápidamente contra la pared,en un fuerte golpe,a la vez que su boca era aprisionada por un fuerte agarre.Unos ojos azules la miraron con un toque de picardía,seguida de una sonrisa totalmente altiva y...siniestra._

_-Por favor,preciosa,no grites._

_Aquel extraño personaje,llevó hasta sus labios uno de sus dedos,pronunciando ahora una dulce sonrisa.Su cuerpo se relajó y las ganas de gritar,se borraron de su mente.¿Qué le había hecho?No lo sabía,pero se sentía realmente bien.Cómoda incluso._

_-¿Quién...eres?-Preguntó al ser liberada-.¿Por dónde has entrado?_

_El sujeto,se sentó sobre su cama,señalando tranquilamente la ventana abierta.Akesha arrugó las cejas.Aquella molesta ventana siempre chasqueaba al momento de abrirla,¿cómo podía ser que no la hubiera oido?_

_-Mi nombre es Shusuke fuji-.Rebeló-.¿Desea saber algo más?_

_-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó asombrada por la pregunta-.¿¡Qué hace en mi casa!?¿¡Qué quiere de mi!?¿¡Por qué ha entrado por la ventana a estas horas!?¡Oh,por dios!-Exclamó tapándose la boca-.¿¡Acaso es usted un violador?!_

_-Sí así fuera,madan,cosa que no me importaría con una belleza como usted,ya habría sido despojada de toda ropa y estaría debajo de mi cuerpo,totalmente perlada en un sudor afrodisiaco y con gemidos de placer.Pero ese no es el caso,así que puede estar tranquila._

_Como jamás en su vida,el color carmín subió hasta sus mejillas._

_-Sin embargo,es otra razón más grave la que me trae hasta ti-,Continuó aquel hombre-.Una razón,que tiene que ver con su padre,señorita.Y justamente,esta noche era sellado el pacto._

_-¿Con mi padre?_

_-Así es-.Afirmó él-.Hace doce años,firmamos un pacto._

_-¿Doce años?-Exclamó-.¡El mismo tiempo en que...!_

_-Sí,tu madre murió-.Terminó Fuji-.Verás,el rogó que por siempre permaneciera hermosa y bella,tal y como era.Era fácil conseguirlo.Algo mejor incluso que los unjuentos creados por los de tu raza.Sin embargo,no ocurrió.Tu madre se negó rotundamente a aquello.Entonces,decidimos algo:como el pacto no se llegó a cumplir,podía elejir otra cosa._

_-¿Qué...elijió?_

_-A su hija.Es decir;Tu._

_-¿¡Yo!?¿¡Qué pasa conmigo!?_

_-Él pacto era este:Si tu no te casabas en el periodo de doce años,serías la que ocuparías el puesto de tu madre._

_-¿¡Cómo!?-Exclamó asustada-.Pero,¿qué puesto!?_

_-Ser...alguien como yo-.Respondió el castaño,a la vez que se alzaba-.Ser alguien inmortal al paso del tiempo.Siempre bella._

_-No...espera...eso...eso es imposible...¿por qué mi padre haría un trato así?_

_-Porque quería saber más y más.Eso le llevó a encontrar algo que no debía.¿Recuerdas el libro de solapa negra?_

_-Sí..._

_-Eso,fue su error..._

_Las manos frias de aquel hombre se volvieron a posar sobre su piel.El contacto frio se desvaneció por uno cálido._

_-Es la hora,de zanjar el pacto...Es una verdadera lástima,que ames a otro hombre...si lo deseas...puedes estar con él...¿Crees que amará a un ser que debe bagar por la noche?_

_Un cruel risa se desbordó de los labios que aprisionaron su cuello con fuerza.Sintió como su sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas,siendo absorvirda por aquellos suculentos labios.Pese a que aquello podía parecer una tortura,su cuerpo estaba totalmente excitado.Pero el miedo la poseía,al compás que la oscuridad._

_-Se buena...dulce Akesha..._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Y ahora se encontraba en ese estado.Su cuerpo era un herbidero de deseos insostenibles y sentía que a medida que pasaban las horas,iba a ser peor.¿¡En qué se había convertido por los estúpidos planes de su padre!?Sin embargo,ahora entendía la dedicación por encontrarle un marido.¡Si lo hubiera sabído antes,en esos momentos,podría estar entre los brazos de Kaidoh Kaoru!

Sin embargo...Sin embargo ahora no era nada.Solo un ser destinado a bagar por las noches,tal y como había dicho aquel hombre.Un hombre de azulados ojos,sonrisa malvada y belleza sin igual.Un vampiro.Lo mismo que era ella ahora.Su sangre se lo decía.Su frialdad igual,y sus deseos de...beber.La mala suerte llevó,a que su primera víctima,fuera su niñera.Una anciana vieja mujer,que sonrió ante la última orden de su "hija".

**_XxxxxxX_**

**No** podía creerse que se encontrara ahí.Sentada,esperando a su acompañante,en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad.Jamás en su vida podría pagar uno solo de aquellos platos,por eso,más le valía no pedir nada,hasta asegurarse de que no la estaba engañado.Había accedido a la cita demandada por el abogado y ahora,estaba apunto de arrepentirse.Sin embargo,si él no le hubiera asegurado que era por asuntos de trabajos,no se encontraría ahí,por supuesto.

Tenía que ignorar que esa noche,se había visto realmente tentadora en un sueño demasiado caluroso con el ojos lilas.¿Desde cuando su mente le jugaba tan malas pasadas?Sin embargo,¡Le había parecido tan real y excitante!

-¡Perdona el retraso!

Alzó sus azulados ojos,para encontrarse con los mismos que había visto en sus sueños.Tragó nerviosamente y sonrió,intentando no parecer torpe al cojer la copa llena de agua a su lado.

-No...no importa-.Murmuró-.Aunque ya estaba apunto de marcharme.

-Entonces,me alegro de que no lo hicieras-.Sonrió jadeando Momoshiro-.Me habría sentido realmente ofendido,señorita Tachibana.

-¿Ahora señorita Tachibana?-Preguntó Ann confusa.

-Estoy dentro de mis horas de trabajo-.Recordó Takeshi-.Le recuerdo que no tengo vacaciones.

-Usted se lo pierde,pero para comer,podría hacer una pequeña pausa,¿no cree?

-Solo si la joven que me acompaña,me da su permiso.

Ann alzó una ceja,para mirarle atentamente.Aquella mirada siempre parecía tan seria cuando hablaba con ella,que no parecía querer dudar de ella.

-Está bien...-Cedió-.Pero solo durante la comida...

-¡Gracias!-Exclamó el hombre-.¡Porque tengo mucha hambre!

Ann gruñó un suspiro.También podría caber la posibilidad de que aquel hombre comiera y comiera y en el último momento,con la excusa de ir al baño,tocarle a ella pagar,¡Una cuenta que no podía ni ver!¿Es que no sabía que casi no podía ni mantenerse a ella misma!?

-Ann...-La llamó Momoshiro cerrando tranquilamente la carta-.La realidad,no sé cuantos hombres te habrás encontrado en tu vida,ni las cosas que te habrán hecho,pero...creo que conmigo estás muy equivocada.Realmente,si quisiera,podría comprar todo este local.Así que...si por una mera casualidad,piensas que te invité a comer,para que pagaras tu,vas muy equivocada.

¿¡Tan obvio era!?Su rostro se tornó rojo,a la vez que deseaba que la tierra la tragara.¿¡Cómo podía ese hombre haber leido en su mente?!

-Lo...lo siento...-Se disculpó nerviosa-.Es que...todo esto es demasiado para mi...yo...no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas...tan de lujo.Me dan mucho miedo...

-Ajá...entonces,largémonos.

Momoshiro se levantó,recojiendo su maletín de cuero y cierre de oro.Extendió una mano hacia la joven y dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa.

-Este lugar no te gusta,entonces,vallamos a otro.El que tu prefieras.

-Pero...

-De peros nada-.Sonrió el hombre-.¡Vamos!

Salieron del lugar con gran rapidez.Ann estaba totalmente descolocada.Aquel hombre no solo quería complacerla,quería hacerla reir,sentirse bien.Estaba segura de ello.Algo se lo decía.Algo,que la empujó a aceptar aquella cálida mano y sonreir a la vez que él.

-Jamás creería que un abogado como tu,pudiera comer tantas hamburgesas en un momento.

-¡Ya te dije que tenía hambre!-Se rió él-.Siempre he sido demasiado comilón.

Ann rió y Momoshiro dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad y complaciencia.La joven se dió cuenta y le miró confusa.

-¿Qué...ocurre?-Preguntó.

-Nada...es solo...que me pareces realmente hermosa...

Una de las masculinas manos llegó hasta su rostro,apartando un castaño mechón.El roze de aquellos dedos,al contrario de lo que cualquier otro día le hubiera parecido demasiado desagradable,ahora,era placentero.¿Sería debido a su extraño y excitante sueño?

-Sí...realmente hermosa...o más que eso...-Murmuró Momoshiro acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella-.Ann...

-Yo...espe...

Las palabras no salieron de su boca,pues fue esta misma la que terminó de acortar las distancias que Momoshiro iba rompiendo lentamente.Sus torpes labios se posaron bruscamente sobre los masculinos,los cuales cedieron dulcemente a los suyos,tranquilizando aquel torpe beso.La mano libre del hombre,se llevó hasta su cintura,sintiendo como ejercía una suave presión,hasta acercarla hacia él,a la vez que la mano que había residido en su mejilla,se deslizó hasta su nuca,para así,pronunciar más aquel beso.Sus labios cedieron bajo un suspiro,a que el hombre invadiera su boca,cediendo a las muchas caricias que le proporcionaba la experta lengua del hombre.Jamás en su vida,creyó que algo así podría ser cierto.

-Ann...ya sé que es una locura...pero...Quiero casarme contigo...

**_XxxxxX_**

**Aseg**urándose de que Tomoka no se encontraba en la casa,corrió hasta su dormitorio,cerrando la puerta tras ella,con llave.Quitó el amplio abrigo y lo dejó sobre la cama,sentándose frente a su escritorio,posando sobre este el libro.Tragó saliva,mientras que quitaba el colgante de su cuello.Había visto una cosa que Kaidoh parecía haber pasado por alto.Las letras,tenían fondo.¿Eso,quería decir que podría adentrarlas en ellas?

Así fue.El colgante encajó exactamente.Sin embargo,nada ocurrió.Suspiró.Todas las ilusiones al suelo.Se tiró sobre la cama y entrecerró los ojos,quedándose dormida en seguida.

_**XxxxxX**_

**El** ruido llegó hasta sus oidos.Quitó la sábana innecesaria que le cubría y saltó de la cama.Llevó una mano hasta una bata negra,con flecos blancos en las mangas y en el cuello.Abandonó la calided de su cuarto,para descender por una oscura escalera.Abrió la puerta vieja que se cernía ante él,y sonrió.

-Sakuno...has sido,una humana realmente mala...

Los dorados ojos se posaron sobre un viejo ataúl,el cual,estaba totalmente destapado,con la cubierta en el suelo,rota.El interior,vació.En uno de los trozos rotos,un rótulo se podía leer perfectamente:Ryoma Echizen.

-Por fin...me has llamado...

Continuará...

**Bueno,hasta aquí llegó n.n.Las cosas se están poniendo chungas,y espero,que interesantes n..n.Ahora,mi contesta.**

**Laura:¡¡**Wolita!!¡Sí,Sakuno se quedó estática!n.n.Aquí más momento RyoSaku,y más que quedanXD.Espero que te gustara n.n.¡Nos vemos en el próximo!¡Besitos!n.n.

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**Wolita!!n.n.¡Sí,hay muchos momentos MomoAnn n.n.¡En este también!XD.Sí,se encontraron en la fiesta y en este capi...¡¡En sueños!!XD.Nooo!!No pienses que la matará solo por haberla mordido n.n.¡No!XD.Tranquila,que mi también ser pervertXD.¡Aquí hubo más MomoAnn n.n.!Haber qué le contesta ellaXD.Que lanzado el chico n.nU,.¡Mi te agradece! n.n.¡De corazón!n.n.

**Arihdn**i:Gracias por leer n.n.(aunque fuiste algo borde conmigoTOTMi no hizo nadaT.T)Verás,desde el principio se explica,que Ryoma y Sakuno,están atados através del sueños y a esos es a lo que se refería Ryoma cuando la llama n.n.¡Nos vemos!n.n.

**FikiiTa**::¡Nah,tranquila n-n!De vampiros,tengo tres n.n.De las demas...cuatroXD.Espero que este te gustara n.n.Un besito.

**anuky-chan:¡¡**Wola mi niña!!¡Muchas gracias por leer!¡Y perdona que esté tan asuente!T.THaber si algún día coincidimos n.n.Me alegra de que aún me sigas n.n.Un beso enorme!!

**anni fer**:Tranquila,que no lo dejaré n.n.Si a las personas os gusta,mi lo sigue n.n.Me alegra mucho que te guste la trama n.n.¡Muchas gracias por leerme!!nOn.

Debi:Nah,tranquila n.n.Ya me extraño no verte,la verdadT.TXD.Pero me alegra que te gustara n.n.Y espero que este también n.n.Un besote!!

** Bueno,hasta aquí n.n.Ahora me iré a por el siguiente,que es el de Sabor a música,creoXD.Un besito n.n.**

**Pd:Para todos aquellos que seguían el del secuestro:¡Ya colgé su segunda parte!n.n.**


	6. Encuentro en la noche

**¡¡Buenas!!Aquí vengo con otro capítulo y mucho más largo n.n.El cual espero que les guste n.n.No tengo mucho que decir,excepto que:Por favor,disfruten n.n.**

_**Autora:**Chia-uchiha_

_**título:**La llamada del vampiro._

**Capítulo sexto:**

**_Encuentro en la noche._**

**-¿Ha** ocurrido?-Preguntó una voz rompiendo el gran silencio que se cernía en aquella oscura casa-.Entonces,ya solo queda esperar.

-No puedo creerme lo que estás intentando,Fuji-.Murmuró otra voz-.Has jugado cartas demasiado peligrosas.

Entre las sombras,una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó,seguida por el brillo de unos azulados ojos.El poseedor de estos,Fuji,acarició la cabeza de la mujer que yacía muerta a su lado,con el cuello bañado en sangre,al igual que un poco de la comisura de los labios de este.Aquella había sido su cena.

-Solo he despertado al ser que existe realmente en Echizen.Nada más.

-¿Creeis que la matara?-Preguntó otra voz,esta vez femenina.

-Lo dudo-,contestó Fuji alzándose-.Él la ama.Desde hace mucho tiempo.Y al parecer,está deseando que le llame-.Informó-.Me preguntó,¿qué quiere de ella,sabiendo de quien es hija?

-Bueno,eso ya llegara-.Declaró la mujer-.¿Qué pasa con la hermana?Ella también lleva la sangre de ese hombre.

-No es problema-.Respondió rápidamente Fuji-.Esa mujer desconoce por completo todo lo relacionado con nosotros y seguramente,nadie se lo contará.Por cierto,del Egiptólogo ya me e encargado.Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Pero...debido a esto...tendremos que volver a escondernos...

-Querido Oishi,nosotros tenemos que escondernos desde que el mundo es mundo-.Zanjó Fuji apenado-.Esa,es la desgracia de ser lo que somos.

_**XxxxxX**_

**Rozó** con una mano la encorbada espalda de su amigo.¿Quién diría que ese hombre podría estar totalmente desmoronado en ese momento?

-Eiji..-.Gruñó totalmente ido Tezuka-.Ella...ella intentó...quitarse la vida...

-No digas tonterías,Kunimitsu-.Le regañó el nervioso pelirojo-.No veo a Lina capaz de hacer algo así.

-Entonces,¿cómo explicas que esté...que esté ingresada en la UVI?No me dejan verla,no dan buenas señales de ella...¿Y si se muere?

El cuerpo de Tezuka tembló tanto como su voz.Eiji se sentó al lado de su amigo,frotando con más intesidad los hombros de este,en un intento de quitar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.Justo en ese momento,Kaidoh apareció.

-Tezuka-.Le llamó jadeante-.¿Cómo está?

-No dicen nada-.Respondió Eiji por el ahogado sollozo de su amigo-.Los médicos...no le dejan verla.

-Mierda-.Gruñó el Egiptólogo-.Esto es demasiado...

Se sentó en el lado libre de Tezuka y imitó un leve gesto de Eiji,el cual rompió enseguida,poco acostumbrado a los cariños de ánimo.

-Venga,que seguro que todo irá bien...-Murmuró mirando a Eiji en un intento de apoyo-.Ya verás...

-¡Sí!-Exclamó rápidamente Kikumaru-.Tenlo por seguro.

Tezuka escondió su rostro entre sus manos.Todo había sucedido tan deprisa,que casi no podía creerse lo que había pasado.Habían pasado una noche juntos,al parecer,lo que comenzó siendo una simple cena de trabajo,se convirtió en algo mucho más fuerte:en pasión.El alcohol y las ganas locas que sentían el uno por el otro,terminó por ayudar a algo más.Después,fue despertado por Eiji,descubrió a su prima en su cama,pelearon y cuando se adentró en el baño para asearse,escuchó el sordo sonido de algo...algo...llamado pistola.Lina se había disparado.No sabía exactamente dónde ni como,pues lo único que pasaba por su mente era que quería salvarla.No por nada,era la mujer que amaba.

-¡Tezuka!

Alzó la cabeza,encontrándose con un hombre al que hacía meses que no veía.Seguramente fue Kaidoh el que le llamó,o quizás Eiji,pero era increible que estuviera en ese lugar,acompañado de una figura femenina tan sencilla y hermosa.

-Momoshiro...-Nombró asombrado.

-Tio,perdona por todo lo que pasó antes,pero...Estoy realmente preocupado-.Explicó atropelladamente Momoshiro-.Somos amigos después de todo...

Sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.Jamás en su vida pensó que podría contar con ellos.Esos tres personajes,eran su mejor apoyo.Descontando a Eiji,a Kaidoh y Momoshiro los había conocido en su época de estudiante,comenzando de ese modo,una agradable amistad.Sin embargo,debido a su torpeza,se vió enfrentado a Momoshiro en uno de los juicios,el cual perdió por torpeza de un estúpido e insuficiente abogado.No quería culpar a su amigo,sin embargo,no le quedó otra opción.

Cuando las personas se cierran en su própio mundo de derrota,cualquiera le parece peligroso o malvado.Él vió así a Momoshiro,tanto,que rompió cualquier contacto con él.Por eso,al verle en ese momento a su lado,sentía como el corazón le dolía todavía más.Seguramente,¿quién podría haber creido eso del famoso director Kunimitsu Tezuka?Nadie.

-¡Señor Tezuka!-Exclamó una femenina voz.

De nuevo,dirijió la mirada hacia la entrada.Su sorpresa fue todavía mayor a la anterior.

-¿Ryuzaki?

-¡Siento llegar tan tarde!-Exclamó la joven-.¿Cómo están?

Eiji negó con la cabeza,a la vez que arrugó la boca.

-Lo siento...-Murmuró entristecida.

-No tiene que preocuparse,señorita-.Habló nerviosamente el director-.Yo...tengo la culpa de esto...

-¡No diga esas cosas!-Exclamó Sakuno-.Nadie es culpable de las desgracias.

-Sakuno...-La llamó asombrada Ann.

Sakuno,al darse cuenta de la presencia de esta,se sintió realmente como una tonta.La había ignorado por completo,al igual que a su apuesto acompañante,al cual reconoció como Momoshiro,tras ser presentados por una nerviosa Ann,y a Kaidoh.Este último apenas la miró y ella comprendió.Ya no le parecía interesante para nada.Seguramente la tendría como una loca periodista,que no sabe ya que invertar.Pero su vida era así.Era real.Ryoma existía y lo sabía.

-Señor Tezuka-.Interrumpió una seria voz.

Tezuka se puso en pie,acercándose hasta un hombre de mediana edad,con bata blanca y anteojos de montura dorada colgando de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Doctor-.Le llamó Tezuka preocupado-.¿Cómo está?

-Verá...le seré sincero...Lina está libre de peligro,sin embargo...la bala atravesó una parte demasiado delicada de la columna vertebral.Justamente,las vértebras que ha tocado...

-¿Qué ocurre?-Presionó Tezuka pálido.

-Le impedirán movimiento alguno...

-¿¡Un vegetal!?-Exclamó Eiji con miedo-.¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-No,espere-.Le detuvo rápidamente el doctor-.Me estoy refiriendo a que no podrá caminar.Estará para siempre en una silla de ruedas.Lo siento...

-Dios...-Exclamó en un suspiro Tezuka-.¿Algo más?

-¿Algo más,señor?-Preguntó extrañado el doctor.

-Me refiero a algo más grave.

-¡Oh,por dios!-Exclamó el doctor-.¿Qué puede haber más grave?

-Que hubiera muerto-.Respondió Sakuno,sin poder controlar su voz y sus labios-.Eso,hubiera sido peor.

El doctor finalmente entendió y sonrió,provocando un suspiro de alivio desde los labios de Tezuka.

-¿Puedo...verla?

-Por supuesto,pase.

_**XxxxX**_

**La** noche ya había caido,cuando entró en la casa de su hermana.Tomoka seguramente ya estaría durmiendo y mientras subía las escaleras,pudo comprobar que no estaba sola.Si sus habítaciones hubieran estado pared con pared,se habría marchado de la casa,sin embargo,por suerte,sí estaban lo suficientemente separadas,como para poder ignorar lo que ocurriera en el interior de la de su hermana mayor.

Había querido quedarse junto a Tezuka,olvidando por un instante que era su jefe.En esos momentos,no podía verlo como algo así,si no,como un amigo en apuros.Él le había abierto las puertas de el periodismo y ella,no sabía cómo agradecérselo.Sin embargo,pese a su insistencia,Eiji se lo negó,aclarando que sería él quien se quedaría junto al hombre.Aceptó preocupada,pero a la vez,sabía que Eiji olvidaría su infantil comportamiento para ayudar a su amigo.

Así pues,abandonó el lugar junto a una muy nerviosa Ann,la cual ni habló durante el trayecto hasta su casa.Los otros dos hombres,Momoshiro,el abogado y Kaidoh,el Egiptólogo,se marcharon juntos por otro lado.Se había sentido realmente mal,al ver la ignorancia mostrada por parte de el último.Podía entender que la viera como algo extraño,pues el pasado de su padre no era nada convencional.¿Cómo podía creerse una persona de ciencias que su padre había encontrado a seres...extraños?Seres que no estaban para nada relacionados con cualquier otro humano,pese a que tenían su aspecto.

Dió una leve mirada al libro,situado todavía sobre el escritorio,pues esa tarde,justo cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormida,la llamada de Eiji la sacó de todo.Perfiló el contorno de todo el objeto,hasta que se vió obligada a acercarse.

-¿Dónde..está?Juraría que lo dejé aquí...

El colgante había desaparecido.No estaba incrustrado en las letras doradas,ni caido por torpeza en el suelo o incluso en la silla.No había ni rastro de él.Sus manos temblaron al llegar hasta su frente.Nerviosa,mordió su labio inferior,para comenzar a buscar nerviosamente por toda su habitación.

-No está...no está...-Murmuró apunto de liberar lágrimas de impotencia-.Ese colgante...

-¿Este?

Su cuerpo tembló.Aquella voz la había escuchado demasiadas veces como para ignorarla.Estaba segura de que no estaba dormida,así que aquello era real.¡Oh,por dios!Quizás,si su cuerpo no se hubiera vuelto hacia él,si su corazón no hubiera ansiado tanto volver a escuchar esa voz,si sus ojos no anhelaran encontrarse con los dorados que siempre la embiagraban,si nada de eso hubiera pasado,su destino no habría sido el pactado.

-Tu...

La imponente figura descendió de su ventana abierta,caminando hasta ella sensualmente.Sakuno retrodeció.Por alguna extraña razón,no se sentía segura.Llevó su mano hasta el colgante,con la idea de apretarlo con fuerza,pero este se encontraba en las manos de el visitante,el cual mostró una sonrisa de complicidad.Su espalda chocó contra el fuerte armario,mientras que la atrayente figura se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella,hasta que finalmente,la abarcó.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

-No...no lo sé-.Respondió tartamudeando.¿Qué le pasaba?-.Yo...por favor,devúlvemelo.

-Seré malo-.Se divirtió él-.Si me besas,te lo devolveré.

-Eso...no es justo...

-Ya lo sé-,contestó con una sonrisa demasiado sensual.Una sonrisa que llegaba hasta paralizar el propio corazón de la dueña del colgante-.Dámelo y te lo devolveré.

-No-.Negó seria-.¿Por qué te comportas así ahora?Yo...estaba muy bien hasta ahora,Ryoma.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó el nombrado acariciando lentamente una de las hermosas y largas trenzas que portaba la mujer frente a él-.Yo,siempre he sido así contigo.

-No...

Ryoma sonrió,para cerrar los ojos y ladear varias veces la cabeza.Sakuno sintió como tomaba una de sus manos,para posar el colgante sobre esta.

-Nunca.Nunca más te separes de él-.Ordeno seriamente-.Ni cuando estés aseándote o durmiendo.Tenlo siempre contigo.

Se volvió,acercándose hasta la ventana por la cual había entrado.Sakuno se apresuró a colocarse el talismán que siempre la había acompañado,al igual que él.

-Espera-.Rogó dando varios pasos hacia delante,hasta que sus temblorosas piernas se toparon con el filo de su cama-.Ya...sé que a estas alturas es una tontería preguntarte...pero...-Miró atentamente la espalda del hombre,que esperaba pacientemente sus palabras-.¿Eres un...vampiro?¿Realmente existen...?Eso...es imposible,¿Verdad?

-¿Así lo crees?

Un gemido de asombro quedó ahogado en su garganta,al sentir el contacto frio de un fornido pecho contra su espalda y unas fuertes manos sobre su cintura,firmes y atrayentes.Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo,al sentir el suave contacto de sus nalgas,contra algo que jamás había sentido,siendo separados por las muchas ropas que portaban ambos.

-¿Qué sucedería si lo soy?-Preguntó roncamente en el oido de la joven.

-Eso...querría decir que tu...¿Mataste a mi padre?

-No-.Negó rápidamente-.Yo no maté a tu padre,cuando desperté,ya estaba muerto.Entonces,te encontré a ti,Sakuno...

-¿Qué tiene que ver el colgante contigo y ese libro?

Una fuerte risa inundó la habitación.Sakuno se tensó,sintiendo como de un rápido movimiento,su cuerpo era volteado,quedando ahora preso entre los fuertes brazos del moreno.Sentía sus senos siendo aplastados contra el plano pecho de el vampiro,así como su sangre hervía por todas sus venas,en un vaiven acelerado,siendo aún más alterado al contacto de sus caderas.Un gemido escapó de su boca en ese momento,siendo respondido por una sonrisa triunfal.

-Quieres saber demasiado,querida-.La advirtió dando un fuerte empujón a las caderas femeninas-.Pero te diré algo.Ese libro que está sobre tu escritorio,es mio.Todo lo que hay escrito en él,fue hecho por mi mano.Nadie podrá leerlo.

-Yo sí-,Contestó Sakuno embriagada-.Sé lo que pone,al menos,en la solapa.

Ryoma rompió el contacto entre ellos,mirándola asombrado.Sakuno se estremeció ante ese gesto,para intentar controlar la respiración agitada que él había despertado con solo el contacto de sus cuerpos.Observó como el vampiro se acercaba hasta el objeto de su conversación.Lo tomó entre sus fuertes manos y sonrió.

-Si yo hubiera estado dormido,como debería de ser,tu serías la persona que me habrías despertado.La tapadera de mi ataúl habría caido,despertándome de mi largo sueño.Sin embargo,tuve que verlo desde fuera.

Se sentó sobre la silla,de una forma tan madura,que Sakuno solo pudo tragar saliva e intentar retener los deseos de sentarse sobre él.Aquella figura la atraía demasiado.

-Este libro,fue creado hace muchos años,demasiados para ti.Alguien me lo entregó,para que escribiera en él todo lo que quisiera-.Explicó serio-.Una especie de diario.Lo único escrito en él,son mis sentimientos desde que te conocí.Puedes leerlo si quieres.Jamás escribí hasta ese momento.

Los dorados ojos del visitante,se posaron sobre los suyos.Una simple mirada y podía hacerla estremecer de ese modo.Aquello ya no era como en sus sueños,sueños de niña pequeña que siempre ansiaba protección.No.Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado real.

-¿Acaso te doy miedo ahora?-Preguntó Ryoma alzando una ceja.

Sakuno tembló.¿Miedo?¿Realmente un ser cómo aquel,no debería de estar dándole miedo,en vez de esos sentimientos?Juraría que su cuerpo había estado apunto de arder de forma incontrolable,que había deseado que aquellas manos que habían dominado sus caderas,rasgaran la tela de su vestido,incluso que aquel dominante sexo que había chocado contra sus nalgas,le abriera caminos que nadie jamás había abierto.

-No-.Negó al darse cuenta de la molesta espera del vampiro-.No te tengo miedo...es solo que...

-Sientes demasiado-.Terminó la frase por ella,avergonzándola.¿Tan fácil era leerla?-.Dime,¿no te pone nerviosa,escuchar como tu hermana gime de placer,bajo el cuerpo de algún hombre,mientras tu estás aquí,sola,con un vampiro?

Su rostro se sintió arder.Ella no podía escuchar a Tomoka,o mejor dicho,no quería.Sin embargo,él tuvo que recordarle que la visita de su hermana,seguramente,no estaría hablando de deportes en su habitación.Por otro lado,era cierto.Estaba en la completa soledad con un vampiro.El vampiro de sus sueños,el dueño de aquel libro.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver de lo que hablabamos-.Reprochó totalmente nerviosa-.Yo quiero saber más cosas...

-Cosas que te rebelaré en su momento-.Murmuró Ryoma-.A menos que no desees saberlas.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlas!-Exclamó nerviosa-.Es solo que...No entiendo bien por qué tengo que esperar...

-Porque eres humana.

-¡No me convertiré en un vampiró!-Soltó molesta.Aquello le daba realmente miedo.En toda su vida,había escuchado cosa terribles de estos seres y era realmente extraño que estuviera tan cómoda con uno dentro de su habitación-.Estoy bien siendo humana.

Una sonrisa sonora se esbozó en los labios masculinos.En un rápido movimiento,volvía a tenerlo junto a ella,sentado en su cama,cruzado de piernas y con una de sus manos,jugando en la pulsera de su muñeca.Sakuno dejó escapar un lijero suspiro de asombro,para descender su mirada hasta los ojos ambarinos.Los masculinos dedos se deslizaron desde la pulsera,hasta acariciar los largos y finos dedos femeninos,alzándolos y volteando levemente la mano.De ese modo,la muñeca de la joven quedó expuesta ante el rostro del chico.Sus ojos seguían clavados sobre los contrarios y ni siquiera opuso resistencia,al sentir los frios labios sobre su piel.Su sangre,de nuevo volvía a correr frenéticamente por sus venas y,sabía a ciencia cierta,que esto no pasaba por desapercibido al vampiro.Aquella boca sobre ese lugar,estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de sutil forma.

-Eres...demasiado sensible-.Gruñó lamiendo la blanca piel-.Tanto...que mis ansias crecen.

Estiró con fuerza de su brazo,tumbándola sobre la cama y evitando cualquier huida con su fuerte cuerpo.Sakuno sentía el fuerte y embiagrante cuerpo del hombre sobre ella,siendo sujeta por los brazos,que ahora eran alzados sobre su cabeza.Los ojos del vampiro seguían posados sobre los suyos.en busca de negatividad,pero,¡Por dios!¿Cómo negarse si estaba sintiendo demasiado?

Una de sus manos fue liberada,sin embargo,se notaba incapaz de llevarla hacia algún lugar.Sintió presión sobre sus caderas,la leve y suficiente que creó él al sentarse sobre estas.La mano que había liberado su muñeca,jugueteó con sus rosados labios,los cuales se entreabrieron,cediendo al juego dentro de su boca.Se sorprendió a sí misma,dejando escapar un claro suspiro de deseo,el cual,provocó una sonora risa de nuevo en el hombre,si es que se le podía llamar así.

Liberó sus labios,los cuales,pese al frio de las manos que los rozaban,estaba calientes y húmedos.Los lamió y entrecerró los ojos,curvando su cuerpo bajo el peso de él.Solo aquel contacto,la había excitado de sobremanera.

-Eres...preciosa-.Susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior,de una forma demasiado sensual para ella-.Si no...me detengo...será tarde...

Sakuno le miró através de la nuve de placer que cubría sus ojos.Los dedos que habían producido ese contacto en su boca,ahora se habían deslizado hasta su cuello,para continuar lentamente,alzando el bello de su piel en cada movimiento,hasta llegar a la curvatura de seno derecho.Jugueteó en esta zona,con delicada paciencia.Era increible el aguante que tenía ese ser,sin embargo,ella se moría de calor,y,deseo.

-Eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que he tenido entre mis brazos-.Susurró de nuevo la ronca voz del vampiro.

Se acercó hasta su oido,como si no hubiera escuchado todas aquellas palabras,las cuales,estaban ya clavadas en su mente.Sintió el roze de la fria mejilla contra la suya.

-Di mi nombre-.Ordenó-.Vamos,dilo.Llámame...igual que me has llamado con mi libro.Sakuno,llámame...

-No...entiendo...ah...

Su cuerpo se volvió a alzar,al sentir como su seno al completo,quedó atrapado dentro de la fuerte mano del hombre,el cual,comenzó a juguetear con él,con experienza ilimatada al parecer.Su mente estaba totalmente embiagrada con esto.Era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo,como para poder comprender estas palabras de el vampiro.¿Qué le llamara?

-Sakuno...-Gruñó,mordiendo con delicadeza su oido y frotando sus caderas-.Tu...confia en mi...di mi nombre...vamos,dilo...

-Yo...Ryo...ma...Ryoma...

-Otra vez...

-Ryoma...

La boca liberó su oido,para deslizarse lentamente hasta su rostro.Por primera vez,su mano libre,se deslizó hasta el cabello oscuro del hombre que estaba sobre ella.Una sonrisa volvió a mostrarse en el orgulloso rostro de él.

-Otra vez-.Susurró sobre su boca-.Dilo.

-Ryoma...

Nada más abrir su boca,la contraria rompió la lejanía.Jamás había sido besada por ningún hombre,y menos,de esa manera.Su boca cedía a las caricias proporcionadas por la lujoriosa lengua del vampiro.Sintió como empujaba a la suya propia,a un vaiven de caricias hasta ahora desconocidas,hasta que un lijero dolor llegó hasta ella.Su lengua había sido cortada con uno de los afilados colmillos.Sin embargo,pese a que pensó que sería doloroso,el placer creció.Sintió como su propia lengua era absorvida por la boca de Ryoma,sabiendo su sangre lamida sin lucro ni vergüenza.Gimió de nuevo,sin embargo,todo contacto quedó roto.

Se apoyó sobre sus manos en la cama,mirando al vampiro,que nerviosamente,comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda su habitación,frotándose los labios con sus dedos.

-¿Qué...?-Gruñó la joven.Aquello realmente le estaba gustando,disfrutaba.

Un suspiro rodó por la garganta masculina,para esbozar una sonrisa dentro del rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué e hecho mal?-Preguntó confusa.

-Nada-.Negó rápidamente Ryoma-.Todavía no es el momento,solo eso.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició los largos cabellos.

-Por ahora...cada vez que desees verme,llámame-.Besó su sonrosado rostro,una y otra vez,hasta regresar a sus labios.Pese a que ella estaba expuesta a otro desbordante beso,solo fue un simple roze-.No dudes en hacerlo.Estaré siempre.Por ahora,no sueltes el libro,y hazme caso.No te liberes del colgante.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Ya lo sabrás...en su momento,lo sabrás.Por ahora,esto que acabamos de hacer,tómalo como un pacto...

Se apartó de ella lentamente y se acercó hasta la ventana.La miró de nuevo de reojo y sonrió,seguramente orgulloso por lo que había despertado en ella.Levantó una mano y con una rapidez increible,desapareció de sus ojos.Sakuno se tumbó sobre su cama,tapando su rostro con la almohada cercana,a la vez que encojió su cuerpo.

¿Qué había sido aquello?¿Por qué su cuerpo aún ardía en deseos?Sus labios tentaron en llamarlo,provar si realmente llegaría ante su llamada,sin embargo,solo una pregunta salió de sus ellos.

-¿Qué demonios...está pasándome?

_**XxxxxX**_

**Dejó** la copa de wiski sobre la mesa más cercana,mientras que sus negros ojos no cesaban de mirar hacia el exterior de la oscura noche.Los cerró por un momento,recordando lo duro que había sido con Ryuzaki.Realmente había sido interesado,para después,dejarla de lado.Sin que nada importase.Se sentía mal por ello,sin embargo,todavía tenía que digirir aquellas palabras.Había estado investigando sobre el padre de Sakuno,Ryuen Ryuzaki.En sus tiempo,había sido un hombre de mundo,no quedando atado a ningún lugar ni mujer,aunque aquello no negaba que disfrutara del sexo contrario,hasta el punto de dejar dos hijas en el mundo.

Una de ellas,había resultado ser su esposa,de la cual,nunca había oido una sola palabra de su padre,solamente,sobre su anillo heredado y los muchos millones que le había dejado,por supuesto,jamás le había hablado de su hermana pequeña,Sakuno.Pese a que ambas portaban la misma sangre,solo Sakuno había heredado el apellido paterno,mientras que Tomoka,había heredado el materno,Osakada.

Regresando al hombre,Ryuzaki no fue demasiado llamativo entre los muchos historiadores,aunque sí que fue marcado como alguien poco cuerdo.En lugar de estudiar hallazgos sobre historia comunes,él,se dedicó a investigar las leyendas.Había encontrado un pequeño escrito sobre él,uno interesante,si se ponía a mirar la historia contada por su hija.

"_Durante millones de años,los hombres se vieron acomplejados por el miedo de el famoso nombre,reconocido en millones de lugares,como "drácula".¿Existiría realmente este ser?Todavía desconozco si este realmente sería existente,sin embargo,sí que reconozco que otros de sus "familiares" podrían existir._

_En mis investigaciones,hallé una tumba.Esta tumba,no estaba conectada hacia ninguna familia,ni persona viva.Me adentré en ella,totalmente temeroso de cualquier cosa.De la policia,de algún extraño dueño recien aparecido,sin embargo,nada de eso ocurrió.Al contario.Tampoco puedo decir que estuviera vacía,pues extrañamente,un hombre permanecía durmiendo en total tranquilidad en este lugar.Al contrario de lo que creí,debido a mis locas investigaciones,estaba fuera de el ataúl.Sin embargo,mis sospechas no se rompía,ya que la tapa estaba perfectamente cerrada._

_Para mi asombro,aquel hombre no estaba durmiendo.Su forma de estar,era siempre con los ojos semicerrados,escondiendo unos,los cuales tuve la suerte o mala suerte de ver,eran azules.Un azul precioso.Su tez era blanca,a conjunto con sus castaños cabello.Sin embargo,su sonrisa era una de las más siniestras que nunca pude imaginar.Ignorando mis miedos,le pregunté qué hacía en ese lugar.Su respuesta fue simple:"Soy el guardían de esta tumba"._

_Me dejó marcharme tranquilamente,no sin que antes,mis ojos acostumbrados a mirar todo sin necesidad de una segunda pasada,descubrieran un extraño colgante.Él divisó mi interés y tras parecer querer dudar,me preguntó simplemente si poseía alguna hija.Respondí que sí,recordando a la más pequeña de las dos,la que más interesada parecía estar por los estudios y la que más escuchaba mis historias.Entonces,fue cuando me entregó aquel colgante,diciendo que era un buen presente para ella y que jamás debía de quitárselo.Un amuleto de protección._

_Tras mucho estudiarlo,decidí finalmente entregárselo a mi preciosa hija.Si realmente es un colgante de protección,ruego porque jamás se lo quite.Volviendo a aquella tumba,cuando regresé para seguir inspeccionando sobre ella y aquel "guardían",todo había desaparecido.No quedó ni rastro de ella y ahora,si no fuera por el colgante de mi hija,creería que solo fue una alucinación._

_Solo me quedan estas preguntas:¿Quién sería aquel hombre de ojos azulados y castaño?¿De quién sería el guardían,el cual,seguramente,descansaba dentro de aquel ataúl?Ojalá algún día logre saberlo..."_

Aquel trozo encontrado parecía pegar correctamente con la historia contada por Sakuno.El colgante entregado por su padre,del cual no sabía nada de su significado,pero jamás se lo quitaba.Los sueños con alguien misterioso,al parecer,aquel que ocupaba aquella tumba...o posiblemente...el ataúl.

Suspiró y rozó su rostro con el frio vaso.Aquello se estaba haciendo demasiado real.¿Cómo podía creer en vampiros si se había pasado la mayoría de su vida entre muertos disecados?

-Mejor será que descanse-.Se ordenó a sí mismo.

Caminó con lentitud hasta su solitaria habitación.Sin necesidad alguna de encender la luz,comenzó a deslizar su ropa,dejándola sobre una de las bucatas rojas que adornaban dos esquinas del lugar.Desnudo,caminó hasta la cama,abriendo las sábanas lentamente.Su cuerpo dió un respingo y dió varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demonios?-Exclamó buscando a tientas el interruptor de la luz.Al iluminar el lugar,un sonoro ronquido salió de su garganta-.¿Akesha...?

_**XxxxxX**_

**Su** cuerpo todavía temblaba entre sus sábanas.No podía borrar de su mente aquel momento.Todavía sentía como las palabras del abogado chocaban contra su oido,claras y firmes.¿Casarse?¿Realmente había dicho eso?¡Estaba loco!Pero,¡qué feliz se sentía ella!

Jamás en toda su vida alguien le había hablado de matrimonio.Al menos,no hacia su persona.Había vivido la boda de su hermano mayor,la de Tomoka junto a Kaidoh y algunas otras de amigas escritoras,pero jamás había pensado en la suya.Era algo que le quedaba realmente grande,al menos,a su parecer.Había intentado explicárselo a Momoshiro,sin embargo,la abrupta llamada de Eiji rompió cualquier modo de poder decirle su respuesta.

¿Y cuál podría ser esta?No las tenía todas con sigo misma.¿Acaso no podría estar burlándose ese hombre de ella?Cierto que se había dejado llevar por un momento de pasión y había disfrutado de la calidez de la boca de ese hombre tan experto,pero no para que le soltara de golpe que se casara con ella.¡Por favor!¡Hacía solo unos días que se conocían!Cierto era que él había puesto el suficiente empeño en conocerla,más de lo que jamás habrían hecho muchos de los hombres que tiempo atrás habían decido tener algo más que palabras o simples besos con ellas.Todos habían terminado abandonándola,con la simple excusa de verla como una monja en cuarentena.¡Demonios!¿¡Cómo iba a entregarse a hombros de "Hola y Adios"!?¡Nunca!

Ella no era como Tomoka,que tenía siempre las puertas abiertas a cualquier hombre que lograra sastifacerla en la cama.Sería sueños ridículos,pero soñaba con enamorarse.Quería vivir como una de sus muchas protagonistas de sus historias.¿Tan difícil era?Esperó siempre que no,y ahora que le daban una oportunidad,temía que no fuera real.

_**XxxxxX**_

**Dejó** cansadamente su chaqueta sobre el sofa negro,mientras que miraba atentamente los dorados ojos de el vampiro.Ya se había vuelto una verdadera costumbre encontrarse a Ryoma en su casa.¿Por qué lo "salvaría" aquella noche de lluvia?No lo sabía.Sin embargo,haberle tratado bien,le había dado el pasaporte a la vida humana sin ningún acercamiento de los asesinos colmillos de el bebedor de sangre,pero,por otro lado,se había convertido en el diario andante de el vampiro.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-Preguntó tirándose pesadamente sobre el sofá.

-Nada realmente especial para contarte-.Respondió indiferente Ryoma-.Tan solo venía a avisarte.

-¿De qué esta vez?-Preguntó Momoshiro alarmado.

-Tal y como te prometí,yo no tocaré a tu amigo,sin embargo,yo no mando sobre los vampiros.Estos están pensando en volver a retirarse del mundo,tal y como hicimos todos hace quinientos años.Sin embargo,debido al descubrimiento de mi libro,ciertos personajes han quedado tocados.Creo que ya sabes a quien me refiero.

-Kaidoh...-Murmuró Momoshiro-.¿Es él?

-Sí-.Respondió Ryoma-.Yo tengo planeado también marcharme,pero quiero llevarme a alguien conmigo.

-Jamás creí eso de ti...

-Lo sé,amigo mio-.Sonrió Ryoma-.Yo tampoco.

-Pero,entonces,¿por qué os habeis levantado?-Preguntó totalmente perdido Momoshiro-.¿A qué vienen todas estas cosas pasadas?

-La respuesta es clara,Takeshi:-Respondió Ryoma alzándose-.Mi libro.Mi libro creó un cambio entre los muchos humanos,despertándome antes de tiempo,al ser hallado por un hombre humano.Ryuzaki.Ese hombre encontró mi tumba hace ya tiempo,desvelando mi sueño de ese modo-.Explicó seriamente-.Ese hombre,era el padre de Ryuzaki Sakuno.Uno de los muchos vampiros que están conmigo,Fuji exactamente,le entregó mi colgante.Ese colgante era la llave para abrir mi libro,pero solo lo podrían lograr las personas que él decidiera que podían leerle-,continuó-.Inconscientemente,Ryuzaki le entregó el colgante a su hija,con la cual yo,al parecer,he estado conectado durante mucho tiempo,hasta el punto de...bueno,de amarla-,Confesó con una tierna sonrisa-.Sin embargo,el señor Ryuzaki,murió bajo las garras de un vampiro inconsciente de nuestros favores.Yo mismo me encargé de él.Pero me sentía culpable y esa culpa,hizo que me acercara más a ella,hasta el punto de...querer poseerla,que sea solo mia,de nadie más.

-Estás pensando como un humano-.Sonrió Momoshiro felizmente-.Yo también deseo eso.

-Espera-.Le detuvo Ryoma rápidamente,colocando una mano frente al rostro de su amigo-.Es cierto que tengo esos sentimientos de humano,pero...si la quiero tener conmigo,tendré que olvidar que es humana y frágil.

-Es decir...-Murmuró comprendiendo la situación el abogado-...¡Convertirla en uno de ustedes!-Exclamó levantándose.

-Exactamente-.Afirmó el vampiro caminando tranquilamente por la habitación-.Tendría que convertirla en alguien como yo.Pero ella ya se ha negado.Responde a mis deseos de afecto,pero se niega a vivir una vida conmigo.

-¿Se lo has dicho claramente?

-No es como una ceremonia de casamiento entre humanos-.Se quejó el moreno-.Es algo más...es...perder la vida entre mis brazos,para vivir eternamente a mi lado.Si no me ama,eso será terrible para ella.

-¿Prefieres dejarla vivir a tenerla a tu lado como una mentira?

-Así es.

-Pues entonces,explícaselo todo bien claro.Que no tenga dudas,que sepa que la quieres solamente para ti,en una vida sin final.

Momoshiro sonrió,recordando las palabras de matrimonio que él mismo había proclamado en el oido de la mujer que le estaba volviendo loco.Deseaba tenerla a su lado,por encima de todo.Era increible que un vampiro estuviera compartiendo sus mismos sentimientos.

-Ryoma-.Le llamó al percatarse de que este tenía intenciones de marcharse-.Antes de irte de nuevo...

-¿Qué?

-Ven a verme,por favor.

Ryoma sonrió torcidamente.

-Está bien,humano extraño-.Aceptó.

Continuará...

**¡Fin del capítulo!Se han desvelado muchas cosas n. por ejemplo,qué es el libro de Ryoma,de qué se conocían Momo y él,además de Fuji.Hubo momento RyoSakuXD.Ann está pensando en su respuesta,y Ryoma ha dejado claro sus deseos hacia Saku nOn.Las cosas que hizo el padre de Sakuno,de donde salió el famoso colgante n.n.En fin,espero que todo les gustara n.n.**

**Mi ahora contesta a sus Rw,los cuales me dan fuerza para seguir adelante n.n:**

**danny1989**:¡Konichiwa!Un placer tenerte también por aquí n.n.Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando n.n.Mi actualizo nOn.Una cosita,no estoy muy segura,pero creo que me agregastes a tu msn,¿puede ser?Es que leí algo,pero cuando quise contestar,ya se había desconectado.Creo que eras tu u.u.Perdona si no es así,y si lo es,disculpa que no te contestara,pero es que cuando llegé,ya te habías desconectadoT.T.En todo caso,besitos n.n.(y si lo eres,volvemos a hablar n.n)

**Arihdni****:¡**Wenas!Pues aquí más RyoSakuXD.Espero te guste n.n.Ann se lo está pesandoXD.La pobre u.u.Sus miedos no ayudan demasiadoT.TO.o¿Cuándo Momo cojió el libro?XD,Creo que te equivocastes n.n.Era Kaidoh el que lo tenía y de él pasó a manos de Sakuno n.nU.¡Muchas gracias por leer de nuevo!nOn.

**Laura:¡**Wolita de nuevo!nOn.Mi feliz de verte por aquí n//n.Aquí se desbela tu duda de si estaba despierta o dormida n.n.Si te refieres al principio del capítulo,sí que estaba dormida n.n.¡Ya se resbeló porque era importante el libro!Aunque más se desbelará en el próx n.n.¡Tu también!¡Cuídate mucho!

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Wola!n//n.Sí,debía de llamarlo de ese modo.Si colocaba el colgante(tal y como ha salido en este capi,se explica porque el colgante y el libro estaban conectados.Es como la típica llave que tienen todos los diarios n.nU),lo despertaría.Sin embargo..¡Él ya estaba despierto!La razón...PróximamenteXD.¡Sí!Ann está pensando seriamente en qué contestar n.n.Aunque la pobre tiene miedoXD.¡Sí,Fuji transformó a Akesha en vampiro,pero todo tiene su explicación,como ha salido en este capi n.n.¡Para encargarse de Kaidoh!¡Ya se la ha encontrado en su casa!XD.Me alegra que te guste n.n.Eso me ayuda mucho a continuar con él n//n.

**FikiiTa**:¡Hello!¡Síp!Momo se enamoró,¡Por fin!XD.Después de tanto deambular con mujeres,encontró a Ann y claro...¡No pudo resistirse n.n.!¿Cortito?O.oSi todos van por la misma largura,hasta este me quedó más largoXD.Pero bueno,espero que te halla gustado al menos n.n.Un beso.

**debi**:¡¡Wola,wola,wola!!nOn.Mi feliz por verte!!XD(Aunque más que verte,leerteT.T).Bueno,a lo que iba antes de que me pegesXD.Muchas gracias por leer este capi también y me alegra que te gustara n.n.Y como ya sabes,mi siempre continua todos n.n.Espero de corazón que este también te guste,ya que hubo RyoSaku y se rebelaron muchas cosas n.n.Un besito.

**Bueno,hasta aquí llegé n.n.El próximo,más,por supuesto.Me temo que no puedo dejarles un adelanto,porque aún tengo que comenzarloXD.**

** Cuídense mucho,por favor n.n.¡Y abrigensé!**

**Chia.**


	7. El diario abierto

**¡¡Por fin!!TOTSiento la tardanza,pero el internet se puso cabrito a última hora y no me dejaba subirT.TQué mala racha tengoT.TEn fin,este capítulo me quedó más corto que de constumbre,pero no me encuentro nada bien u.u.Así que disculpen T.T**

_**Autora:**Chia-uchiha_

_**título:**La llamada del vampiro._

**Capítulo sexto:**

**_El diario abierto..._**

**Dejó** con lentitud el ramo de claveles rojos sobre la grisacea lápida,a la vez,que,arrodillándose,juntó sus manos a modo de plegaría.Tomoka la imitó a su lado,en un mútuo silencio.

Hacía frio y el pequeño viento que se había levantado,movía siguilosamente los dos velos negros que cubrían sus rostros.Aquellos dos vestidos que llevaban ambas jóvenes parecían de los más góticos de el momento.De rejilla,con fondo negro,sin desbelar sus formas de mujer,pero sí sinuándolas realmente en formas curvilineas.

Nada más terminar aquel rezo,ambas mujeres pusieron rumbo al exterior del cementerio "Rioyand".A esas tempranas horas,el tráfico era de el menor calibre posible,así que con inusual tranquilidad,ambas pusieron rumbo hasta su casa.

-Me sorprende mucho que quisieras venir a ver a Papa.¿Acaso no es tu día libre?

-Tomoka...-Suspiró Sakuno aburrida-.Ya te dije que solo necesitaba la dirección,nada más-.Aclaró-.Pero...de todas maneras,me apetecía venir.Piensa que yo vivía en el pueblo y no me era tan sencillo venir a verle durante las típicas festividades.

-Venga,Sakuno-.Sonrió Tomoka-.Eres mi hermana pequeña,me gusta estar contigo,por ello decidí acompañarte,aparte también que era mi padre.

-Perdona...

-Lo que me preocupa-,continuó la mujer interrumpiéndola-.Es que decidieras justo venir a verle de repente.

Bueno,creo que ya tengo la suficiente edad como para saciar mi curiosidad sobre un padre que jamás estaba en casa-.Explicó la castaña,sacando una cómplice sonrisa de su hermana-.Solo eso.

-Ya veo-.Murmuró pensativa Tomoka.Abrió sus labios,emitiendo una leve exclamación-.Acabo de recordar algo-.Explicó-.Mama guardaba ciertas cosas de papa.Están en nuestro altillo.Igual tu encuentras algo interesante.

-¿Es que a ti no te interesa?

-¡Oh,querida!-Se rió-.A mi no me interesa ningún hombre que no esté vivo y pueda servirme.¿Conoces el dicho:El muerto al hoyo y el vivo al bollo?

-Claro-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros la pequeña.

-Pues es lo mismo que yo creo.No te digo que no lloré por él cuando supe que murió,pero,reconozcámoslo,Sakuno,ninguna de las dos comprendimos qué era un padre.

-Bueno,en eso tengo que darte la razón-.Pensó Sakuno-.Pero quiero saber más,cuandito que regresemos a casa miraré lo que me has dicho de él.

-Ni hablar-.La detuvo Tomoka-.Lo siento,pero le prometí a Ann que iríamos a su casa.Está algo extraña y me preocupa un poco.

-¿Crees que tu amigo metiera la pata?-Preguntó extrañada Sakuno-.Aunque cuando los ví en el hospital,estaban bien.

-Umm...Espero que Takeshi no hiciera nada malo.

Sin embargo,cuando se encontraban sentadas en el reconfortante salón de su amiga,con la estufa caldeando la estáncia y una taza de té entre sus manos,su grito pareció hacer temblar hasta el más indestruible edificio.

-¿¡Qué Takeshi te pidió matrimonio!?-Exclamó.

-Así es-.Respondió Ann terriblemente avergonzada-.Todavía no puedo ni creerlo.

Sakuno esbozó una sonrisa,recordando una imagen ocurrida en el hospital,cuando antes de marcharse,Takeshi,sujetó delicadamente a Ann,la cual había perdido el equilibrio.

-Se nota que se preocupa por ti-.Añadió a la conversación-.Yo misma fui testigo de ello.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó de nuevo Osakada-.¿Es una broma?Entonces,¿por qué dudas?¡Ese chico es maravilloso!

-Sí,maravillosamente pervertido.Es capaz de ponerme los cuernos y dale al sufrir-,Confesó Ann-.Reconozco que es amable y atento,pero...

-¡Ni peros ni nada!-Protestó Tomoka exhalatada-.¡Por el amor de Dios,Ann Tachibana!Tienes un verdadero galán ante tus ojos y vas a dejarlo escapar.Cierto es que Takeshi era un mujeriego,pero si te ama,no tocará a otra mujer.Y si lo hace...¡yo misma le cortaré sus partes íntimas!Pero...-Se acercó hasta su sorprendida amiga,tomándola con cariño de las manos temblorosas-.No dejes escapar el amor...Ann.

Ann buscó apoyo en los rojizos ojos de Sakuno,pero lo único que logró encontrar,fue una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.Tomoka siguió su seña y suspiró,negando con la cabeza.Realmente le preocupaba su hermana pequeña,pero los asuntos de amor,la corroían todavía más.

-Tomoka,Ann-.Las llamó Sakuno levantándose-.Lo siento,pero tengo que regresar a casa-.Explicó-.Se me olvidó que dentro de una semana tengo un trabajo que entregar,perdón.

-Claro-.Afirmó Ann preocupada-.Pero Sakuno,ya sé que nos conocemos muy poco,por no decir nada.Sin embargo,cuídate,¿Vale?

-Prometido-.Sonrió la nombrada-.No os preocupeis.

* * *

**Las** sábanas rodaron por su cuerpo desnudo,a la vez que sus manos se alzaron hasta su frente.Su mente era un complento caos,sin poder abarcar en un lugar único.Desvió sus ojos negros por la habitación,hasta que se detuvieron sobre el moreno cuerpo que yacía a su lado,desnudo.El negro cabello cubría parte de su almohada y la contraria. 

-Akesha...-Gruñó.

La joven junto a él se volvió,al tiempo en que dejó escapar un lijero grito,saltando por encima de él y buscando un trozo de sombra.Kaidoh miró extrañado a la joven.Se alzó rápidamente y cerró las cortinas y persianas.Se volvió hacia ella y buscó a tientas una bata con la cual cubrirse.Estiró las sábanas y la cubrió con ellas.

-Akesha,Akesha-.La llamó repetidas veces-.¿Qué ha pasado?...

-Yo...anoche te lo conté todo,¿acaso no recuerdas?

-Sí,recuerdo todo-.Respondió Kaidoh-.Pero no podía creerlo...no puedo creerlo...

-Sin embargo,las marcas de calor en mi cuerpo son reales.El sol me daña.

Mostró su delgado brazo,el cual se iba curando lentamente de las yagas producidas por el fuerte sol.Kaidoh suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

_**Flas back:**_

_-¿Qué demonios?-Exclamó buscando a tientas el interruptor de la luz.Al iluminar el lugar,un sonoro ronquido salió de su garganta-.¿Akesha...?_

_Los verdosos ojos le miraron con súbito miedo y terror.El delgado cuerpo de Akesha caminó a gatas hacia él,abrazándose con fuerza.Kaidoh la miró extrañamente asombrado.¿Cómo había entrado en su casa sin que se diera cuenta?Sin embargo,su propía inconsciencia,fue abrazarla contra él.En ese momento,ni las agudas ojeras que se mostraban en el moreno rostro,ni la sangre que se mostraba en un costado de su labio,fue importante._

_-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-Preguntó extrañado._

_-¡Kaoru!-Exclamó en hilo de voz-.¡¡Ayúdame,por favor!!_

_Jamás,en todos los años que la conocía,la había visto en ese estado.Estaba helada y aunque tapó su cuerpo entre sus sábanas,no cojía ni un ápice de calideza.Frunció el ceño estrañado,para frotar con ternura la piel.Akesha negó con la cabeza._

_-Por más que quieras frotar,mi piel no se enfriará.He perdido el calor..._

_-¿Cómo vas a perder el calor?-Exclamó sorprendido._

_Akesha sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y llevó una de las manos del hombre hasta su rostro.Este tomó una de las perladas gotitas,emitiendo una exclamación de asombro.Aquel líquido que siempre salía caliente,ahora estaba helado._

_-Akesha,¿qué te ha pasado?_

_A toda respuesta,la joven mostró claramente su cuello,donde las dos marcas de los colmillos de Fuji.Kaidoh se alzó y olvidando que estaba completamente desnudo,caminó nerviosamente por la habitación._

_-Son las mismas marcas...-Murmuró nervioso-.¿Quién te las hizo?¿Por qué?_

_En un momento,entre las muchas lágrimas que escondía su dolor,Akesha le contó todo.El trato que su padre había aceptado con aquellos seres,su encuentro con Fuji,aquel sexy vampiro,y,por último,sus varios asesinatos por sed y deseo.Aquella revelación fue como una jarra de agua fría sobre cuerpo,sin embargo,el frio era claramente debido por el frio que entraba por la ventana abierta,la cual le obligó a volver en sí.La cerró apresuradamente y se volvió hacia ella._

_-Conozco a alguien que tenía lo mismo,sin embargo,ella no le pasaba por ti._

_-A ella no la convirtieron como a mi-.Se quejó la joven llorando aún-.No sé que hacer...Ahora...ahora nadie querrá estar conmigo...no podré dejar a nadie vivo..._

_Pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos y se sentó sobre la cama,estirando de ella de un brazo y sentándolo sobre sus piernas.Akesha dejó escapar un gemido de asombro,sin embargo,no negó ese gesto._

_-Akesha...no puedo negar que siento algo de miedo,porque por primera vez,estoy dándome cuenta de que los seres llamados vampiros existen y que un hombre que fue tomado por loco,decía la verdad.Sin embargo,tampoco puedo negar que me entristece totalmente verte en este estado,diciendo que nadie te amará,porque no es cierto.Yo...te amo.Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.Creo que incluso cuando estaba casado te amaba.Por ello,estaré a tu lado siempre._

_Acarició los negros cabellos,con el mismo brillo intenso de siempre.Los enredó entre sus largos dedos,para acercarla más a él.Un tierno beso,convirtiéndose en algo deseado,ansioso,despertando instintos demasiado fuertes en ella,fue lo que los llevó a compartir aquella noche de amor y deseo.Entre la nube de placer que le cubría,pudo distingir dos claros y sencillos colmillos.Creyó que serían una fácil herramienta que atravesaría su cuello,sin embargo,eso no sucedió.Se amaron,como dos personas normales y corrientes._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

-Akesha...-Gruñó atrayéndola hacia él-.Quédate conmigo.

-Ya sabes lo que soy-.Le contestó ella asombrada-.Podría matarte en cualquier momento...y tampoco puedo pedirte que ocultes mis asesinatos.

-Son tu fuente de alimento-.Zanjó él-.Y tu la mujer que amo.

-Estoy muerto y fría...No podré darte hijos...

-Akesha-.La interrumpió serio-.Te amo y es lo único que me pasa.Ahora,descansa,duerme.Me ocuparé de que la casa esté mejorada para que mores por ella cuando quieras,pero no mates a mis sirvientes,por favor,si no,no podré esconderte.

Akesha sonrió,besando tiernamente los navios de Kaoru,el cual,correspondió amablemente.

-Está bien...no mataré a nadie..mientras pueda...

-No...joder,esto que voy a decir es de locos-.Suspiró nervioso-.No te niego el alimento-.Explicó-.Admito que me parece desagradable quitar vidas ajenas,pero,tampoco quiero que te mueras o te vuelvas loca.Prefiero ser egoista...así que...saldrás a cazar cuando desees...

-Kaoru...-Le nombró apenada.

-Saldremos adelante...no te preocupes...Te amo...Te amo,Akesha...

* * *

**Había **caido rendido.Finalmente el sueño terminó venciéndole,tras esa noche sin dormir,con los nervios a flote.Eiji se había quedado con él durante todo ese tiempo,como suplento de la que habría sido su acompañanete,Sakuno.La oferta de la joven realmente le había sorprendido,pero ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. 

-Kuni...kun...

La voz llegó lejana hasta sus oidos,pero con total claridad como para que se despertara.La silla cayó fuertemente tras él,al momento en que asomó su cabeza por la puerta,llamando a las enfermeras.Eiji,el cual había ido al baño,regresó rápidamente al escuchar el jaleo.Rápidamente,las enfermeras ocuparon sus puestos alrededor de la cama de Lina,la cual las miraba entre los muchos calmantes que su cuerpo llevaba,respondiendo a las preguntas creadas por estas.El doctor no tardó en llegar,asegurando el estado estable de la joven y dando paso a sus familiares.

Tezuka corrió,casí,para ocupar el puesto que anteriormente ocupaba.Lina le miró por un instante,para cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-Esto...es tan vergonzoso...quería morir...y ahora...te tengo a mi lado,con cara de lástima...

-No es lástima,Lina-.La cortó firmemente Tezuka,sin embargo,su voz tembló-.Es miedo,dolor...angustía...¡Creí que te morias!

-¿Y es mejor esto?Tezuka...estoy inválida...

-¡Es mejor que está muerta!-Gritó el hombre.

-¡Por favor!-Exclamó una enfermera-.No griten...

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó Tezuka avergonzado.

El silencio volvió a reinar,hasta que fue roto por los pasos de Eiji.Lina no abrió los ojos,sin embargo,Tezuka le miró preocupado.

-Tezuka,me marcho ya-.Informó-.Ya que ha despertado,poco puedo hacer aquí.Mañana vendré con Sakuno...

-Gracias-.Agradeció el afamado director-.Gracias por todo.

Cuando Eiji se marchó,Tezuka regresó hasta el asiento del acompañante.Lina sonrió y eso llamó la atención del hombre.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-Realmente,tienes amigos importantes.

-Todos estuvieron aquí,estaban preocupados por ti y...

-No te engañes,Kuni-kun.Ellos vinieron por ti,no por mi...Yo...he sido realmente mala.Primero con Eiji...porque él...porque él nació en barrios más bajos que yo,le traté como simple basura.Para mi era alguien que debía de servirme,no ser mi amigo.Estaba realmente celosa de vuestra amistad.Aquello me dolía...inconscientemente te quería...solo para mi...

-Lina...

-Yo fui la egoista,no tu.Este amor ha sido egoista por mi parte...

-¡Lina!-Gritó una voz-.¿¡Cómo estás,hija!?

Un hombre y una mujer,se adentraron derepente en la habitación.Sus abrigos estaban claramente empapados y sus rostros pálidos y cansados hacían juego entre ellos.Lina miró con asombro hacia la puerta y sintió deseos de llorar.Tezuka se alzó,dispuesto a salir.Hacía cuatro años que no sabía nada de su familia y precisamente,esa era la único que l equedaba.Tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de avión,juró mantenerse el mismo,consiguiendo sacar a flote aquel periódico de el cual estaba orgulloso.Sobretodo,teniendo a Lina a su lado.

Estaba dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar,sin embargo,la fuerte mano de su tio se lo impidió.Faltaron tan solo dos segundos para que la fuerte y ancha mano de su familiar golpeara con fuerza su rostro,como si de un chiquillo se tratara.

-Te advertí que la cuidaras,que no le pasara nada...te la entregé,con la condición que no la tocaras.

-Me pusistes el caramelo en mis narices,tio.¿Te crees que es fácil controlar mis sentimientos?¡Por culpa de tu maldita prohibición ha pasado esto!

-¡No te atrevas a echarme las culpas a mi!-Exclamó el hombre totalmente angustiado-.Es mi...mi hija.

-Y yo tu sobrino-,continuó seriamente Kunimitsu-.Por eso mismo lo negastes.No quieres que nada con los mismos genes que la mujer que provocó que tu querido hermano gemelo desertara del mundo de los negocios y lo llevó hasta su muerte,estuviera con tu hija.Lo sé desde que comenzé a vivir en tu casa,tio.No te preocupes.Ya me has amargado suficiente.

Se volvió,dispuesto a salir,pero la débil voz de Lina le retuvo.

-Kuni-kun...

-¿Lina?-Preguntó el señor Tezuka-.No te preocupes por él,es mejor que se valla a casa,nosotros nos quedaremos.

-No-.Negó firmemente la joven-.No os quiero a vosotros...al menos a ti...

-¿Lina?-Exclamó el hombre.

-Tu...¿le dijistes a Kuni-kun que no se acercara a mi,padre?

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar,hasta que finalmente,fue roto por la amarga voz de el adulto.

-Sí...

-Tio...-Gruñó Kunimitsu-.Esto...

-No-.Le calló Lina-.¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué alejarnos?¿Es por los típicos rollos de que los primos no pueden amarse?

-¡No!-Exclamó el señor Tezuka-.Es que...no quería...que la mala sangre de esa mujer...se uniera a la nuestra...más de lo que ya estaba...

* * *

**Dejó **todas aquellas cajas a un lado de su escritorio,mientras que con el dorso de su mano,limpió las leves señales de sudor.Dirijió una mirada hacia el mueble anteriormente nombrado,para encontrarse con el libro.Posó sus manos en sus caderas y suspiró. 

-Primero papá,o primero Ryoma...-Murmuró.

Cerró los ojos,de forma pensativa.Ambas cosas llamaban demasiado su atención y si pudiera,le hubiera gustado doblarse para poder leer ambas cosas a la vez.Estaba apunto de volverse loca,cuando el timbre de la casa la interrumpió.Descendió con gran rápidez hasta la puerta,y con sorpresa,miró atentamente a su visita.

-¿Eiji?-Preguntó preocupada-.¿Ha pasado algo con Tezuka?

-No,nada-.Respondió este sonriente-.Lina despertó.

-¡Oh,eso es fenomenal!-Exclamó alegremente-.Tezuka estará realmente contento.Pero,perdona,pasa por favor.

-Gracias-.Agradeció el hombre-.Las cosas no estaban realmente tranquilas,¿Sabes?Estaban realmente tensas,así que encontré que lo mejor era que me marchará.

En silencio y con atenta atención,Sakuno le indicó un sofá donde sentarse al joven pelirojo,el cual aceptó.Sakuno prendió la pequeña estufa,para caldear aquel hambiente frio.Ocupó un lugar cercano a este objeto,con la intención de robar un poco de calor ansiado,ahora que su cuerpo se había quedado frio tras el cansado trabajo.

-Veras-,Continuó Eiji-.Yo sé de siempre que Lina no me traga.Tu misma te debiste de dar cuenta el otro día.

-Sí-.Respondió recordando-.Era bastante obvio...

-Bien...Pues eso se debe a un simple cosa:Yo...era un simple bagabundo.Estudié junto a Tezuka,Momoshiro y Kaidoh en una de las mejores escuelas,pero entremedias de mis estudios,mi padre murió,dejándonos a mi madre y a mi con unas grandes déudas,imposibles de poder pagar.Mi madre no duró mucho con vida y me quedé solo.Fue entonces,cuando por una mera suerte del destino,Tezuka me encontró.Pensé que le daría el mayor asco del mundo,sin embargo,me tendió la mano,con la idea de que jamás le traicionara.¡Y por Dios que jamás lo he hecho!-Exclamó con seriedad-.Sin embargo...esa mujer siempre pensó que yo estaba encontra de Tezuka,que buscaba la ruina de su periodico.¡Diablos!Jamás en mi vida se me pasó eso por la mente.

-Eiji-.Le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa-.Es bastante obvio que Tezuka confia seriamente en ti.No debes de preocuparte,porque he visto claramente que él,te da todo su apoyo.Lina...realmente no he tenido mucho que ver con ella,pero créeme,entrará en razón por Tezuka.

-Con lo que tiene...

-Lo que tiene se llama vida-.Replicó enérgicamente Sakuno-.Debería de aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que le han ofrecido.

Sakuno apoyó cansadamente su espalda sobre el cómodo sofá,para asombrarse antes las risas crecientes de su acompañante.

-¿Eiji?

-¿Por qué no me juzgas?-Preguntó el pelirojo,escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos-.Todo el mundo termina juzgándome por mi pasado,por mi subida en la empresa de periodismo de Tezuka,sin embargo,tu te enfadas por Lina.

-No soy mejor que tu-,Contestó Sakuno tristemente-.Yo también vengo de un pueblo,como ya sabes,vivía con mis abuelos,sin padre ni madre.Mi vida no ha sido nada sencilla.Por eso,no me creo con el suficiente derecho de juzgar a nadie.

-Realmente-.Sonrió el hombre-.Eres una mujer increible,Sakuno Ryuzaki.Desde luego que me enamoraré de ti.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó Sakuno sintiendo su rostro arder-.Eiji,por favor...

-¡Era una broma,mujer!-Se burló Eiji alzándose-.Creo que pasé más tiempo del que debía en tu casa,más,estando sola.Los murmurllos corren demasiado rápidos.

-Tienes razón-,Coraboró Sakuno imitándole y acompañándole hasta la salida-.Creo que las marujas son más fuente de información que nosotros.

-Bingo-.Se rió divertido él,a la vez que dejaba un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha de la castaña-.Nos vemos.

-Sí...

Nada más cerrar la puerta,Sakuno se recargó sobre esta.Eiji le había declarado de forma indirecta y ella le había rechazado también.¿Cómo podría amarle?Era imposible.En su mente seguía la mera imagen de el vampiro.Alzó sus rojizos ojos y los guió hasta la escalera,la cual,hipnóticamente,comenzó a subir hasta su dormitorio.Allí,se sentó frente al escritorio,abriendo con cuidado aquel libro.

-Veamos...que sentías,Ryoma...

* * *

_**día** 28 del més de diciembre._

_Lentamente,mis ojos fueron abriéndose para descubrir que el mundo de nuevo había cambiado.Los humanos eran el ser más dominante de la tierra,todavía más que antes.Había desarrollado su mundo,hasta el punto de hacer aparecer los llamados _automóviles_.Además de eso,todos han adoptado por esconderse aún más en sus casas,reforzarlas incluso.Inítilmente para un cazador como yo._

_Pese a que mi sueño fue roto por la mera presencia de un extraño hombre,un humano,creí que no era nada peligroso,sin embargo,siguiendo el grabe consejo de mi fiel amigo,Fuji,cambié mi localidad y mi lugar de reposo,por el cual me encuentro ahora.Entre las muchas cosas que tenía de posesión,solo una fue sacada de mi tumba,casi sin mi permiso.Aquel colgante._

_De todas las cosas que no eran importantes,Fuji tuvo que entregarle a aquel hombre esa joya.La joya que abre las puertas a este mundo,mi vida.Mi vida como no muerto,como vampiro,sediento de sangre,abandonado en un mundo repleto de humanos incansables,atentos a sus atolondradas vidas.Sin embargo,no todas eran tan enérgicas.No.Una de ellas,fue la que llamó mi anteción._

_Una niña,de ojos grandes y rojizos,cabellos largos y caobas.Me encantaba su infantileza y caracter inocente.Podría haberla deborado en cualquier momento,sin embargo,no podía.Algo me retenía.Tardé poco en darme cuenta,que aquello,era el afamado colgante._

_Ella lo llevaba colgado de su cuello y aquello,realmente me produjo un momento de rabia.¿Por qué una niña tenía que tenerlo?Jamás he pensado en mantener un vida sentimental.¿Dije vida?¡Por dios,Ryoma!Si es que existe ese sujeto,eres un ser morador de tiempo.No vives.Estás muerto._

_Volviendo al tema de la joven...es una niña preciosa,la cual,por desgracía,ha perdido a su madre y padre...este último murió a manos de uno de nosotros.Fuji se encargó de él,aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo yo._

_No entiendo mis razones,pero por algo...me veo obligado a protegerla...¿Me estaré ablandando?_

_

* * *

_

_**día** 7 del més de abril_

_Jamás creí que aquella pequeña mocosa se convirtiera en esta bella persona.Todavía es una cría para muchos humanos,sin embargo...mi cuerpo no niega los deseos de yacer con ella._

_¡Demonios!Es hermosa.Pero también es débil.¿Es que nadie puede ver lo débil que es?¿Nadie la escucha gritar?¿Nadie siente el dolor que la angustia?Está claro,que los humanos solo viven para ellos y por ellos.Durante todos mis viajes pude comprender que era así,muy pocos han sacrificado todo por alguien.¿Por qué ella ha tenido que vivir en un mundo así?_

_Sus lágrimas,brotaron ante mis torpes manos y mis horribles sentimientos de furia.Esta noche cometí más de lo que debía de haber echo,matando por matar,pero odié realmente que alguien le hiciera daño._

_¿Qué pasa conmigo...?_

_

* * *

_

_**Día** 17 del més noviembre._

_Periodista.Ha decidido ser eso.Sé que lo logrará.Pero,ahora,lo que más quiero yo...es encontrarla.Sé que existe,en algún lugar de entre tantos humanos,tiene que estar ella.¿Dónde?¿Dónde?Quiero tenerla a mi lado,protegerla,que me llame.¡Oh,por favor!Si tan solo supiera como encontrarme,como llamarme con el objeto que la protege._

_Y en mis sueños,quedo tan embriagado,que me es imposible hablar.¿Cómo puede un humano despertar esa atracción en mi? No lo entiendo...solo puedo pensar en ella..._

_Mi bella,bella Sakuno..._

_**

* * *

**_

-Mi bella,bella Sakuno...

El libro cayó sobre el pupitre,su cuerpo se alzó,pero no era lo suficiente alta como para intimidar al visitante.

-¿Quién eres?

-Un amigo de Ryoma...Mi nombre es Fuji...

Continuará...

**Uff...se subió bien n ú.ù.Menos mal.Creí que no volvería a funcionar.**

**Tachan,tachan,Fuji fue a ver a Sakuno ,jujuju...¿Qué pasará ahora?juju.**

**Bueno,mi ahora responde n.n.**

**Lin:¡**hola!Muchas gracias por leer,y mil gracias por tu apoyo n.n.Espero que más adelante te siga gustando n.n.De verdad,muchas gracias n.n.

**Laura**:¡Wola bonita!n/n.Que alegría leerte n,n.Me alegra que te esté gustando n.n.Eso me hace feliz para poder seguir,aunque hoy este un modo depresivo total¬¬.Jejeje n/n,bueno,me salió asíXD.El caso es que tenía que gustar el momento RyoSaku y me alegra que te gustara n.n.Mi también subió conti de Sabor a Música y tras este,creo que toca de nuevo subir n.n.Espero que te gustara n.n.Un besito.

**Jackilyn-San** n.nSí,ya se encontraron n.n.Jeje,Sakuno tiene que pensarselo,si es que Fuji no la asustaXD.Ya se explicó en el ese capítulo,que fue el padre de Sakuno quien le desperto n.nU,igual te saltastes el párrafoXD.Claro que habrá más encuentros n.n.Solo hay que darles tiempoXD.

**danny1989****:¡**Wolita!n.n.O//OMetí la pata u/u.Perdona,creí que eras tu,por el nick.Claro que puedes agregarme n.n.No hay ningún problema n.n.Claro que el encuentro se volverá a repetirXD.No lo dudes n,n.¡Gracias por leer!nya!!

**Debi**:¡Wolita bombón!Gracias por leer de nuevo!Me alegro que te gustara.Ya llego tarde,XD,Pero,¡buen probecho!XD

**mari:¡**Encantada n.n!Me alegra mucho que te guste n/n.Espero que te siga gustando cada vez más n.n.Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**gaara.maniaka:¡**Wolita!O.oYa decía yo que estabas desaparecidaXD.Bueno,cada uno va por lo que va,si solo te gustan los momentos Ryosaku y no las historias,lógico que solo leas ese momentoXD(Espero no ofenderte con esto,es solo mi opinión a la tuyaXD)Pero está claro que no puedo ponerles a besarse y hacer estas cosas de entrada n,nU.Bueno,al menos es lo que yo piensoXD.Ya leí su capítulo n.n.Me gustó mucho y aunque lo dije en el Rw que le dejé,mi quere Epilogo nOn.¡Gracias por leer!

** Bueno,hasta aquí n.n.Os dejo un pequeño adelantojujuju:**

_"Las manos temblaron al momento en que se aferraron con fuerza a la gabardina negra que portaba.Sus delgados brazos abrazaron el fuerte y frio cuerpo,a la vez que sus manos acariciaron la piel bajo la ropa.Su frente quedó pegada a la amplia espalda,la cual quedó cubierta lentamente de sus lágrimas.Él acarició sus manos,alzando una hasta sus labios,besando la cálida piel."_

** Está en cursiva,pero porque es algo que pasará,no porque en la historia esté en cursivaXD.**

**Ya saben,mi continuará gracias a vuestros rw de apoyó n.n.Que ya quedo menos para el final n.n.**

**Un beso muy grande n .n.Nos vemos en el próximo n.n**

**Pd:Ya actualizé "Recuerdos del pasado"n-n.**

**"No llores,amor.**

**Vive.**

**Yo te esperaré.**

**Caminaré a tu lado,**

**mientras vivas y rias.**

**No sufras por mi y ama.**

**Rie y llora en silencio,**

**que yo limpiaré tus lágrimas".**

**Lia.**


	8. Adios,vidaHola,amor

**¡¡Hola a todos!!Bueno,tengo la sorpesa de decirles...¡Qué este es el último capítulo!!Siento no haberles avisado,pero es que ni yo misma me di cuenta de que sería así u.u.En fin...Nos vemos abajo n.n.**

_**Autora:**Chia-uchiha_

_**título:**La llamada del vampiro._

**Capítulo octavo:**

**_Adios,vida.Hola,amor_.**

**Tembló**.El frio invadió su cuerpo de repente.Estiró de las sábanas que habían caido a un lado de la cama y arropó su cuerpo.Sin embargo,no era suficiente.Le faltaba algo,algo que recordaba haber tenido y en ese momento no se encontraba.De ese modo,abrió sus azulados y adormilados ojos.El miedo la embargó.Se alzó,cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas y caminó torpemente por la casa,sintiendo el cálido suelo bajo sus pies.Finalmente,antes de que el pánico y el miedo recorriera sus venas,sintió ruidos desde la cocina.Entró y suspiró.

-¿Te he despertado?

-Creí que te habías marchado...-Murmuró nerviosa,sintiendo lágrimas quemar en sus ojos-.Yo...

-Ann...

Las ámplias y cálidas manos de su acompañante tomaron su rostro con firmeza,para acercárla hasta sus labios,dejando un suave beso sobre los contrarios.

-Te dije,que te quiero...Te quiero para mi...No estoy de broma y a menos que me heches de tu casa a patadas y con jarras de agua fria,no te dejaré.

Los labios de la castaña temblaron.Sus manos aflojaron la firmeza que mantenía sobre las sábanas,dejando que cayera al suelo lentamente,quedando completamente desnuda ante él.

-Momo...-Susurró sobre los labios de él-.Te amo...

Sus senos quedaron suavemente aplastados sobre el pecho contrario,mientras que sentía sus caderas apresadas con fuerza por un fuerte brazo.Sus labios fueron lentamente apresados,para convertirse en dos rosados y atrayentes.Se separaron lentamente.Quedó cubierta por las sábanas de nuevo,mientras que Momoshiro se volvió,acercándose hasta el pollo hornilla.

-¿Qué hacías?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Un tentempié-.Explicó sonriente-.Por si tenias hambre.

Ann sonrió.Realmente tenía.Aquello había sido de locos.

**_Flas back._**

_Llamó torpemente a la puerta,tragando saliva con pesadez.De los nervios que llevaba.Esa misma tarde,justo cuando estaba pensativa,nerviosa y cada vez más preocupada,Momoshiro la había llamado para hablar con ella.Creí que sería lo mejor,para poder aclarar todo aquello,sin embargo,todo se torció.Nada más ver la sonriente sonrisa de el hombre,abrirle la puerta,con una botella de vino en una de sus manos y un delantal sobre su cuerpo,el pánico crecio._

_"Demasiado...Demasiado perfecto"._

_Dió media vuelta,dispuesta a escaparse del lugar,pero una fuerte mano,seguida de una risotada,la hizo volverse._

_-¡Lo siento,lo siento!-Exclamó Momoshiro sin poder dejar de sonreir-.No debí de abrir la puerta con estas pintas,pero es que me has pillado con las manos en la masa...¿O pensabas que iba a pedir comida a domicilio?_

_-No...es que...-Murmuró.¿Cómo decirle que derepente lo había visto como el hombre perfecto?-.Creí que me había equivocado de casa._

_Su escapada quedó rota,más claro todavía al verse dentro de aquellas paredes.Había estado otras veces en casa de hombres,editores,por supuesto.Sin embargo,en uno que le hubiera pedido matrimonio,nunca.Los nervios sobresalían en su persona._

_-Espero que te guste la cena...-Murmuró Momoshiro nervioso-.Es la primera vez que cocino para una mujer-,Confesó._

_Ann le miró sin poder creerle,mientras que dejaba que le quitara el abrigo y lo colgara cerca de la puerta.Momoshiro pareció haber entendido aquella mirada de incredulidad,por ello,volvió a reir._

_-Te lo juro-.Prometió con una reverencia-.Eres la primera mujer a la cual muestro mis andares culinarios.No te creas que soy un experto._

_Mientras hablaban,fue conducida hasta un pequeño salón,poco iluminado,con una mesa pequeña,decorada de la forma más romántica que jamás creyó ver.Sin embargo,siguió al hombre hasta la cocina,el cual,colgó el delantal tras la puerta y caminó hasta una encimera,recojiendo dos platos,decorados con delicada precisión.Tomó la botella dejada por el joven a un lado y caminaron hasta el salón._

_-Takeshi...todo esto es..._

_-¿Demasiado?-Interrogó el hombre pensativo-.Quizás no debí de comprar vino...¿Preferías champán?_

_Ann alzó una ceja.¿Se estaba burlando de ella?No.Momoshiro estaba pensando eso en serio,y lo menos que pido,fue reir,sinceramente.El joven abogado la miró incrédulo,mientras que la pobre novelista,se vió obligada a sentarse,a la vez que limpiaba unas divertidas lágrimas de sus ojos._

_-Lo siento,lo siento,lo siento-.Se disculpó,intentando controlar su respiración-.Te juro que todo esto es precioso,me encanta.Pero creo que es demasiado bonito.Está sacado de una de mis novelas-.Señaló._

_-Exactamente-.Afirmó Momoshiro,dejando los platos en su lugar y imitándola-.Verás,he llegado a la conclusión de que tu expones en todos tus escritos,tus sueños,lo que deseas que te hagan.Y como yo quiero hacerte feliz,lo pongo en práctica,aunque la comida salió de mi cabeza-Señaló divertido._

_La joven sonrió,dejándose embriagar por todo.Tal y como Tomoka le había dicho,hablaría con él,intentaría aclararse y esa noche querría cerciorar todos sus sentimientos.Sin embargo,aquella velada,lo único que logró,fue asegurar que sus sentimientos por aquel hombre eran más grandes._

_Cada movimiento creado por aquel,era captado por sus ojos y un extraño estremecer recorría por completo su cuerpo.Aquellos sensuales dedos,que se ocupaban de mantener firmemente los cubiertos,rozar con lentitud el borde de la copa de vino.Aquellos labios,que hablaban con tanta tranquilidad,siendo de vez en cuando acariciados por la dulce lengua.Aquel masculino cuello,cubierto y a la vez visible por aquella camisa alilada.¡Oh,por dios!¿Qué estaba imaginando?_

_Ni siquiera sabía de que estaban hablando,aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos,eso estaba claro.Y cuando finalmente todo terminó volviéndose aún más loco,fue cuando la acompañó hasta su casa._

_-Bueno-.Murmuró Momoshiro sonriente-.Ojalá que te lo hayas pasado bien,Ann._

_Un estremecimiento de nuevo.Sus ojos clavados en los contrarios,amándose entre ellos con fuerza,hasta que sus cuerpo dieron finalmente el paso necesario,con suma torpeza,lo guió hasta su dormitorio,dejando que los labios expertos,rozaran su piel con delicia sin igual._

_Su cuerpo cayó con delicadeza sobre su cama,mientras que sus manos rozaban los fuertes músculos bajo toda aquella ropa que ya había pasado a formar parte de el cálido suelo.Su aliento chocaba contra el contrario,mientras que sus cuerpo quemaban entre ellos._

_-Te amo-,Confesó él-.Te lo juro Ann...te amo._

_Las manos de aquel hombre la estaban volviendo loca,y sus palabras,embriagándola tanto,que sin vuelta atrás,se entregó totalmente a él,en una noche repleta de deseos._

_**Fin de el fas back.**_

Regresaron de nuevo hasta el dormitorio,dejando la bandeja entre medias y disfrutando tontamente de aquella comida improvisada por parte de el abogado.

-Ann...no quiero ser pesado,pero...¿Has pensado ya qué responderme?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Preguntó Ann sonriendo.

-¿Entonces,serás mi esposa?

-Sí-.Respondió la joven.

La bandeja fue apartada rápidamente y en un momento,volvía a encontrarse bajo aquel musculado cuerpo,recibiendo bálsamos de placer.

* * *

**Corrió** con gran rapidez por las desnudas calles,arriesgándose a millones de peligros.Sin embargo,su mente no lograba coordinar correctamente.Tan solo el recuerdo de aquella visita se mostraba en su mente. 

_**Flas bakc.**_

_-Un amigo de Ryoma...Mi nombre es Fuji..._

_Sakuno chocó sus nalgas con el filo del escritorio.Aquel hombre estaba cubierto por completo con una capa oscura.Pareció percatarse de ello y descubrió su rostro.Era realmente hermoso,no podía negarlo._

_-¿Fuji?-Preguntó con miedo-.Tu...¿Eres quien le distes el colgante a mi padre?..._

_-Así es-.Respondió el nombrado,sentándose sobre la cama-.Se podría decir que he sido yo,quien ha cambiado tu destino._

_-¿Mi destino?-Interrogó confusa._

_-Sí-,Contestó Fuji seriamente-.Yo hize que conocieras a Ryoma,dándote el colgante que siempre llevas._

_Sakuno acarició el objeto hablado,con delicadeza entre sus manos.Fuji sonrió,cruzándose lentamente de piernas._

_-¿Lo sabes?-Preguntó rompiendo el silencio._

_-¿Saber qué?-Repitió Sakuno intrigada._

_-Nosotros...vamos a desaparecer.Volveremos a dormir en el tiempo.Buscamos algo mejor que tener.Solo despertamos una vez cada ciertos siglo,para alimentarnos y volver a dormir.Esta vez,nos iremos hasta dentro,al menos,de mil años.¿Qué piensas hacer con Ryoma?_

_Los terrosos ojos se clavaron con miedo sobre los azulados._

_-Que...¿Ryoma se va?_

_-Así es-.Afirmó el vampiro-.Él quiere tenerte a su lado,que seas la persona que viva siempre a su lado.Verás-,explicó-.Los vampiros,solemos vivir demasiados años en soledad.Ryoma lleva así desde hace muchos.Jamás sintió interés por nadie,y se preocupó de diversos tratos con humanos.No creas que solo nos alimentamos y punto.También tenemos reglas._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver...todo eso conmigo?_

_Fuji sonrió._

_-Está más que claro que tu misma lo sabes...-Se levantó y se acercó hasta ella-.Si quieres ver a Ryoma,ves esta noche al cementerio,frente a la tumba de tu padre.Allí,te estará esperando._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Ryoma se marcharía.Tantos años lejos,sin poder llamarlo,sin poder verle.Ella moriría,como cualquier otro humano,pero eso significaba no volver a verle.Ni siquiera en sueños.

Cuando llegó ante la tumba,jadeó,intentando controlar su respiración.No había ni rastro de él.¿Podría ser que aquel hombre le mintiera?Realmente era demasiado confianda.Rió sarcásticamente y llevó una mano hasta su frente.

-Qué tonta soy...

-¿Qué haces aquí,Sakuno?

Alzó su rostro,encontrándose justo frente a su cuerpo,la presencia que tanto estaba buscando.Unos ojos dorados chocaron contra los suyos,mostrando claramente cierto enojo por su parte.Los negros cabellos,se movían lentamente,al compás de un leve viento que se alzaba,pero no lo suficiente como para mover los suyos junto a sus inseguridades.

-Te hize una pregunta-.La presionó.

-Yo...Fuji me dijo...que os marchábais...

Ryoma dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y molestía,a la vez que frotó sus negros cabellos.

-Ese tipo...me pregunto si alguna vez se meterá en sus cosas...De todas formas-.La miró atentamente-.Regresa a tu casa,quédate en camita y descansa.

-¡Espera,Ryoma!

Las manos temblaron al momento en que se aferraron con fuerza a la gabardina negra que portaba.Sus delgados brazos abrazaron el fuerte y frio cuerpo,a la vez que sus manos acariciaron la piel bajo la ropa.Su frente quedó pegada a la amplia espalda,la cual quedó cubierta lentamente de sus lágrimas.Él acarició sus manos,alzando una hasta sus labios,besando la cálida piel.

-Sakuno...¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó tranquilamente,como si aquello formara parte de los muchos sueños compartidos-.¿Qué quieres de mi?No soy humano.

-Pero...no tengo tiempo,¿verdad?-Preguntó ahogándose entre sus llantos-.Te vas a ir...

-Sí-.Respondió friamente la voz que tiempo atrás la había tranquilizado-.Tengo que irme.

-¿Y yo?¿Ni siquiera nos volveríamos a ver en sueños?

-Dejaría de soñar contigo-,Confesó él-.Tu no eres eterna,para mi desgracia.

Se volvió lentamente,sin soltar las manos que aferraba entre sus frias manos.Sus dedos pulgares,rozaron con delicadeza el interior de las femeninas muñecas,haciendo una lijera fricción,la suficiente para que un lijero jadeo saliera de los labios femeninos.

-Sakuno...te amo-,Confesó-.Y quiero que vivas toda la eternidad conmigo.Sin embargo,soy consciente de que esta súplica,es demandarte morir y vivir como alguien que jamás podrá volver a ver el sol sin quedar calcinado dentro de su belleza.Vivirás entre las tinieblas y la poca luz de la luna.Matarás para sobrevivir...Entiendo que no puedas seguirme,pero yo tampoco puedo quedarme contigo y ver como mueres entre mis brazos.Me niego rotundamente.

La liberó del agarre y caminó varios pasos,hasta detenerse ante un mausoleo.Empujó levemente la puerta y extendió una mano hacia ella.

-Entra-.Rogó.

Sakuno se acercó lentamente,tomando la mano con delicadeza.Ryoma la condujo através de aquel lugar tétrico para cualquier persona.Las luces se iluminaron en su caminar,indicándoles el camino que debía seguir.Finalmente,legaron hasta el final.Sakuno miró asombrada el centro de aquella pequeña habitación,iluminada por cuatro candelabros.Un ataúl esperaba en el lugar,lo suficientemente grande como para alvergar a dos personas.

-Esto es...

-Mi lugar de reposo-.Señaló Ryoma-.Ahora está vacio,pero mañana mismo,estará repleto de todas mis pertenencias.Mañana me cerraré hasta que la humanidad halla vuelto a cambiar.Jamás nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué?-La presionó Ryoma-.¿Qué deseas hacer?¿Compartir una vida junto a mi,o vivir tu vida de mortal?

-Esto no es justo,Ryoma-.Protestó nerviosa-.¿Por qué tengo que decidir?

-Porque te has enamorado de alguien no humano.

La joven escondió su rostro con rapideza entre sus manos,para ahogar de ese modo un gemido de asombro.Era cierto,no podía negarlo.Desde que era pequeña,sus sentimientos cambiaron rotundamente.Si no hubiera sido así,no habría permitido que aquel ser estuviera apunto de tomarla en una noche.Y ahora se encontraba entre la espalda y la pared.

Amaba a un vampiro,pero amarlo,significaba dejar la vida humana.Amarle,también significaba no poder vivir sin él,y eso,era todavía peor.Se acercó lentamente hasta él y apoyó su frente sobre el amplio pecho.Ryoma rodeó su cabeza con su brazo y suspiró.

-No me des ilusiones-.Gruñó.

-No te las doy-.Murmuró la voz escondida de la joven.Alzó sus ojos y miró directamente a los dorados y brillantes ojos-.Ryoma...¿Puedo estar contigo siempre?

Los labios de el hombre esbozaron una sonrisa que no podía ocultar su alegría de aquella confesión.Tantos años en soledad,serías rotos por ella.Alzó sus manos,cojiéndola con delicadeza de el mentón,volteando su rostro con delicadeza.Su mano diestra rozó el blanco y mostrado cuello y sus sentidos,dieron buena cuenta de aquella vida enérgica que corría por aquellas silenciosas venas.

-Para toda la eternidad,Sakuno.Para siempre...

Sus colmillos arrebataron la vida lentamente.La sintió extremecerse entre sus brazos,gemir con urgencia su nombre y el miedo.El miedo corrió por su cuerpo sin detenerse.Se apartó a tiempo.No cometería un error.Todo debía ser perfecto,rápido.Mordió con firmeza su muñeca izquierda,de la cual comenzó a salir sangre,mezclada con un color negruzco,fruto de su muerte.

-Tómala-.Ordenó dejando escapar un gemido-.Y vivirás junto a mi siempre.

Los dilatados ojos de la joven,se guiaron hasta la sangre que goteaba.Ryoma sabía que aquello no duraría demasiado abierto,pero una mirada bastaría para que ella lo deseara.No tardó en sentir los labios,ahora cada vez más frios,sobre su piel.La sangre,corrió entre sus venas,para perderse entre las succiones de la mujer.Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás,dejando escapar un gemido de placer.Pero el placer,comenzó a convertirse en dolor y más absorción por parte de ella.Posó su mano sobre el delgado hombro,alejándose de ella.

-Sakuno...Sakuno-.Gruñó abrazándola-.Ven...necesitas ahora otra sangre...

La tomó en brazos,sintiendo el delgado cuerpo temblar.Los suaves labios temblaron,lamiendo con lujoriosidad la sangre que caía de ellos.Los sentidos se habían despertado.Ya no tardaría mucho en dejar de pensar o sentir.La sed podría con ella y él,la enseñaría

Caminó hasta una de las calles más transitadas,un buen lugar de caza.La dejó suavemente sobre el suelo y la sujetó de los hombros.La obligó a mirarle atentamente y señaló un hombre cualquiera,el que fuera más fácil para alguien recien iniciado en la cazería para sobrevivir.Rompió con brusquedad el vestido negro,el cual no había terminado por sacar desde su anterior visita al cementerio.Su cuerpo quedó más a la merced de las miradas masculinas y él mismo,lamió un trozo de aquella belleza,obligándola a emitir un ronco gemido.

-Ves a por él-.Susurró sensualmente en el oido femenino-.Tráelo.

-Sí...

Ryoma sonrió,dejándola ir con delicadeza.Sakuno caminó hasta aquel hombre.Sus ojos se afinaron y cada vez,en su caminar,su cuerpo alertaba de gran sensualidad.Su excitación crecía.Sus ojos podían ver claramente como corría aquel líquido ansiado por las venas de aquel hombre enguantado en un traje de ejecutivo.No fue difícil seducirlo y llevarlo hasta donde quería,aún menos,alimentarse de él.

-Sakuno...-La llamó Ryoma deteniendo su absorción-.Detente ya...

-Quiero más-.Rogó la joven melosamente.

-Y tendrás-.Afirmó Ryoma-.Pero debes aprender a detenerte.El momento justo,si no,te matarás tu misma...No quiero que eso pase...

Acarició los largos mechones,ahora sueltos en su manejo de la rapidez.Sakuno sonrió,acercándolo hasta ella desde la solapa de la negra gabardina.Sus labios se unieron torpemente,para volverse a unir con deseo.

-Señor...

La voz de Fuji interrumpió su beso.Sakuno se aferró más al cuerpo de Ryoma,al tiempo que este la miraba y la cubría con delicadeza contra su pecho y sus brazo izquierdo.

-¿Ocurre algo,Fuji?

-Ya es la hora-.Indicó el castaño-.Está todo listo.

-Entiendo-.Afirmó Ryoma.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó confusa y con miedo la joven vampiresa.

-Para irnos-.Señaló Ryoma.Sintió el nerviosismo de la chica y sonrió-.Fuji...Nosotros iremos más tarde,mañana.Espero que no te importe.Tenemos cosas que hacer,antes de dormir.

-Por supuesto-.Aceptó Fuji desapareciendo.

-Vamos-.Ordenó el moreno señalando el cielo-.Démonos prisa.Tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

**Vomitó** por tercera vez en esa noche.LLevó una mano hasta un vientre,mientras con la otra golpeó la taza del bater frente a ella.¿Cómo había podido ocurrir aquello?Quedarse embarazada.Encima,cuando Horio se había enterado,le gritó claramente que él no era el padre.Aquello la había matado.¿Qué no era el padre?¿¡Quién sería si no!?Era el único hombre que había ocupado su cama desde la separación de su marido,¡y hacia cinco años! 

-Maldición...-Grunó levantándose con torpeza-.Ese maldito Horio...me deja embarazada y ahora escurre el vulto.

Limpió con torpeza su rostro en la pica y ladeó su cara,intentando quitar el leve mareo que corría por su cuerpo.Estaba apunto de caerse,cuando unas suaves y fuertes manos se lo impidieron.Se volvió asombrada,encontrándose con unos ojos dorados.

-¿Tomoka?-Preguntó una voz familiar.

El apuesto hombre la dejó sentarse sobre una silla cercana y visualizó tras él a Sakuno.Su cuerpo se estremeció.Estaba totalmente pálida,el vestido roto de forma sensual,y sus cabellos largos,cayendo sobre sus senos y espalda.

-Sakuno...-La llamó alargando una mano hacia ella.

Casi sin que se diera cuenta,Sakuno estaba a su lado,tomando aquella mano.Su cuerpo sintió un claro escalofrio ante el contacto.

-Sakuno estás helada...-Murmuró con miedo.

-Fuera hace frio-.Habló aquel hombre de voz sensual.

Sakuno afirmó y sonrió.Acarició sus castaños cabellos y silvó el típico sonido de tranquilidad.

-Sakuno,yo estoy...-Comenzó,rozando su vientre-.Y él...

-Lo sé-.La tranquilizó la menor de las hermanas-.Todo se arreglará,te lo prometo-.Dirjió una mirada hacia Ryoma,el cual comenzó a marcharse en ese momento-.Horio comprenderá su error y vendrá a verte.

Besó tiernamente la mano de su hermana mayor y se alzó,apartándose con cuidado y abriendo las puertas hasta la habitación de Tomoka.Esta,la siguió lentamente,intentando controlar su cuerpo.Dejó que Sakuno la tumbara y arropara.

-Sakuno...¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó asustada-.¿Quién era ese hombre?

Sakuno sonrió tranquilamente,acariciando de nuevo los cabellos de la joven embarazada.

-Ryoma...es su nombre-.Declaró-.Tomoka...yo me iré con él.No regresaré...Nuestros caminos se separarán aquí.Pero quiero que tengas algo.

Se llevó las manos hacia la parte trasera de su cuello,liberando el gacho correcto.Posó el colgante sobre una de las manos de su hermana y sonrió.

-Usaló cuando me necesites y yo vendré a buscarte,hermana mia-.Indicó Sakuno-.Ahora,descansa.

La besó con suavidad sobre los labios y con una tranquilidad pasmosa,Tomoka se durmió.Cerró la mano que mantenía sujeta su antigüo tesoro y sonrió.

-Adios...Tomoka...

* * *

**Los** pasos resonaron tras la puerta,pacientemente.Alzó una ceja,incrédulo.Las horas que eran era imposible que todavía quedara alguien ese lugar,menos su secretaria,la cual disfrutaba con sus horas libres de gran rapidez.Suspiró y frotó sus castaños cabellos.Aquel día también tenía que atacarle un ladrón.No había sido suficiente saber que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado estaba embarazada,supuestamente,de él.¡Aquello era de locos!¡Estaba asustado! 

Tampoco había posibilidad de que era cierto.Aunque no le gustara,Tomoka era una mujer libertal y cuando le entraba lo que los hombres llamaba "calentón",no se detenía.Sin embargo,ella había jurado por todo lo que le importaba que él era el padre.

-Dudando sobre si es tuyo o no-.Habló una voz.

Se volvió y casi se sentó sobre la mesa de su despacho.Tras él,se encontraba un hombre realmente atractivo,de ojos dorados y amenazantes.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó con miedo.

-El amigo de la hermana de tu mujer-.Respondió-.Ryoma,mi nombre es Ryoma.¿El tuyo?

-Ho..Horio-.Rebeló casi temblando-.Escucha...si eres un matón,de verdad que no les he hecho nada.

-No esa clase de matón que crees-.Se rió el vampiro-.Verás,da la casualidad,de que la mujer a la cual has dejado embarazada,es la hermana de la que yo amo.Y no quiero verla preocupada,sin embargo,tu pareces no querer entender que esa mujer te ama y que el hijo que lleva dentro es tuyo.

-Tiene muchos amantes...-Gruñó-.Y eso me duele.

-Pues ya sabes lo que hacer...los cristianos lo llaman...¿Cómo es?

-Casamiento-.Murmuró Horio llevando una mano hasta su frente-.¿Qué harás si no me caso con ella y la hago lo más feliz que me gustaría hacerla?

En un rápido movimiento,Ryoma se posicionó tras él.Lo tomó con rudeza del cuello.Entreabrió sus labios,mostrando claramente sus dos finos colmillos.

-Créeme,querrás casarte con ella-.Susurró-.Si no...te mataré de la forma más dolorosa que jamás podrás sufrir...

Liberó al humano aterrado y sonriendo,se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada,abriéndola.Sakuno apareció tras ella,entrando lentamente.

-O mejor...Lo hará ella-.Señaló,abrazando posesivamente a la mujer desde la espalda-.Es peor que yo...

Horio tragó saliva.Su cabeza era un verdadero movimiento de afirmación.Tembló,al sentir las frias manos de Sakuno sobre su rostro,atraerle hacia ella.

-Se bueno con ella-.Susurró sensualmente-.Porque ella te ama...es tu hijo ese niño que lleva en su vientre.Si no la haces feliz...te arrepentirás...

-Ahora mismo...ahora mismo iré con ella-,Confesó tremuloso-.Porque...la amo...

-Bien-.Sonrió la castaña-.Que seais felices...

-Vámonos-.Ordenó Ryoma-.Todavía nos quedan cosas por hacer...

* * *

**Acarició **por nueva vez aquella frente y la besó con ternura.Lina sonrió,entre sueños.Miro cansadamente hacia la puerta de el hospital.Sus tios habían terminado marchándose.Lina los había echado claramente,negándose rotundamente a separarse de él.Por primera vez en toda su vida,Tezuka Kunimitsu había peleado por alguien,y ese alguien,era su prima menor.Ya nunca más se reprimiría,la tendría totalmente para él. 

-Señor Tezuka.

Se alzó asustado.Miró asombrado a los ojos rojizos ante él.Era imposible que la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar fuera la misma persona que entró tiempo atrás en su despacho,tímida y preocupada por tener un puesto en su empresa.

-¿Sakuno Ryuzaki?-Preguntó.

Una figura apareció tras la joven,que afirmó.Se acercó lentamente hasta él e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Lo siento,señor Tezuka,pero dejo mi trabajo como periodista-.Explicó-.Lo lamento.

-Espera,espera-.La detuvo.

Sakuno le miró extrañada.Tezuka frotó sus sienes con delicadeza y señaló una carpeta sobre una silla.

-He...renegado a las empresas Tezuka.El periódico ahora no es mio ni de Lina-.Se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla y golpeó con suavidad sus rodillas-.Lo siento,Sakuno-.Se disculpó.

-No importa-.Negó Sakuno sonriente-.De todas formas,yo dimitiría.

-Entiendo-.Afirmó Sakuno-.Siento mucho...

-No-.La detuvo Tezuka alzando una mano-.Sakuno,desde que llegastes,las cosas han cambiado agresivamente y todo para bien.Si no hubiera estado hablando de tu contrato con Lina,no tendría ahora el rumbo de mi vida.Gracias,Sakuno.

Sakuno sonrió.Se volvió hacia su acompañante y miró atentamente a Lina,para regresar hasta Tezuka.

-Adios...

La joven pareja desapareció de el lugar,mientras que Tezuka solo pudo suspirar,para centrarse en todo lo que comenzaría ahora.Volvería a abrir otro negocio,viviría junto a la mujer que amaba y le daría la felicidad necesaria.Buscaría a los mejores médicos y trataría de ayudar a Lina.Sí.Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer;ser feliz.

* * *

**Abrió** la puerta ante ella,para cerrarla cuando su cuerpo se adentró en la penumbra de la habitación,para cerrarla.Sus orbes doradas delinearon el cuerpo femenino ante él,que miraba todo asombrada.Apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta y sonrió,cruzándose de brazos. 

-¿Quieres hacer algo más?-Preguntó.

Sakuno sonrió,suspirando y acercándose hasta la única cama que se encontraba en el lugar.La misma cama que él había estado ocupando todo aquel tiempo,en espera de un hermoso sueño con la mujer que tenía frente a él.El sonido de la ropa caer,le hizo abrir los ojos que había cerrado en espera de respuesta.Una sonrisa pícara se alzó en sus labios.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó divertido-.¿Quieres ser mi última victima de esta noche?

-¿Acaso no es obvio,querido vampiro?-Preguntó descarada,sentándose sensualmente sobre la cama-.¿O es que no me deseas?

Ryoma gruñó.Jamás se había visto así.Solo ella lograba transformarlo.Se acercó en un rápido movimiento.Su rostro quedó cercano al contrario,mientras sus manos se posaron sobre el mullido colchón,reteniendo a la joven vampiresa entre sus brazos.Sintió,como ahora águiles,los dedos de la joven desabrochaban su ropa,dejándola caer sobre el suelo.Sonrió,nada más ver su torso ante ella y con pausada delicadeza,le acarició.Aquellos dedos le estaban embriagando de placer.Las uñas arañaron su piel,erizándola.Los alilados,pero igualmente suaves labios,se ocuparon ahora el lugar de sus lujoriosos dedos,los cuales,jugaban con sutil placer en sus masculinas caderas.

Besó los castaños cabellos,dejando escapar un lijero gemido,seguido de otros más claros.Los deliciosos dedos ahora habían surcado bajo el resto de ropa que quedaba y jugaban lujoriosamente sobre su sexo.Hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y en un rápido movimiento,quitó el corsé que ataba los senos preciados que deseaba rozar.

-Ah...-Se quejó la joven.

Aquella boca quedó presa de los frios labios posesivos,a la vez que sus senos fueron apresados por las fuertes manos de él.A respuesta,el miembro masculino quedó aprisionado de forma realmente placentera entre sus manos,sin embargo,quedaron aprisionadas con fuerza por una de las manos masculinas.

-Mira lo que haces en mi...Sakuno...-Gruñó.

Sus caderas presionaron las contrarias,obligando a emitir un delicioso suspiro de los labios que ansiaba besar.Las piernas femeninas apresaron su cintura,obligándole a crear un nuevo movimiento.Posó un dedo sobre los ansiosos labios y sonrió.

-Tranquila,pequeña...Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos.

Sakuno sonrió,para borar aquello con un gemido superior de placer.La fria boca arrolló su pezón erector entre sus dientes.Arañó la fuerte espalda,la cual se retorcia sobre ella ante sus caricias.Notaba sobre uno de sus suaves muslos,la clara excitación.Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas,sin embargo,el quería amarla con total tranquilidad,disfrutarla y estaba seguro de que ella se moría por sentirle.

-Ryoma...-Rogó-.Por favor...

Esbozó una sonrisa sastifecha.Se alzó,terminando de desnudarse,sin embargo,no rompió el contacto demasiado.Ella se alzó,terminando de ayudarle,a la vez que deboraba con deseo los labios contrarios.Las manos masculinas sujetaron con fuerza las caderas femeninas,alzándolas.Sin romper el beso,se adentró en ella.Un fuerte gemido desgarró aquella garganta bajo su cuerpo,mientras que su espalda quedaba claramente desgarrada entre las uñas.

-Ryoma...-Gimió la joven-.Te amo...

-Lo sé-.Gruñó-.Eres mia...para toda la eternindad...

* * *

**El** sol había desaparecido hacia ya horas.Sin embargo,ellos todavía compartían su momentos de intimidad.Sus bocas quedaron unidas en un último jadeó.Ryoma cayó pesadamente al lado de la mujer y acarició los suaves mechones,perlados de un lijero toque de brillo.Sakuno se abrazó a él,sin romper aquel contacto y rodeando con una de sus piernas la cadera masculina. 

-Sakuno,tenemos que irnos-.Susurró él-.Ya hacen dos horas que debíamos haber ido con los demás.

Sakuno alzó una ceja,mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Estás insinuando que es culpa mia?-Gruñó con voz ronca-.Te recuerdo que has sido tu quien me ha estado atacando durante todo el día-.Le picó.

-Claro que es culpa tuya-.Protestó el hombre-.Eres como una maldita droga que me ata,Sakuno...Me vueles completamente loco...Me encanta cuando me llamas.

Sakuno suspiró sastifecha,abrazándose con más fuerza al cuerpo contrario y obligándole a rodar.Su cuerpo quedó sobre el masculino,con sus sexos aún unidos.Apoyó su pecho sobre el contrario y lamió el mentón de el ojos dorados.

-Ahora,no te podré llamar de esa forma...

-No será necesario-.Recordó él,apretando entre sus manos las suaves nalgas-.Ahora,tendrás que llamarme entre jadeos.

El frio miembro dentro de su ser,informó claramente a la joven que esa noche,no regresarían junto a los demás.Su estancia entre los vivos,tendría que durar...

-Sakuno...llámame...

-Ryoma...

Al menos...un día más...

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Bien,hasta aquí llegó esta primera historia de "Crónicas vampíricas".Ahora,la segunda,será "La llamada de la sangre"n-n.Cuando le toque,que ya más o menos creo que saben como van el orden,la colgaré n.n.PacienciaXD(Eso me lo digo más a miXD).**

**Bueno,ahora contesto a estos super rw que me dieron fuerza para continuar con la historia n.n**

**gaara.maniaka**¡¡Wola!!Muchas gracias por seguir hasta el final,aunque ya has dicho eso¬¬,Cosa que me dolió ú.ú.No solo tiene que gustarte por el RyoSaku,si no te gusta la trama,no lees,no?Al menos yo lo hago¬¬.Sí,soy cruel mala T.T.Pero supongo que el próximo sí te gustará más,porque es cien por cien RyoSakuXD,siguiendo con el tema de vampiros,claro n,nU.¡Ya leí el primer capítulo de tu historia!n.n.Que por cierto...¡Se parecerá al capítulo que yo escribí para la llamada de la sangre!T.TPero no igualXD,Ya lo verás si quieres,claro,yo no te obligaré a nada n.n.Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí n.n.Pd:Seigaku después de este ;3,como siempre n.n.

**Laura:**Sí,Ryomita la quiere y quería deborarla porque no sabía que era su SakunoXD.Bueno,morir no ha muertoXD,Pero sí que vivirá siempre con el tio bueno ¬O¬.Creo que teníais una mala imagen del pobre FujiXD.Que es bueno,buenoXD.Y la conti aquí,aunque sea el último capítuloXD.Ni yo misma me había dado cuenta¬¬,que torpe y tonta soy,¡corcholis!TOT.Bueno,seguramente nos veremos en los otros fics n.n.Lo cual me hace realmente feliz n.n.¡Mil besos!

**danny198**9:¡Wolita!Claro que continué n.n.Siempre n.n.Espero que este también te gustara,aunque sea el último n.nU.Un besito!¡Y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Hi!Si,Akesha y Kaidoh se liaronXD.Él juró protegerla,hasta el tiempo,¿quién sabe?Igual algún día se vuelve vampiro.Eso queda para la imaginación n.n.XD,pero que mal pensadas que soys con el pobre celestino de FujiXD,él que es tan bueno que le ha buscado compañía a su querido amoXD.Y no,Ryoma no llegó a salvarlaXD,No tenía porqué hacerloXD,Se encontraron en el lugar más romántico del mundo...un cementerio :3.En fin...Espero que este capi final te gustara n.n.Un beso muy grande y gracias por seguirme hasta aquí n.n.

**Debi**:¡Wolita!n.n.Aquí traje el último capítulo n.n.Espero que te guste n,n.¡Y millones de gracias por seguirme hasta aquí n.n.!

**mar**i:¡Wolita!Muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí n.n.Mi siempre actualiza n.n.Uno tras otro,como mínimo hay un día entre medias,pues tengo que escribirlo n.n.

* * *

** Bueno,hasta aquí n.n.Y como ya he dicho antes,el siguiente será "La llamada de la sangre".Aunque no tengais mucho en cuenta el títuloXD.Es cien por cien RyoSaku,así que no esperen MomoAnn o cualquier otro u.u.Aunque quizás se metánXD.No sé,no sé n-n.Por ahora,nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "sabor a música" n.n.**

**Un beso muy grande y millones de gracias a todos los que me han apoyado para seguir adelante n.n.**

**Terminado:9-10-07:hora:15:30.**

**Chia-Uchiha.**


End file.
